One Last Night
by shippingtheswann
Summary: Emma's magic was too powerful; even the Land Without Magic to snuff it out. Thanks to that magic, Emma was able to dream about the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know it at the time, but the dreams were real. They were all too real. Now, back in Storybrooke, things are changing. Will Emma's dreams help her in the race to save her family? Canon Divergence
1. Chapter 1

One Last Night

SUMMARY: Emma's magic was too powerful; even the Land Without Magic to snuff it out. Thanks to that magic, Emma was able to dream about the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know it at the time, but the dreams were real. They were all too real. Now, back in Storybrooke, things are changing. Will Emma's dreams help her in the race to save her family? Bit of canon divergence - Emma and Killian have met before.

 **A/N: Welcome to my latest fan fiction. This one I am hoping will be a bit longer than my last story. I plan on updating this one only once a week - maybe every two weeks. Updates will be on Friday nights Japan time. I have also changed some canon to make the story follow my timeline instead. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to Clare for beta reading this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

Chapter One

The ground was hard beneath her. She could feel dirt, and some leaves. It was a big change from the floor she expected to land upon. The last thing she knew she was standing in city hall - her parents and Regina helping her fight off something called a wraith. Gold had placed a mark on Regina, in return for her treatment of Belle; leading the heroes to once again save the day. They had the brilliant idea of sending the wraith to a land that no longer existed, thus ending the beast. What Emma didn't expect was getting sucked into the portal that they opened.

She opened her eyes a slightly, taking in the bright light that surrounded her. To her left was a road that led to what looked like a village. The tops of buildings poked out from the tree line. What surprised her though was what she saw on her right. Her mother laid on the ground in a similar fashion. Snow freaking White was her mother, a revelation that had only happened a short while ago. It was still something she was getting used to - the magic and the fairy tales. What was her life becoming?

"Mary Margaret, are you OK?" she questioned, moving slowly over to the pixie haired woman.

"Emma?" she heard the woman respond. "Oh thank god, you're OK!"

Mary Margaret moved quickly, so that she could pull Emma into her arms as they sat on their knees on the ground. The hug was similar to ones they had shared as roommates and friends, but there was something more to it.

"What the hell happened?" Emma questioned.

"We got sucked through the hat," her mother explained, with some tears in her eyes. _Shit, the hat_ Emma thought. They were using the mad hatter's hat to banish the wraith - Regina had explained that it was a one-way ticket to hell.

"So where the hell are we? Regina said the Enchanted Forest was destroyed with her curse, shouldn't we've been sucked into a void? Shouldn't we be dead?" she couldn't understand what was going on. Regina said the forest was destroyed when she cast the dark curse - leaving nothing behind when they were all pulled to Emma's land. That was where they were sending the wraith, so where the hell did they end up?

"I'm not sure, but let's go and see. Stay close." Mary Margaret requested giving Emma a mothering look she was actually quite used to from the woman. They moved slowly down the path towards the village.

In the past three months, Emma's life had been turned upside down. One day she was living in Boston, working as a bail bondsman (well, bail bonds person), when a young boy showed up at her door claiming to be her son. He reminded her of someone, someone from a distant memory. He begged her to come home with him, saying her family needed her. It didn't make sense to her, she had a family, an adoptive mother, Ingrid, who she knew wasn't in trouble. Yet, she felt the need to follow the boy.

Suddenly she had found herself driving Henry back to Storybrooke, Maine. Soon she found herself involved in this, what at the time seemed crazy, operation to get back everyone's happy endings, including her parents, who he believed were fairy tale characters. Soon she had become the sheriff of the small town, replacing someone she was growing attached to. Soon she found herself doing something she hadn't done in a few years, dreaming. One morning she woke up believing, she knew everything her son was saying was true, and she broke the curse. Yes, it may have taken a sleeping curse and battling a dragon, but in the end she believed. In the end, she was their savior.

It wasn't long after breaking the curse that problems arose in their quaint town. It wasn't even two days later, and now Emma found herself stuck in a strange place, with the woman who was her real mom. Emma took out her phone, hoping that maybe they were just transported outside of town. Looking down at her iPhone she sighed, no signal. _Perfect_ she thought to herself. She wasn't quite sure how to act around Mary Margaret now. Yes, the woman was her mother, but she didn't raise her. In fact, they abandoned her to that land for twenty-eight years simply to defeat a curse.

As they walked down the road towards the buildings that Emma had spotted before, she began to notice things that looked familiar. Her mind was no longer hazy from the portal memories came flooding back. She stopped as they passed the first home, rooted in the middle of the road. Mary Margaret turned around, taking in Emma's shocked state.

"What is it?" she questioned, moving to take Emma's hand in hers.

"I know this place," she whispered.

"What do you mean, you know this place? Do you know where we are?" Mary Margaret sounded a bit relieved at the question. There was hope in the woman's eyes - faith that things would now be OK simply because Emma thought she recognized the houses.

"I don't know where we are, but I know I've been here before, or at least I think I've been here before. I'm not really sure." Emma tried to explain. Mary Margaret looked around, her mother's eyes settling on a store a few doors down from the house they were stopped in front of.

"I think I know this place too, come on," she said, pulling Emma from her spot, towards a window.

"Really?" If her mother knew this place, it could only mean one thing; and Emma didn't want to admit what her mind was now thinking.

"Yeah, Emma, I think we are in the Enchanted Forest. Yes! This was my dressmaker's shop. She used to make all of my dresses once David and I moved into the castle, after we defeated Regina." her mother exclaimed. She seemed overly happy about finding a dress shop. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. Mostly out of frustration with herself.

"So where exactly are we?" Emma questioned, moving to stand near her mother.

"Well, we are in a seaside village. It's about a day's journey west to get to our castle. Our castle is in the mountains, near a lake that is inaccessible unless you are riding there. Whenever your father and I had to go anywhere on a ship, we would always embark from here." she explained. They walked farther into the village. Emma looked around quickly.

Yes, she did know this place. It was one she would escape to in a world of dreams when she was younger. She never knew the place was real; always believing it was just a figment of her imagination, as were the people she encountered here. The tavern she had sat in was just up the street on the corner. The inn was close by, only two doors down from the tavern. As they reached the center of town, with a large fountain in the middle of the square, Emma was able to see down to the docks. Believing her parents were fairy tale characters was easier than actually believing this place was real.

"Emma, what is it? You said you know this place. How?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I'm not really sure. I used to dream of this place, at least I thought I dreamt of it. I thought it was just my imagination. I never thought it was real." Emma confessed. She had never told anyone about her dreams before now. Not even her adoptive mother, who she later found out, was also from her real mother's magical world.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Positive. What I don't understand is how?" Emma said, looking to he mother for some guidance.

"I'm not sure Emma, but what I do know is that if we are in the Enchanted Forest, that means that we can get back to David and Henry. We just have to find some way to get there." she replied, reaching to grab Emma's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

Emma looked towards the bench that sat in front of the fountain; she used to dream about sitting in that exact spot. She always had fond memories of those dreams, but now all she could think of was _what the fuck is going on?_

* * *

 _Emma's life wasn't normal. How could it be? Her parents abandoned her on the side of the road when she wasn't even a day old. She lived with the Swan family until she was three, when they gave her back because they had a child of their own. When she was five, Ingrid Arendelle, a tall blonde woman who never seemed to age, adopted her. Ingrid was loving and caring, but was always giving Emma these lectures about how the power to change her life was inside of her; she just needed to harness those powers to achieve greatness. So no, Emma's life was never normal._

 _Emma's first recollection of her dream came on the night she was adopted. Emma was picked up by Ingrid at the group home she was staying at while the adoption was finalized. The drive back to Ingrid's house in Minnesota was a short one, but was awkward to say the least. Emma didn't remember much about it, just that she felt like the woman kept watching her, expecting her to do something amazing. She remembers Ingrid's eye widen and fill with hope when she first met Emma. Yet, she seemed nice enough, so Emma was happy to be going to an actual home._

 _That night, after Ingrid tucked her in and told her a story about a lost princess who had special powers, Emma drifted into a deep sleep. It was that night that she first dreamt of the seaside village. One moment Emma was in her bed, nice and warm, the next she was playing ball with a few other children she didn't know, in a town that looked strange. It was warm, and she was wearing a dress that was different than anything she had ever seen. However, she wasn't really scared. She felt happy actually. She felt safe, and home._

 _She played ball for a little with the kids; never learning their names, yet they knew her name was Emma. Soon, the kids had to return home for dinner. Emma wasn't quite sure what to do, she didn't know if she had a home here, or what was even going on. She started to walk along the street, noticing the shops around her, filled with bustling people trying to order clothing and food. She spotted a fountain in the middle of an intersection, a beautiful fountain that stood tall and welcoming, tiny animal statues sat in the water. Emma sat down on the bench in front of it, looking out to the sea that was now in front of her. There were large ships docked at the bottom of a hill, with giant sails fluttering in the slight breeze. The smell of salt invading her nose. She stayed in that spot for a while, taking in the sights around her, watching the setting sun turn the sky orange. Carriages moved around the circle, children and adults ran in and out of shops, hurrying home to make dinner._

 _She got up, stomach growling, and walked down another street, hoping to find something to eat, or maybe someone that knew her and could help her. She neared the water on this street, but it wasn't the sight of the sea that stopped her, or the smell of food from the houses that surrounded her, it was the sound of crying. It was muffled a bit, and sounded close by. Emma moved till she could see where the sound was coming from. A young boy, not much older than her was sitting on a barrel outside a door. His knees pulled to his chest, his brown floppy hair covering his face. She could hear his soft cries. She didn't want to interrupt him. She knew what it felt like for someone you didn't know to watch you cry. It had happened to her a few times in the group home. She felt so alone there, felt out of place, and sometimes she would cry. She hated it when the kids would see her cry, they would make fun of her, call her a baby._

 _She tried to back away from the boy slowly as to not disturb him, but she didn't know the area well, and backed into some trash that was outside a home, causing a crash. The boy's head flew up, staring right at her._

" _I'm sorry," she said, looking the boy in the eyes. He had pretty blue eyes, which reminded her of the sea that sat a few doors down from where she stood. His eyes were red too, and tears were streaming down his face. He must have been crying for a long time. His eyes held a deep sadness, yet were welcoming and not threatening._

" _It's OK," he said, looking at her funny. It was like he knew she wasn't supposed to be here. Like he knew that she didn't belong._

" _Are you OK?" she asked, moving a bit, so she could see him better. She didn't get too close, but close enough to make out the buttons on the coat he was wearing. It wasn't cold out, yet he wore the coat proudly. The buttons had anchors etched across them._

" _No, I'm not." he answered, not giving any more away. Anger laced his voice. She could hear the pain._

" _I'm sorry. Can I help?" she asked, while her head moved to the side in question. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to take care of the boy in front of her. She was only five, but she felt like he needed someone._

" _No. My mom is just really sick," he said, a few more tears falling down his face. She never had a mother, so she didn't really know how it felt to have a sick one._

" _I don't have a mother, or a father," she said, not knowing why. She knew it wouldn't make the boy feel better, but she also knew there was nothing to say to make him feel better. Maybe she said it so he would know she understood a little bit, understood what it felt like to be helpless and hopeless._

" _That's horrible," he said, the tears stopping for a moment. She nodded at his statement._

 _It was horrible. Emma didn't know where she came from, who she was, what she was supposed to be. She was an orphan. She had been alone for so long. She sat down next to the boy and just looked at the sky. Maybe there was nothing she could do for him, but it seemed like he needed a friend. Emma wished she had friends at the group home who would help her, but she was always alone there. She hated the feeling, the feeling like no one cared about what she was going through. She saw something in that boy that reminded him of herself._

 _They sat there together for a while, the sky turning dark around them. They didn't speak, didn't even look at each other. She listened as his tears started again. She wanted to tell him that everything would be OK, but she knew that it could be a lie. Even though Ingrid adopted her, she still knew Ingrid could give her back. She knew that things were not always good. She had heard stories from the kids at the home, about how parents could be mean and angry, how her real parents didn't want her, so why would anyone else want her. Yet, sitting there next to the boy, Emma felt like maybe things were starting to be OK in her life. At least Ingrid wasn't sick, at least she had something to look forward too._

 _She heard a voice call form inside the house. The boy turned towards the window that was nearby. She hadn't realized it was open, but now she could smell the food that was being cooked inside. The voiced yelled for him to come inside and eat his dinner. The voice was strong and deep, and it scared Emma to hear it. Suddenly she felt like she was intruding and needed to leave._

" _That's my dad. I've got to go," the boy said, hoping down from the barrel and wiping his face. She could tell he was trying to hide the fact he was upset about his mother._

" _I hope your mom gets better," she said, with a small smile to help the boy out. She really did hope his mom would be OK. She knew what it was like to not have a mother, and having a sick mother was better than no mother at all._

" _Thanks." he replied, opening the door and heading inside._

 _Emma climbed down from barrel she had sat on, walking back up towards the fountain. She looked up at the stars. She loved the way they sparkled in the sky. It was one of the only things that made her happy. It was like they were a sign, a sign that maybe, one day, things would get better. If the stars could continue to sparkle, then she could dream._

 _Emma woke the next morning, in her bed. She couldn't remember what happened in her dream after she watched the stars, but she remembered feeling something. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy. She actually had a family now. Emma never told anyone about her dream that night, afraid that Ingrid may tell her she was crazy or want to give her back. Yet, Emma thought of that dream often, thinking about how the stars twinkled, thinking about the boy she met._

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret moved through the town. Thankfully, they stayed off the side road Emma had once dreamt about. The houses and stores looked deserted. It was like a ghost town. There were no ships in the harbor; there were no sounds of hoofs from carriages that Emma knew could be found in the town. She couldn't even hear the rustling of mice or cats along the alleys.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Probably back in Storybrooke. This town was so close to the castle, so they were taken with the curse. I remember we tried to prepare the kingdom for the curse. We tried to get as many people to other kingdoms before the curse hit, but it was too late. I think we were able to evacuate one town, far to the North, before the curse it." Mary Margaret replied, moving through the streets.

They had stopped along the way in some of the shops, looking to see if there were any supplies they could use. They found some food and a couple knapsacks that they could use. The food was stale, but helped her growling stomach, but they would need to find something else soon. Her mother had also found a bow and arrow. Emma actually chucked when her mother picked up the weapon. Mary Margaret was so innocent; she was someone who would never hurt a fly. Snow White though, as Emma soon learned, was a fierce warrior known for her ruthlessness when she lived on the run from Regina. It was still hard for Emma to wrap her mind around the revelations the breaking of the curse brought.

Yes, she believed in magic now, believed in her parents; but it was still weird. The whole thing was weird. Now here they were, back in the land she was born, trying to find a way back to her father, who was Prince Charming. At least her son was normal. Worry had begun to set in. Was Henry all right? Who was watching him? What was happening back in Storybrooke? She knew they had to get back soon.

They were nearing the docks when Emma heard a rustling coming from an alley nearby. Mary Margaret heard it too, stopping in her tracks, drawing the bow and arrow. For the first time, Emma saw how badass her mom could be. The woman had no fear on her face, just determination. Emma didn't find any weapon she could use in the shops, but thankfully had her gun. She drew it, pointing it at the alleyway.

"Don't shoot!" they heard someone call from the darkness. The voice was feminine. There was no accent associated with it.

At that moment, a woman in nice clothes stepped into the lighted street. It had darkened a bit, Mary Margaret saying that night would be upon them soon. They were headed down to the docks to see if they could find anything that could get them to the castle.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned. She looked younger than them, yet carried herself like someone who was much older. Her pale purple dress looked new, but Emma could see it had been through a lot, there were tears on the skirt, and there were hints of mud on the bodice.

"I'm Snow White, and this is my daughter, Emma." Snow called, still now lowering her arrow.

"Thank god!" the girl cried a bit. "Please, you have to help me and my friend. She was injured a bit, and we need to get back to camp."

"You know who I am?" her mother inquired. The girl nodded her head. It was with the nod that Emma noticed the tiara on the girl's head. Royalty.

"Of course, your mother and mine were close friends. I'm Aurora, daughter of…" she began, but Mary Margaret interrupted her quickly.

"Briar Rose?" she said, a bit loudly. The girl nodded.

"Please, you must help us." she begged. Mary Margaret lowered her weapon, but Emma kept hers drawn. She wasn't sure, but she didn't want them falling into a trap. How was it that her mother was so trusting so quickly? But then it dawned on her - everyone should have been in Storybrooke. Regina didn't have many friends, and those that were on her team were also taken with the curse.

The girl led them down the alleyway, until they came upon a small home near the water. There was a lone candle lit inside, lighting a shadow on the figure on the floor. The figure looked quite large due to the amount of armor it was wearing, the armor's gold reflecting in the light.

"Mulan, I have brought help." Aurora said, leaning down to the figure. Go figure, of course Mulan would be here. Her parents were fucking Snow White and Prince Charming, she had made out with the Huntsman, she had met Belle and the Evil Queen, Pongo ran around the town while Jiminy Cricket handed out advice. Her adoptive mother was the Snow Queen. Disney was coming alive right before her very eyes. Of course Mulan would be real too.

"Who are you?" the woman on the floor barked out, not trusting them. At least they had that in common, Emma didn't quite trust the duo in front of them yet, unlike her mother. Emma had been surprised that at least this fairy tale character looked like the movies. Aurora looked nothing like her traditional counterpart. Instead of blonde hair and a pink dress, the young girl was brunette and wore purple. Mulan though, fit the part. Her skin glowed in the candlelight as her deep brown eyes took in the pair. She had a bandage around her leg, some blood seeping through.

"I'm Snow White." Mary Margaret said, looking down at the woman. "We are here to help."

"How did you get here? What are you wearing?" Mulan questioned.

"That's a long story." Emma said sarcastically from the doorway. Mary Margaret shot her a look that told her to stop it.

"We were swept up in the Evil Queen's curse twenty-eight years ago. Emma's my daughter, the savior, who just broke the curse. Rumplestilskin placed a bounty on the Evil Queen, which brought a wraith to our land. We used the mad hatter's hat to send the wraith back to this land, which we were told was destroyed with the curse, but we fell in." Mary Margaret explained, like every word that was coming out of her mouth was normal and not in the slightest way crazy. "What year is it, what happened after the curse?"

Finally, Emma thought, they would be able to get answers.

"Help us to our camp a few miles down the road, and we will tell you." Mulan offered.

* * *

The camp was a bit farther up the road than Mulan led them to believe. Thankfully, they found a cart, and were able to pull Mulan all the way with the help of Aurora. Turns out, Mulan had tripped and fell while in the woods. They believed they heard something and went running towards the noise. A branch pierced her skin. Aurora surprisingly removed the branch and bandaged Mulan up. Emma was becoming more surprised by princesses, but at the same time quite proud of how badass they all were.

She could see the smoke from the camp, as they got closer. The sun had fully set, but the moon was huge and bright. In fact, the moon seemed larger here than it did in their world. The stars were the same though; they still sparkled and led her to believe in some hope. Hope that she will find Henry again, that things were going to get better.

The camp was actually quite large. Tents spread out as far as Emma's eyes could see. There were many fires going, the smell of meat being roasted invaded her senses. It smelled horrible, yet delicious at the same time. Hunger was starting to get the best of her. Aurora led them to the medical tent, so they could drop off Mulan.

"Is someone finally going to tell us what the hell happened after the curse, and how we could possibly be here, when the forest was supposed to be destroyed," Emma barked. Mulan had said they would tell them during the journey, but once the cart started to move, Mulan passed out. Aurora said they had been in that house for two days, and the pain was starting to get worse. It annoyed her, but she understood. But the more time they waited on answers, the longer it would take for them to get back to Henry. Back to the world she knew.

"Yes, but it won't be me. Come along. I have someone to introduce you to." Aurora said, and led the way back to the center of the camp. Many people came out to look at them as they passed. Whispers followed them as they walked, questioning who they were and how they got here.

They arrived at a large tent, one Emma had seen in movies. It was the tent in which the leader of the troops would live in during battles. She knew someone important would come out, she just didn't know who. Everyone of importance was back in Storybrooke.

"Snow White?" Comes a booming voice from within the curtains. A head is peaking out at them. Her mother's eyes narrow trying to get a better look at the person whose voice they just heard. A figure stepped out of the shadows, into the light cast by the large fire at the center of space they now occupied. A man, tall and muscular, stepped out and appeared.

"Lancelot?" she heard her mother say, as she stepped forward into the embrace of the man.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time, as they released each other from the hug. Emma's eyes were huge with questioning. How did a knight of the round table end up in the Enchanted Forest, how did he know her mother, and why were they talking like long lost friends?

"It's a long story. But first, this is my daughter Emma." her mother said, pulling Emma beside her. Emma finally got a good look at the man. His eyes were caring and compassionate. His huge smile made Emma feel at home. "Emma, this is Lancelot; an old friend. He actually helped your father and I out once."

"That I did. I played quite a large part in their story." he commented. Mary Margaret actually blushed a bit.

"He married us actually," she confessed. Emma's jaw dropped at that statement. It looked like the man standing in front of them was to thank for her parent's getting their happy ending. Maybe he was even to thank for her being here.

"What has been happening Lancelot? Regina said that when she cast the curse twenty-eight years ago, the entire land was destroyed when we were all transferred to Storybrooke. How is it that you all are alive? What has been going on?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"That is a long story too. Let's have a seat and eat dinner while I tell you of our adventures and you tell me of yours." he suggested. Emma wasn't going to deny food, even though she knew it would take forever for him to tell them the story.

"It's Chimera," he stated, as Emma looked down at the strange meat before her. "It's an acquired taste, but it is the best we can do."

Emma took a bite, cringing at the meat, but at the moment she didn't care. She was starving and she wanted him to tell her the story. The more they knew, the more it would help them get home.

"Alright, twenty-eight years ago, when Regina cast the curse, I was living on an Island down near the Southern Isles. We saw the curse coming, but then there was a large flash of light and a bubble of some sort floated down over the town I was in. The curse washed over the bubble, but never entered. Those in the bubble were spared from the curse. But we were frozen. It was the strangest feeling. We could tell time was moving, but we were unable to move with it. We didn't age, but time moved on. We could see the sun setting and rising every day, but we were unable to see anything else. About three months ago the bubble burst and we were freed. The land around us was abandoned. The structures still there, but everything was deserted. It took a few days for the purple smoke from the Evil Queen's curse to finally disappear. I found Prince Phillip and Aurora the day after we were unfrozen. They were closer to the epicenter of the bubble. We worked together to gather men and women, bringing them together in this camp. Every few days, we pack up and move, unwilling to stay in one place too long. It had taken us two months, but we are finally close to the castle." he explained.

"Why do you keep moving?" Emma asked. If no one was in the land, why move? Why make camp instead of taking up residence in a town nearby.

"The ogres are back," he confessed, looking over to her mother, with fear now in his eyes.

"They are?" she questioned. She hadn't seen her mother scared since arriving, but in those words Lancelot spoke, she saw pure fear. Emma however, could only picture Shrek. How was a green monster scary?

"Yes, so we've been moving ever since, trying to find survivors of the curse, trying to locate an area where the ogres haven't been." he said, looking around the camp. "So far, we've been able to stay here for five days. We were planning on leaving tomorrow, so it was a good thing you got Mulan back here safely. We've found no one else since we left the islands, but we have noticed ships returning to the land - probably from other kingdoms coming to search for answers. We do know that the curse didn't only affect your kingdom, many were taken with the curse, but some were spared."

"Do you know why the bubble was formed, or who formed it? Do you know much about the area?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Yes, we did find who created the bubble. In fact, it was actually a different curse. While it protected us, it was still a curse. We found the sorceress who cast it, and we are keeping her prisoner. And about the area, we know your castle still stands. In fact, that is where Prince Phillip went, about ten days before you arrived. He was supposed to report back a couple of days ago, which is why Aurora and Mulan were out searching for him." he said, standing to walk around the table they were sitting at.

"Who cast the curse?" Emma questioned. Wasn't Regina the only Evil Queen? She defeated Maleficent in Storybrooke, so who was left? Emma's mind traveled back to all the Disney movies she watched when she was a kid. Maybe it was Ursula who cast the curse? Or maybe it was Jafar?

"Someone I believe your mother knows quite well." he said. He began to walk away, causing Mary Margaret and Emma to follow him. On the outskirts of the camp, in a pit, sat their prisoner. Looking down, Emma could see the outline of a woman's figure. She was dressed in nice clothes, similar to Aurora, her skirt billowing out around her as she sat on the floor. She couldn't see very well, until Lancelot threw down his torch so that the pit was bathed in firelight.

"Cora." Mary Margaret hissed.

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two. This one is much shorter then my other chapters but it's just to move the story along a little bit; because of that I will probably be posting the next chapter early next week. With that being said thank you for all the followers and favorites. Please review!**

Chapter Two

Emma could tell from Mary Margaret's tone that Cora was not someone she wanted to cross paths with. She could also tell that she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. The moon had been out for hours by the time Lancelot had led them to the pit where Cora was being held captive. The actions of the day were starting to wear on Emma a bit - being sucked through a portal to a town you used to think was a figment of your imagination would do that to a person. Now, as they were standing at the top of the pit, Emma knew that their night was just beginning.

"Who the hell is Cora?" she questioned, looking from her mother to Lancelot. Both of them looked at Emma with fear that equaled that of the fear that was given towards ogres.

"Regina's mom." Mary Margaret started. "Cora, like Regina, practiced dark magic. In fact, she learned from Rumplestilksen as well. You know of the past between Regina and I, well it was all in thanks to Cora that the things that happened, happened. When I was little, Regina saved me from my horse, which was out of control. My father instantly fell for Regina, something I hadn't seen since my mother passed away. Regina though was engaged to Daniel, a stable boy. I found out, and was quite upset, but Regina begged me to keep her secret, that she was running away with him. I couldn't keep her secret though, and I told Cora about her plan. Cora killed Daniel that night, forcing Regina down the path that she went."

"Holy shit." Emma said, completely blindsided by Mary Margaret's revelations.

Emma thought about it. Was her mother really and truly the cause of Regina's unhappiness? Sure, her mother was just a child, but in a way, if the young Snow White had just stayed silent, maybe, in the long run, Emma would have never been given up. However, Emma shook that thought from her mind. It didn't matter anymore. What was done was done. All that mattered now was getting back to her son. She couldn't let him grow up without her anymore.

"We found Cora unconscious near her staff, which we think she used to create her own curse. We think that strength of keeping the curse up for over twenty years was just too much to handle, and she collapsed." Lancelot explained.

"Wait, you said about three months ago right?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Yes, it was three months ago when the curse lifted." he said, looking quizzically at the pair of women.

"I don't think she didn't have the strength then. I think it was you Emma," she said, turning towards her daughter. "You arrived in Storybrooke three months ago, and things began to move there, so they must have begun to move here as well. It doesn't explain why Cora fainted, but it does explain why time began to move here again."

"Either way, when Cora woke up, she was furious. She kept asking where _he_ was. We weren't sure what she was talking about." Lancelot continued on with his story.

"Hold on, you said Cora has magic. Why hasn't she broken out yet? How are you keeping her down there?" Emma questioned. She knew Regina's magic was powerful, and if Gold also trained her mother, who knew how powerful the witch below could be.

"She tried. A few minutes after she woke up, she tried to do something with her staff, but she couldn't. She was completely powerless. Took her for quite the surprise. She kept cursing _him_ and saying she would get what she wanted." Emma raised her eyebrows at his statement. She didn't have her powers? Why keep her locked up then? Lancelot must have seen the confusion on her face, because within a second he was answering her silent question.

"We keep her locked up just in case her powers do come back. It was something I learned in Camelot. She is unable to escape," he explained. Emma wasn't convinced.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It's a secret from Camelot that I learned while I was on the round table. Don't worry, all you need to know is that you are safe from her." he smiled.

She let it go, it was getting late, and she really just wanted to settle down and prepare for tomorrow.

"Alright, you said the castle is still standing right?" Emma asked, turning to find Mary Margaret still staring down into the pit.

"Yes, but we are unsure who are what is there, or if there is anything blocking the path. That was why we sent Phillip ahead, but since he hasn't returned, we are unsure of what may be out there." Lancelot said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, we'll take our chances. Mary Margaret, you think the castle is the best chance for us?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, I think there may be something there we can use to get us back." Mary Margaret said, hope spilling from her voice.

"Well, it's what we will do then. We'll leave at first light. We can't waste anymore time." Emma ordered, sounding way too official and demanding.

"Allow me to escort you all." Lancelot offered. Emma really didn't want the man coming along with them. While Mary Margaret trusted him, Emma wasn't feeling great about this whole set up. Something didn't feel right.

"No, you should stay here. This is your camp, these are your people. We'll be fine on our own." Emma was surprised to hear the words leave her mother's mouth.

"Alright, at least take Aurora and Mulan with you. Mulan should be healed by the morning, and they still need to find Phillip." he pleaded.

"OK. We leave at first light." Mary Margaret agreed.

They settled down outside a clump of tents near the edge of the camp. Lancelot had offered them his tent, but Emma preferred staying outside. She wanted to be alerted to anything that might happen, and it also gave them a quick escape route should they need it. Mary Margaret was a bit too trusting. Besides, the night air was the perfect temperature. The stars sparkled above her, allowing her mind to wander. She didn't want to think about her current situation anymore.

She had only just got Henry back, and she promised him she wouldn't leave, and look where she was now. She had let him down once again; she had failed to protect him. She certainly wasn't giving him the life she had dreamed for him. But it did her no good to dwell on those thoughts. They were a weight she couldn't bear right now. She knew she just had to focus on getting back to him. She had to focus on getting back home.

The stars were just as she remembered them. Some were identical to those she grew up staring at. Others were different. New constellations formed in her mind. She thought back to when she learned them all - knowing that while she could find Leo in the night's sky above Minnesota, she couldn't find it here. The stars lulled her into a restless sleep.

She was unwilling to fall deep enough to dream. She didn't know if she could handle a dream tonight. Especially now that she learned her dreams may be real. If the land was real, did it mean that the people were real too? Did that mean that the actions and adventures she had within her dreams were real too?

Morning came quickly. Emma had finally fallen asleep, with her back pressed against a tree a ways away from where Mary Margaret had laid down. Her mother had fallen asleep on her back, her head resting on a pillow she borrowed from Lancelot. Once Emma heard the sounds of the birds chirping, she knew it was time to start heading towards the castle. Lancelot had said it would be close to a day's journey now, especially since they had walked so far to the camp the day before. She woke Mary Margaret up, rearranged their items in their knapsacks and moved to find the two women who would be accompanying them.

Emma learned quickly that Aurora could hold her own, but was still a bit delicate for the journey. She would do anything to help her friends, but she still complained quite a bit. Mulan was up for the journey, only a slight limp hinting at her recent injury. Emma wondered how they were able to patch her up so quick.

They started out quickly; making good time back towards the town they first met them at. The town looked the same in the morning light. Only this time, the abandonment of the town was easier to see. Emma could see the degrading wood on the windows, the fading color of the doors and roofs. They walked thought town without stopping, which Emma was thankful for. She had spent many nights in the town that sometimes it felt more like home than where she lived in the other world. She didn't want to get caught up in the memories.

They had stopped for lunch a little after noon. They had been walking for hours, making great way according to Mulan. They were eating left over Chimera, which Emma had hoped she would never have to taste again, when they heard the crunch of branches.

Everyone was on high alert. Mary Margaret instinctively reached for her bow and arrow. Mulan drew her sword, and moved her body in front of Aurora, who didn't carry a weapon. Emma had moved to touch her gun.

"Don't!" Mary Margaret whispered harshly to her. Emma didn't understand why. If someone was going to attack them or an animal was going to attack, her gun was going to be their best defense. She was the one in the group who had a weapon that they could use from far away and who had the most practice with it. Mary Margaret might have been good with a bow and arrow twenty-eight years ago, but she was out of practice. Emma was their best defense.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. A thought came to mind, and before she had a chance to really think it through, she raised her gun in the air and shot off a warning shot. She was hoping it would scare off whatever was near by. She had done it a few times back home when a bear had gotten too close during one of her patrols of the woods around Storybrooke.

"Are you out of your mind?" Mulan hissed, turning to grab their items. She was frantic. Mary Margaret was holding her breath.

"What? I scared it off, whatever it was." Emma said, with a smile on her face. She could handle this after all.

It was at the end of her thought that a loud roar came barreling through the woods. The trees shook with the booming noise. Their leaves rustled quickly, like a storm was brewing.

"No you didn't Emma." Mary Margaret said, turning back to her daughter. "RUN!"

Mary Margaret's yell was loud and demanding. Emma ran back towards the group and scooped up her bag, just as a crashing noise sounded behind her. She didn't look back to see what was chasing them, but she could feel the ground move beneath her feet. She had never felt an earthquake, but she assumed this is what it felt like. It was hard to keep her balance, the ground swaying beneath her feet as she ran behind her mother. They had cleared the forest, coming to a large clearing. Mulan and Aurora were already at the other side; having split from the group soon after the chase began.

Emma stumbled over a log that was laying a little ways into the clearing. She fell onto her face, but quickly spun herself around to see what was chasing them. A large creature, with a giant eye was barreling out of the woods. It was brown, with hints of puke green sprinkled across its skin. It was at least as tall as the trees, and twice as wide. Emma could see the path it created as it chased them.

Instinctively, she reached for her gun, which she had lost during her fall. The animal, if you could call it that, was now crawling over her, completely blocking out the sun. She lifted the gun in front of her face, when a large hand came down and snapped away the weapon. She was stunned. She couldn't say or think of anything. She was helpless.

The monster reared its angry head, letting out a glass-shattering growl. It blew Emma's hair out of her face, moving her skin in ways she had only felt while riding a roller coaster. Its breath was horrible, and almost had Emma vomiting on the ground. The monster leaned back a bit, readying itself for attack. It was then Emma saw an arrow flying through the air.

The arrow, which had come from behind her, was now lodged in the monster's eye. It had stumbled back on itself, falling to the ground near Emma's feet. The ground shook with a tremendous force when it hit. Emma's eyes were huge, taking in the animal at her feet.

Her mother came walking up behind her. Her bow down at her side. She had this look on her face, one of confidence, but also worry. Did her mother really just shoot that thing in the eye from a ways away? _Holy Shit_ was all Emma was able to think.

"You have to shoot them in the eye, it's the only way to kill them." her mother explained, walking over and pulling out the arrow from the dead creature. She said it with this tone, one that said, if you would just follow my lead, everything would be OK. It was a tone that Emma read as condescending. One that said Emma was unable to survive in the forest alone. She had thought she was doing just fine. She would have found a way out of the mess if her mom had just let her handle it. But still, she was thankful.

"Thanks." she muttered. She stood up and continued to walk through the clearing. The sooner they were back in her world, the better.

They had been walking since their run in with what Emma learned was an ogre. Aurora had approached her first, asking her about the weapon she had used earlier in the day. They didn't have guns in the Enchanted Forest. She then explained to Emma that while ogres are large and have one huge eye, their eyesight was horrible. In fact, they used their hearing to track pray. She thought they must have been in the woods near by and heard them eating and talking.

At was getting close to dark when her mother finally approached her once again. Emma was still quite angry with her. She couldn't quite explain it, but the way her mother was, well mothering her, was annoying. Emma had lived the past twenty-eight years without her. She could manage this just fine. She didn't need someone watching her every move.

"Thank again." Emma said, after Mary Margaret had walked next to her for a couple of minutes. The silence among them was deafening.

"Of course." Mary Margaret said, her tone still sounding condescending. It bothered Emma, why did she think she was incapable of taking care of herself. Yet even through the condescending tone that was coming from her mother's lips, there was also kindness and caring behind the words, like the woman would do anything to keep Emma safe.

Mulan and Aurora were ahead of them, and had come to a clearing. However, this clearing was unlike the one where Emma encountered the ogre. This clearing was at the edge of a cliff, and it allowed a view of the mountains that lay ahead of them. There was a glistening lake in the center of her view - sparkling with the moon dancing on its waters. Next to it was a giant castle, bigger than any she had ever seen before. Granted, she had only seen the make believe castles at Disney when she was younger, and those castles she saw on the TV, but this was dominated them all. It sat on what at first looked like an island not far from the shore, but then Emma could see the bridge that was created by the water. It was the perfect place.

"Home." she heard Mary Margaret breathe. Her voice almost broke with the words. She could hear all of her mother's emotions being poured out at the sight of her home. Emma had the same feeling when she came home from college after her first semester - the view of her house almost bringing her to tears. So even though she understood her mother's emotions, she didn't fully grasp the depth of them.

They didn't take the time to walk around the castle and reminisce about what once was; instead they headed straight to what would have been Emma's nursery if the curse hadn't hit. Emma could see the regret and unrest in Mary Margaret's eyes. She tried hard not to make eye contact with her mother.

Emma wasn't quite sure what to feel standing in that room. She was still a bit pissed with her parents that they gave her up, simply to stop a curse. But at the same time, seeing how the room was made up and how cared for she would have been, she was touched. They really had cared, and she was starting to realize just how deeply it cut them to give her up.

The wardrobe was the key to getting home. They just need to find a way to jumpstart the magic that were still held within the doors. Emma laughed at herself as they looked around the wardrobe. The thing wasn't her bug, something she could just connect with cables and pray that the battery would spring to life again. This was a whole different beast.

It was as they were looking for anything that may help them that a man appeared in the doorway. Emma stood back, a bit shocked. Mary Margaret unmoving in her spot near the center of the room. Lancelot had appeared quite suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret questioned, moving only an inch towards the man. He had stepped fully into the room at that moment, looking the wardrobe up and down with the most intense gaze. It gave Emma an uneasy feeling.

"We heard about the ogre attack, I came as soon as I heard." he explained.

Him and Mary Margaret launched themselves into a conversation, surrounding the wardrobe and what it meant for the pair. Emma wasn't paying too close attention, deciding to take a closer look at the wardrobe. Marco had really done a good job in it. There were intricate designs along the door and carved into the base. The wood had been polished, even though time had taken its toll on the wood. It was magical - she could feel the magic beginning to pulse within. Was it really that simple? A touch from her was awakening the magic in the wood.

She didn't get a chance to find out though. There was a slight commotion behind her; she turned to see Mary Margaret pull her sword on Lancelot.

"What the hell?" Emma questioned.

"He isn't who he says he is." Mary Margaret tried to explain. The man in question, laughed a bit. It was a confident sound. "We've never told anyone Henry's name - yet you know it. How is that?"

"Clever girl." the man said, magic swirling around him. Suddenly Lancelot had disappeared and a woman was standing in front of them. Emma recognized the woman. It was the woman from the pit, Regina's mother - Cora.

Things happened quite quickly after that. The pair fighting against the witch, who wanted to use the wardrobe to return to her daughter. Emma couldn't let that happen. There was no way in hell this bat shit crazy woman was going to get to Storybrooke and put Henry in danger. She barely trusted Regina. She would be going crazy with worry if it weren't for the fact David was still protecting him. So, if she couldn't trust Regina, there was no way in hell she was going to let mommy dearest near her son.

Emma soon had to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't let Cora get anywhere near their ticket home. Without thinking, she turned and lit the wardrobe on fire. She didn't think about how they would get home now, she couldn't. All she could think about was keeping Henry safe, giving him his best chance.

Cora roared her angry head once Emma had burned the wardrobe and Mulan and Aurora arrived with help. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Holy shit_ Emma thought. This day has been one crazy thing after another.

Once all was said and done, Emma turned to her mother. She could see the anger in her face.

"Sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just -" she started. She was unsure how to explain it.

"You had to put Henry first." Mary Margaret finished, a look of understanding crossed the woman's face. There was as slight smile there, one that told Emma that she did the right thing.

"I was angry at you for so long - wondering how you could chose to let me grow up without you. But then, I just… seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you're still doing that. I'm not used to someone doing that for me" she confessed, all the feelings that she had been having for the past two days came rushing forward. For so long, she felt as if it was just her against the world. Sure, she had a support system, but there was always something missing from it. There was love, but she didn't always feel it was unconditional, she didn't always feel that someone would give up everything for her. It didn't click for her until she thought Henry was in danger. If she could do what she just did to save Henry, she could understand why her parents did what they did.

"Well, get used to it." her mother laughed a bit. It was like they finally understood each other, finally moving past their history, looking forward at the future. Her mother pulled her in for a hug. It was the first time that Emma truly felt like the woman's daughter. Sure, they had embraced when the curse lifted, but things didn't seem real at that time, but now, everything was falling into place.

The pair walked out of the room and found Aurora and Mulan a couple of doors down. They all decided it had been a long day, and while they should get back to the camp to see what damage Cora had done, they needed a good night's sleep for the journey.

 **Review?! The next chapter will finally see our favorite couple meeting again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N a few days early, but I got some wonderful news today so I'm gonna post this in honor of that! Please please please review! I really hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Three

 _Emma had been living with Ingrid for three years. In those years, Emma's bond with the woman whom she now regarded as her mother had grown stronger. It took time, but Emma was finally beginning to feel at home. She was finally beginning to accept that she was loved and that things were going to be OK. She didn't feel so alone anymore. She began to have hope. Ingrid accepted Emma for everything she was. She was always positive and understanding. Yet, there were still those talks of Emma's potential greatness and power. For an eight year old, it got to be annoying._

 _Over the years, Emma kept dreaming of that place. It wasn't quite the same as the first dream. Most of the time, she would just dream of walking along the streets of the village, exploring the forest and the docks. Sometimes she would dream she was playing with the kids again. But she never dreamed of the boy. The dreams didn't come frequently, but when they came, it was like Emma's faith was renewed. The last time she had dreamt of the village was two months ago. She was in school and a girl had made fun of her for being adopted. She remembered coming home in tears, the mean girl's words cutting her to her core. That night, she dreamt of the village. She walked along the streets and stared up at the stars once the town fell quiet. She woke feeling better about everything. The stars still sparked for her, and somehow she just knew that things were going to be OK._

 _Emma had spent the night with Ingrid at the fair that had come to town. It was summer, and the Minnesota air was perfect. They spent hours playing games and going on all the rides. It was the first time Emma really felt at home. It was the first time she was truly happy and at peace with her situation. It was the first time Emma truly saw Ingrid as her mom. In fact, it was the first time Emma actually called her mom. Ingrid cried, pulling Emma into a large embrace._

 _Emma could remember falling asleep, but the next thing she knew she was back in that seaside village. This time, she could tell things were different. The children were running inside as a man marched up the street. He wasn't large, but something was unsettling about him. He had the most ridiculous sneer on his face. It was like he was trying too hard to look tough, yet Emma knew he wasn't a man she wanted to cross. Behind the man came two boys. One was tall and lanky, and he looked to be about sixteen. The other boy was younger. He was more timid, not looking up from the ground as he walked._

 _As the man moved closer towards her, she moved to hide behind a stand. For some reason, her instinct kicked in, and she knew she couldn't be out in the open in front of this man. Something about him just screamed run. The man and the two boys came to a stop near her hiding spot. She wasn't fully hidden, but just enough that man didn't spot her._

" _You boy," the man spoke, looking to the older boy. "Go down to the tavern and get me a wench for the night. Meet me at the inn in thirty minutes. If you are not there, it will be the lash for you."_

 _The boy ran off without any word. Emma saw him go straight for the inn, not looking back at the man. The man laughed a bit at the scene that had just been displayed. He was getting a kick out of scaring the boys. He turned to the younger one._

" _Now you, you bastard, you wait right here. Don't go running off anywhere. There is no escaping for you, you are my property now, understand. Your no good father assured me of that. I will find you if you run, and when I do, you won't be able to sit down for weeks." he cackled. The boy's head stayed hung, refusing to look the man in the eyes. He gave a slight nod and moved to sit near Emma's spot._

 _As the man entered into the shop, Emma took notice of the boy near her. He was skinny - too skinny really. It reminded her of the kids in the group home. No one ever had enough to eat, so everyone stayed small. His hands were shaking, in fact, his whole body was shaking. She didn't know what made her want to talk to the boy, but something in her opened her mouth._

" _Hey," she whispered, " are you OK?"_

 _The boy whipped his head around, the brown matted hair on his head moving only slightly. He needed a bath desperately, or to cut his hair. His eyes bore into her, and it was only then did she realize who she was looking at. It was the boy from all those years ago. His sea blue eyes darker now, but still the same. He had grown up a bit; he was taller, his face a bit longer and more structured. Yet his eyes were still red. He had been crying again._

" _You." he said. No explanation behind it, just a statement._

" _You remember me?" she asked._

" _Aye, you were there the night my mom died. That was four years ago though. You sat with me until my dad called for me." he said as an explanation._

" _Yeah, I did. I'm sorry about your mom," she said, moving to sit closer to the boy. He was in the daylight, while she stayed hidden in the shadows. She was sure if the man came back out of the shop and saw them talking, it would only lead to bad things._

" _Thanks." he said, tears welling up in his eyes again._

" _Who was that?" she asked, moving her head to point inside the building. A grimace appearing on her face._

" _The captain." he said, with a small sob. He didn't explain anything else, but for some reason, this time, Emma couldn't help but push him for more answers._

" _You work for him?" she asked._

" _No, I belong to him now. When my mom died, my dad moved us away. He was gone a lot, always out to sea working. A few days ago, he came home and told me and my brother to pack up our things, that we were leaving. Two nights ago, he abandoned ship, trading Liam and myself for his safe passage." he said, tears now falling freely down his face._

" _That's horrible." she said, unsure of what to say. Everything the boy said sucked. He had already lost his mother, and now his father had abandoned him. She understood what he felt, and knew there wasn't much she could say to make him feel better. It had taken her years to finally be OK with her situation. They were both orphans, left by the people who were supposed to love them and protect them._

 _The boy just nodded, as his tears kept falling. It was like he hadn't been able to grieve properly; it was like everything was hitting him like a bag of bricks. She reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, just holding it in hers. She knew it wasn't much, but she hoped it would help; especially since she knew it was all she had wanted when she was younger - someone to show that they cared._

" _I'm Emma by the way. Emma Swan." she said, smiling at the boy._

" _Killian Jones." he said, a small smile appearing on his somber face._

 _They sat in silence for a while, her hand in his. She knew the man would be coming out soon - remembering his words to the boy who must be Killian's brother. Too soon, he would have to leave again, back to his horrible life, back to his own personal hell._

" _I know it isn't much, and I know it doesn't seem like it now, but things will get better. When I first met you, I didn't think I would ever have a family, but now I have a mom. She isn't my real mom, but she loves me. Just don't let this beat you. You aren't alone," she said, hoping to give him some of the hope she was beginning to feel again. He smiled at her, a true smile this time._

" _Thanks." he whispered. As he did, the bell above the door to the shop rang out. Killian jumped up and moved away from his spot. The man came out and laughed._

" _Ah good, you're still here. But I can't say I didn't wish you did run." he laughed, pushing Killian ahead of him and up the street towards the tavern._

 _Emma wanted to follow him, but knew it wasn't a good idea. Instead, she walked the opposite way. Praying and hoping that Killian would be OK, and that maybe she would see him again someday. She sat by the docks until the sun had set - the stars filling the sky. Bringing out hope to the people of the seaside village._

 _She woke with a revived hope the next morning. Now that she really looked at things - her life was pretty amazing. She only wished the boy from her dreams was real - even though she knew he wasn't - she hoped that he found his hope and happiness; the way she found hers._

* * *

It took them longer than expected to walk back to the camp. They were all tired from their previous day's activities. Aurora had thankfully found some of Snow's old clothes and wore them instead of her dress, which helped with the trek through the woods. Even though there were clothes; Emma refused to change. Putting on the clothes of the Enchanted Forest was just too much for her to handle.

They arrived back to the camp around sunset. The scene before them was different than what had greeted them when they first arrived. The tents had been burned to the ground, leaving scraps of fabric fluttering in the breeze. Bodies laid all around them. Many were bloody and mangled. Emma had seen some pretty bad things before, but nothing compared to this.

"Spread out, stay silent, but look for survivors." Mulan ordered, moving towards Lancelot's tent.

Emma stayed close to Mary Margaret though. After her confession last night, she didn't feel right walking away from her mother. Besides, she was coming to grips that her mother was their best warrior. There was no way she was going to walk away from the person that had the best chance of getting them home.

"What happened?" Emma questioned.

"Ogres." came a whisper from Aurora who was also nearby. Looks like no one followed Mulan's rule. Aurora's face was twisted with guilt and horror.

"No," Mary Margaret interrupted. "No, this wasn't done by ogres, only made to look that way. Look."

She pointed to a corpse lying near Emma, who was faced up. The face of the man was turned, looking away from the group. He was bloody, and his scalp was covered in dirt. It was his shirt however that stood out to Emma. There was a large ring of blood that could be seen underneath the shirt, but there was no tear in the shirt or wound.

"What the hell?" Emma voiced.

"Cora." Mary Margaret explained, using only the woman's name. Aurora seemed to understand the connotation of the name, while Emma was left questioning. "She used to rip the hearts out of people, to use them and control them. I've seen something like this before."

"Shit." Emma swore, what the hell had they gotten themselves into.

"We need to leave. She could still be here." Mary Margaret said, moving back through the mess of bodies to find Mulan.

"I'm going to try and find supplies and survivors." Aurora added, moving away from Emma.

Emma looked around at the destruction that surrounded her. Cora was mad. How could she do this? She killed all of these people simply because Emma destroyed a way to get to her land? What kind of monster were they dealing with? While Emma thought about Cora, her mind also drifted back to her son. How the hell were they going to find a way back now? Things were starting to look hopeless - things were starting to look like they would be stuck here, in a crazy universes with heart stealing witches and Disney characters come to life.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed her mother's arrival at her side. Emma was staring off into the woods that circled the camp. She had been hoping they would calm her, but they did the opposite. They were too confining, they made Emma feel that she was truly lost.

"Emma?" she heard her mother's question.

"I'm fine." Emma lied.

"Hey, it's OK. We will find a way back to our family. We always find each other, and this time is no different, it may just take some hard work. You just need to…"

"Have hope?" Emma interjected.

"Yes, have hope." Mary Margaret insisted. "I spoke with Mulan, we will be leaving shortly. She thinks there may be another Kingdom not too far from here that can help. They are just finding supplies."

Her mother stood close to her, just standing with her while she looked out to the trees. Hope was something her mother always said to have, but didn't she realize just how pointless it was to have hope. Hope could let you down. She used to hope for a real family, she used to hope that giving Henry up was the right decision. Look where that hope got her now: stuck in a fantasyland running from a crazy witch who wanted to get back to her world and take her son.

She kept her eyes trained on the woods. Wishing that something would click inside of her, that some miracle would come. Hell, they were in a land with magic, maybe wishes did come true here; plus it was better than hope. She knew wishes were empty, but it still helped her.

The stars were out now. Her mother built up a fire while Mulan and Aurora were still looking around the camp. Emma didn't think there would be any survivors - why would Cora leave anyone alive? At least though, they could maybe find some food and they could eat for the first time since breakfast.

"I found someone." Mulan said, her voice coming closer to their area in the camp. "Move, let's go." she heard her voice call. It sounded like Mulan was having issues with their survivor. She heard the thunk of a body being pushed down onto the ground.

"Get your bloody hands off of me. Untie me now. What the hell is going on?" came the voice of their survivor. Emma was just about to turn around when the voice rang in its familiar noise. _No, it can't be_ Emma thought to herself. There was no way in hell this was happening. She was frozen, her back to the commotion behind her.

"Mulan, why is he tied up?" Aurora questioned.

"For our protection. Cora ripped our people's hearts out, and I know she can control them with their hearts. I'm not taking a chance that this is either Cora in disguises or that she is using him." The woman explained. She had a point - it wouldn't make sense for Cora to leave anyone, and they couldn't trust those left in the camp after the reveal of Lancelot.

"Who are you? What happened here?" Mary Margaret questioned the man.

"Last night, Cora appeared. She came in so quickly, taking out half of the people with fire. Then she started to rip out their hearts. I ran to get away, and hid myself among the rubble of one of the tents. However, I must have passed out, as I don't remember anything from the day, only waking up and this lass tying me up. I was just lucky she was so enraged she didn't notice me. Please, I am not Cora and she doesn't have my heart." he explained.

"Untie him." came Mary Margaret's voice.

"No!" shouted Emma, still not turning around. She couldn't bear to witness the sight that would wait her.

"What the bloody hell?" the voice said again, and Emma knew that if she turned around she would see a face she though she had only dreamed about.

Emma turned around slowly, wishing that she would be wrong, that the voice would belong to someone else. She prayed that she wouldn't see a mess of floppy hair and bright blue eyes.

"He's lying," she said as her turn came full circle. She could finally see the body that the voice belonged to, and unfortunately her prayers weren't answered. The man was kneeling down beside the fire, his face locked on hers. The mess of brown, almost black, hair stood out first, it was shorter than the last time she dreamt of him. His eyes a bit darker, filled with anger and annoyance. Yet they still shined, there was still a sparkle in them.

When his eyes met hers, she felt the same pull to him she felt in her dreams. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. He was real. He was actually here. Believing that the world she had dreamt about was real came quite easy to Emma. But believing the man who she used to dream about was real was something much different. His eyes roamed over her body, taking her in. There was confusion behind his look, but there was also a knowledge and understanding. His eyes began to narrow to fully grasp the situation he now found himself in.

Mary Margaret had walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. There was a question in her eyes, trying to understand Emma's reasoning. She had told her mother once that she had a way of knowing that people were lying, and at this moment, she knew the man in front of her was lying.

"Hello Killian." she said in almost a whisper, as everyone in the group turned to look at the man.

"Emma?" he said, staring right through her.

* * *

 _Since the night she had met Killian officially, Emma's dreams happened more and more. Most of the time though, she dreamt of that seaside village. Playing with the local children and exploring the area. It was slowly becoming her favorite place, even if it wasn't real. Sometimes though, she would dream she was floating on the ocean, stretching out forever around her. Those dreams worried her a bit - they were weird. She was always alone, on a ship, one that would continue to sail every if she didn't do anything. She would spend her time reading the books she found on the ship and watching the sun move through the sky._

 _Emma was now fourteen. She was in middle school - a very trying time for young ladies according to her mother. She hadn't made many friends, preferring to be by herself. She had taken to reading to help pass the time at school during lunch and recess. She had some friends, but they weren't anything compared to the friends she had in her dreams. She kept them secret though._

 _Over the years she had come to accept Ingrid as her mother. She had been there for her through everything now. She was supportive and compassionate. She helped Emma with her homework and planned fun and exciting adventures on the weekend. Emma even got to visit Disney world, a surprise that Ingrid had planned for her when she graduated from the fifth grade. Emma loved every minute of it - but hated the ride of Peter Pan. That kid gave her the creeps._

 _While everything had been going well, there were still times when Emma's fears and doubts came crawling back to the surface, especially on days like today. Today the school held a father/daughter dance, and since Emma didn't have a father she didn't attend. It was really depressing. She was in the eighth grade and this was her last year in middle school - thank god! She couldn't wait for high school. But she did still want to enjoy all the things middle schoolers experience. So instead of attending the dance, she sat at home, in her chair that looked out at the night sky and tried to imagine a better life - one where she had a true family - one where she had a mom and a dad._

 _She fell asleep in that chair, and was transported to her dream world, where everything was perfect. She didn't know if she had a family there, but she felt like she did. She felt happier than she had ever felt in that world._

 _Once she was in her town, she felt a pull towards the tavern. She had only ever been in there once before, when she was so hungry and she hadn't eaten that day. The Inn Keeper, who also owned the tavern, gave her a meal for free - it was the best soup she had ever tasted. But today, she wasn't really hungry. But something inside of her told her to make her way to the tavern. As she entered, she took a look around. No one really looked familiar that was until she saw a man in the corner. He was familiar, and had a huge scowl across his face._

" _Come here wench." he barked at the passing tavern lady, and it was with that she placed the man. He was the captain who Killian was forced to serve. If the captain was back, maybe that meant Killian was back too. It had been years since she had seen him. She thought about him a lot actually. She had gained a family, but he had lost his. Emma scolded herself earlier that night when she was upset about not having a father, because at least she had a mother: Killian had neither. She looked around the tavern again, hoping to see the boy she used to know. Not seeing anyone else familiar, she moved out back. Many times the younger group would come to the alley to drink there - the servant boy who worked in the tavern would serve them the left over ale through a hole in the wall, since they weren't old enough to drink._

 _She was overcome with joy when she saw him sitting against a wall. He looked older, as he always did. His hair was messier than it had been the last time she saw him, and was a bit longer. In fact, it was long enough she thought it could be pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were closed and his hands were wrapped around a large cup, which Emma was sure was filled with ale. His legs were stuck out in front of him, and she wondered how much he grew since they last met. Drawing herself from her inner monologue of assessing his growth, Emma barreled towards him._

" _Killian!" she yelled, making his head jerk up. His eyes were bright red, but she could tell he hadn't been crying. His eyes were hazy. Killian Jones was drunk._

" _Emma?" he questioned, her name falling from his lips with the sound of shock._

" _I haven't' seen you in forever." she said, bending down to look at him square in the eyes. Her hands came to rest on his hands that still held the cup. He smelled of the sea and alcohol. It wasn't something she was used to. She wouldn't say he stunk, but she would confess she never wanted to smell him like this again._

" _Aye lass, it's been a while." he said, sadness spilling out._

" _How are you? You look different? How long has it been actually?" she asked,_

" _I've been better lass. It's been six years since I last saw you. You've grow up too. Your hair is longer now," he said, reaching out with one hand to grab a strand of her hair._

" _I'm fourteen now," she confessed. He chuckled at her statement. "So, what is going on Killian? Why are you drinking?"_

 _Looking down at his mug, she could see that he wasn't drinking ale. Normally the ale the boys drank had foam on the top, or at least some bubbles. This liquid was the same color as the ale, but had a different scent._

" _Ah, the rums helps." He said, moving to take another sip of the drink. Emma could already see that this was not good for him. She was only fourteen, but she already knew that drinking wasn't the answer to someone's problems. In fact, they tended to make things worse. She reached out, and took his hand again, stopping him from taking another sip._

" _Helps with what?" she inquired._

" _Why do you care lass, it's been six years since I've seen you? You didn't care then," he barked at her. It hurt, it wasn't her fault she could never find him._

" _I care, you're my friend Killian. You've helped me more than you know. The last time I saw you, you helped me to realize something - helped me to hope again. I've tried to find you again, but you are never here when I am. I'm sorry Killian, but I'm here now." she explained. She knew deep down that this was a dream, but why should she tell him that._

" _I'm sorry lass. We've actually only been in this port once after that last time. I tried to find you too, but I couldn't. The Captain had me cleaning up the ship the entire time. I didn't even make it off the ship." he confessed._

" _OK, so tell me what is wrong." she said, moving to now sit beside him. She still kept hold of his hands, hoping that it would stop him from drinking._

" _Well, the captain is the same, still as evil as ever. My brother and I have been trying to save our money to buy commissions in the Royal Navy. I can't live on that ship any longer lass, I can't. I can't take the torture anymore," he said, bowing his head. She wanted to ask him what he meant by torture, but she knew she didn't really want to know - all she knew was it was bad._

" _Are you all close?" she asked, and when his head cocked to the side she rephrased the question. "Are you and Liam close to saving up the money? Can I help at all?' she said._

 _He shook his head at her question and pulled his legs up to his chest. She allowed him to put the mug to the side and wrap his hands around his legs. She placed her hand on his forearm, hoping to give him encouragement to tell the rest of his tale._

" _No lass, we are not. Thanks to me. I've been drinking almost every day lately, just so I can make it through the pain. Last night, I gambled away the money that Liam asked me to watch. We were only five gold coins away from a commission for the both of us, and I stupidly gambled it away while I was drinking. The captain has our money now, and I fear his torture will get worse now." he confessed, the pain of his actions coming out in his voice._

" _Well I'm sorry Killian that it happened, but at the same time you deserved It." she said, not holding back. It was time for some tough love, as Ingrid called it. A few weeks ago, Emma got into a fight with a girl, and while Ingrid was sorry that Emma had to stick up for herself, she also told her that she now had to live with the consequences. She deserved her punishment then, just like Killian deserved his now. She would never wish him to be tortured, but maybe losing his money while drunk and gambling could teach him a lesson._

" _Let me explain," she started when she say the look of betrayal on his face. "You have been going about this all wrong. Drinking isn't the solution to anything Killian; in fact it is a problem. Gambling is the same. Maybe, instead of seeing this as some hell, see it as a shining light to get better, to be better. You don't have to live like this Killian. Sober up, stop gambling, and get your money back. You're only down and out if you believe it. Start living your life."_

 _He looked at her, his eyes taking in her face. A small smile came to life on his. It wasn't like the one she had seen years prior when he was a boy, but it was still a smile._

" _Do you really think so?" he asked._

" _Yes. Every day I deal with crap from kids at school, and I had to learn to move on from it. I had to use the pain to get my strength. Take the pain you feel, the anger, the resentment, and use it. I believe in you," she said. She did believe in him. He had been through so much, and he was still living, that had to count for something._

" _You're right lass. I just wish there was something I could do to help my brother. He is so mad at me," he explained._

" _Well, you start by apologizing, and truly meaning it. Then, you stop drinking, or if you can't do that, you limit yourself. You start being the man you want to be," she stated._

" _Is that what you do?" he asked._

" _I'm still really young Killian, but yes. I don't let what the other kids say about me determine who I am. Sometimes, I still cry and get upset. Hell, I was just in a fight a few weeks ago I got into a fight with a girl who was mean to me. But, I used it to my advantage. I don't want to be that girl, so I won't be. I use it as a reminder." she said._

 _Ingrid had always said Emma was wise beyond her young years, and in this moment, Emma felt that._

" _Now, get up, clean yourself up, and go for a walk. Sober up. Go and talk to your brother, and start over," she said, standing up. She reached her hand down, offering him help. He took her hand. It was the first time their hands had touched this way. Sure, she held his hands while they had a cup in them, but this was the first time their fingers intertwined. There was a spark in that touch, one that held something special. Emma looked into his blue eyes, and something stirred within her._

" _Thanks Swan." he said, using her last name. She hadn't taken Ingrid's last name when she was adopted, but the schools used her mother's name, so she hadn't been called Swan in a while. She liked it. The smirk he had on his face helped too._

" _You're welcome Killian. Please try to get better," she said, finally letting go of his hand._

" _Aye." he said, turning to leave._

 _He was at the end of the alley when he turned around to look at her. His blue eyes staring into her. They were clearer now, the hazy lifting and redness subsiding._

" _Do you think we'll see each other again?" he questioned, a hint of longing in them._

" _I hope so," she confessed._

" _Me too Swan. You're my guardian angel," he said, a large smile crossing his face, as he turned to exit the alleyway._

* * *

"Emma?" he said, staring right through her.

The name on his lips almost brought her crumbling to her knees. His voice tore a hole straight through her. It had been years since she had seen him, dreamt of him, and heard his voice whisper her name. Yet, everything seemed to fall back into place the second he said her name.

"Swan? Is that really you?" he questioned again, pulling her from her trance.

"Yes. Been a long time hasn't Jones?" she said in a simple statement, no emotion coming to her voice. She was trying to stay calm and steady, not letting on the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts that were running through her head.

Mulan moved to untie the man again. It was frustrating that the girl couldn't just listen to what she had to say. Mulan trusted Mary Margaret. Emma though didn't get the same respect from Mulan that she gave her mother.

"I said don't untie him." she barked at the warrior. Aurora jumped back at the sudden increase of Emma's voice - pain and anger coming out in the words.

"Emma please, let me go," he begged from his position on the ground.

Emma took in the sight before her. He was wearing clothes that were too big for him, that covered every inch of skin he had minus his head and hands. They were a pale color, but had dirt caked on them. There were no tears in the fabric, in fact, the outfit looked too clean if you asked her. It helped solidify her gut instinct that he was lying.

"No, not until you tell us the truth." she said, not making eye contact.

Killian didn't respond, just hung his head low, cast down towards his bent knees. It was a look Emma was used to seeing on him, as it was the look he had their first meeting. In that moment, it reminded her of the boy she used to consider her friend. Sure, an imaginary friend, but a friend nonetheless.

"Alright, fine." he sighed, his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Who are you?" Aurora questioned.

"Killian Jones, but you may know me better by my moniker… Hook." he began, when he said his new name, Emma actually let out a laugh. Captain fucking Hook was Killian Jones, the boy she had saved countless times according to him. The man with a perm and an ugly moustache was in fact the man sitting before them. Emma had to admit, Disney really screwed this one up.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so that I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got there." he explained, a look of regret passed through his eyes.

"She can't get there though, Emma destroyed the wardrobe." Mary Margaret explained, looking at her daughter. Emma was glad she kept her distance. She wasn't sure if she could handle comfort from her mother right now. Emma's mind was still going a mile a minute: trying to wrap her head around what was coming to play.

"That's where you're wrong love. The enchantment remains. She collected the ashes from the rubble. She is going to use them to open a portal. Now, I think it's time you untie me!" he said, rather matter of factly. At least somethings were still the same with him. As Emma grew older, and she met him more times in her fantasies, he became more confident and authoritative. He hadn't lost that, unlike his left hand. She actually found herself wondering if the story was true, that Peter Pan had fed it to a crocodile.

"What do you think Emma?" her mother asked.

"I'm not sure, on one hand he was working with Cora, which means we can't very well trust him much. But on the other, he is telling the truth." she stated. She could see it in his eyes; he wasn't lying about Cora's plan or her use for him. However, she was scared to trust him. What if Cora did have his heart? What if he betrayed them?

"Emma, please, you need me," he begged.

"Why?" she questioned, the words coming out a bit harsher than she wanted. "Why the hell do we need you?"

"Because I can help you get back to your land. I arranged for transport to your land with Cora. However, it seems that I picked the wrong side. If I help you to get back to your land, all I ask is that you take me with you." he said, again, only truth ringing out in his words.

"Fine, we accept your help, but you have to prove to us that we can trust you, until then, you stay in cuffs. Also, you need to prove that Cora doesn't have your heart. It's the only way we will let you out of them." she said, looking to the others for approval of her plan. All nodded in response.

* * *

"What is Cora after now, in order to get back to our land." Mary Margaret asked Killian. They had been walking in the woods for a while now. The darkness surrounding them. The moon's light didn't penetrate well into the dense wood. Emma fell to the back of the pack, refusing to be near the man she once trusted, or at least she thought she trusted. She was starting to think that maybe he wasn't the same person, that maybe her version of Killian Jones was different than this version. Maybe her dreams were of a different world, where Killian Jones was a good guy.

"She said she needed to find a compass in order to travel within the portal. The wardrobe can't direct itself, so something needs to be used to plot the course. During the first curse, it drew its destination from the curse that was surrounding it. A hat uses the people who travel in it, and their minds. A bean is similar to a wardrobe, it needs to be guided. Cora is looking for a special compass, one that leads to a person's heart's desire," he explained. He had been leading them through the woods. They still didn't trust him, but something told Emma that he wasn't leading them into immediate danger.

"And where might this compass be? Is that where we are headed?" Aurora asked. She spoke to Killian with a bit of remorse.

"Aye lass, hopefully we are able to get the compass before Cora, and make it back to your land in time to stop her." he added.

Mary Margaret fell back, coming to pace with her daughter. Emma could tell she had many questions. She wasn't sure if she would be able to answer them all. Not without revealing too much. She wasn't prepared to tell her mother everything, not yet.

"So, you know him?" her mother asked.

"Yes, at least I'm pretty sure I do." Emma said, rather quickly.

"How?" the question from Mary Margaret was one Emma wished she knew the answer to. She had dreamt of this place since she was a kid. She never thought it was real. How was she able to dream of people and places she had never been to or seen? How was she able to create relationships with them through a dream?

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Well maybe Regina or Gold will know once we get home. Hopefully they will have some answers for you." For the first time since she arrived in the enchanted forest, Emma did have hope. Hope that she would get some answers she had been waiting for her entire life.

* * *

"Up ahead. We'll find he compass just over that ridge." Hook said, pointing with his conjoined hands before him.

They had stopped walking about two hours after leaving the camp, putting enough distance between the carnage and themselves in order to sleep. Each person took a turn watching Killian and the surrounding area. Emma had the third watch, right after Aurora and right before her mother. Thankfully when Aurora woke her, Killian had fallen asleep, allowing Emma some peace, some time to think.

She had stared at him for a while, taking in his features. Just like when she found him in that alleyway, his features had changed, but he was still Killian. His hair was still a mess, but Emma would be lying if she said it didn't suit him. He had a beard as well, framing the hard structure of his face. He was taller, even compared to the last time she saw him. Could he really have kept growing? He had shed his get up before Mulan took the first watch, and seeing him in leather did something to her. It always had.

Once they awoke the following morning, Emma tried hard to keep in check her emotions. She still wasn't sure if Cora had his heart or not. She hoped, for her sake, she didn't. She hoped that the man in front of her was truly there, helping them without a hidden agenda.

Mary Margaret was again walking in the back with Emma, while Mulan walked beside Hook. Aurora was between them, acting as a buffer.

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing is a trap?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Emma had thought about that, and truthfully was OK either way. If it was a trap, she knew what was coming. If it wasn't a trap, it was icing on the cake.

"I have thought of that. As long as we know it maybe a trap, then we can stay one step ahead of them. The Killian I know would do anything to protect those around him, and if he gave you his word, he meant it. I am hoping it is the same Killian, but if not, at least we knew it ahead of time. Cora isn't going to get what she wants either way." Emma said. She meant it too. Cora wasn't going to be winning any battles. Emma would stop at nothing to get back to Henry.

As they came to the edge of the forest, a large area spread out before them. Farms scattered the area, breaking it up into little squares. However, what Emma saw in the middle was what made her jaw drop.

A giant beanstalk rose from the ground and ascended into the sky. _Shit_ she thought.

"Let me guess - the compass is up there?" she said, throwing a look at Killian, one normally reserved for annoying men at bars or teenagers in the supermarket.

"Aye love." he added, looking at her for the first time that morning.

"So what do we do?" she questioned, a bit sarcastically.

"We climb it of course. But it isn't the climb that we should worry about. It's the giant at the top." he said with a grin. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out of the tree line with a determination. She was going to get that compass and get back to her son. Nothing was going to stand in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again to Clare for betaing this project and thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed. This is only my second story, so I am still not really confident of my writing, so I really hope you like where the story is going. Reviews would be lovely!**

Nothing was going to stand in Emma's way of getting her son back and getting home. Not even the man who was now staring daggers at her. She shouldn't have been surprised at the sight of the giant beanstalk in front of them. She just didn't expect it to be so ominous. Dark clouds circled the top, or what she thought was the top, of the stalk. Ravens cawed as they circled the large object.

"Well love, your compass awaits." Killian said, "Shall we?"

She looked over to the man, giving him another death stare; similar to the one she gave him earlier. He was becoming annoying. He was nothing like she remembered. She couldn't help but wonder in the man she knew was still inside. If he was still caring, sweet, compassionate, willing to do anything for his family - and looking at the man, she wasn't quite sure he was.

"Wait…" she called out to the group who had begun to walk closer to the beanstalk. "If these beans can create portals, why don't we just get one? Why do we need the compass?"

She remembered his explanation earlier. If a bean could be used to get the home, why should they even bother with the compass - or with Cora for that matter?

"Because there aren't any more beans, anywhere. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong" he said. The my dear part made her roll her eyes, but pulled at her heartstrings as well. She tried to ward off the memories that came flooding back to her with his endearment.

"There was a guy named Jack, a cow, and something about an evil giant with a golden goose or harp. It's been a while," she explained rather quickly, hoping to distract everyone from the internal mind fuck she was having.

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth isn't as glamorous. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good and share them, they used them to plunder the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants, burned and salted the Earth they grew in. If they couldn't have them, then nobody could. It's really very bad form." Emma found herself rolling her eyes again. She remembered the Killian who used to believe in good form. Was that Killian still there?

"Why hasn't anyone tried to grow more?" Emma questioned.

"Because one giant did survive - the most fearsome and terrible of them all." Killian explained.

"And we need to get past him to get the compass - don't we?" Mary Margaret questioned, joining in on the conversation. Mulan and Aurora stood back, not willing to involve themselves.

"Indeed." Hook smiled. "And once we get it, we steal the ashes back from Cora and we're on our way."

This caused Mulan to move back towards the group, a slight anger in her eyes.

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora? How can we trust you?" she questioned, bringing up the point Mary Margaret had only moments ago.

"Because you four are far safer company. Cora was means to an end - that end being to get to your world." He replied. She knew he wasn't lying, but something just didn't seem right. Why did he want to get to their world? "Am I lying love?" he questioned, turning to look at Emma.

"No, but why do you want to get to our land in the first place?" She asked.

"That love, is a tale for another time." he confessed, something passing in his eyes. She couldn't place the look, but it felt familiar.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Emma said rather sternly, walking towards to the stalk. It was quite dominating, looming above her, but she could and would conquer this - she had to. It had been a few days in this realm, and she wasn't sure how much time had passed in her world, but she had to get to Henry.

"However, the giant has enchanted the beanstalk. No one is able to climb it." Killian said, moving closer to the stalk.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get up there? Seriously? Why did you even bring us here?" Her voice raising to meet the anger she was feeling inside. This was a wild goose chase.

"Thanks to Cora, I do have a counter spell that allows us to climb. If you'd be so kind milady," he said, motioning with his tied hands towards Mary Margaret.

Her mother rolled her eyes at the man, moving to cut the rope that held him prisoner. In one build motion, her mother cut the rope and Killian rolled his arms and nodded a thanks. His cocky smile back on his face. He held up his hand - showing off a glowing cuff.

"This will allow me to climb to the top. I have one more - Cora was going to come with me, but like I said, you four are much better company. So only question remains… which of you four lovelies will be taking her place?" he questioned, looking at the four women standing in front of him.

They all turned to look at each other, Emma wondering if her mother was going to insist that Mulan or her go. Emma was already mentally preparing herself for not just the climb that she knew she was going to take, but for the fight with her mother over it.

"Go on, fight it out ladies. Don't be afraid to really get into it," he said, swaying his body in a fighting motion. For the third time in less than ten minutes, Emma found herself rolling her eyes. Yet, stifling a laugh at the same time. Maybe there was some Killian still left in there.

* * *

 _Sixteen. Emma was finally sixteen. She had been looking forward to this birthday for a long time. In her eyes, she was an adult now. She could legally drive, she could just get in the car her mother had gifted her, and just drive. Not that she would do that; she was happy where she was. But the idea that she was actually able to do that was invigorating._

 _Her mother had sat her down that day for a woman-to-woman talk. Emma had been dreading this conversation for years. Hell, she was in high school now, and the covered just about everything she needed to know in Health class. Her brain was already scared from having to listen to a middle-aged overweight PE teacher discuss sexual health; and now it looked like she was going to have to listen to her mother discuss it as well._

 _She didn't have a boyfriend, all the boys in her school lacking in anything Emma found interesting. Sure there were some good-looking guys that Emma didn't mind looking at, but she was looking for something more._

 _She had been dreaming about her seaside village a lot lately. She always started by trying to find Killian. She hoped he found the happiness he deserved, and she hoped he was able to change his ways, but as the days piled up, and each one passing without a sign from him, she began to worry. It was hard for her to remember that he was just a dream. Even though he was just a dream, she couldn't help but feel he was real in a way. She felt closer to him than anyone else._

 _The talk her mother had with her wasn't as scaring as she thought it would be. Mostly Ingrid just droned on about coming into herself. Growing into all the magic she had inside of her. Ever since she was little, Ingrid had told her she had something special locked away. Emma was feeling different, more powerful. However, she knew it wasn't because of magic, but because she was comfortable with who she was. She was doing really well in school, she had a good group of friends, and she was happy._

 _She went to bed that night hoping to have another wonderful dream of her village. The next thing she knew, she was smelling the salt and hearing the crowd that had wondered into the street._

 _She was standing at the fountain, which was turned on and flowing. Children raced about, yelling greetings as they passed. Over the years, Emma had learned many names, there was Sarah who worked at the tavern, a man named Stephens who ran the docks, and a young boy named Leo who always wanted Emma to play hide and seek with him. Emma felt close with her village family. The best part was they never questioned why she would only sometimes show up, and how each time she somewhat looked different. Her dreamworld was perfect._

 _The crowd was moving down towards the docks. She could see giant sails flowing in the breeze. She had never seen them before during her visits. There was an energy surrounding the movement._

" _What's going on?" she questioned to no one in particular, but someone must have heard her, because an answer came from her side._

" _The Jewel of the Realm has docked. It's the newest ship in the Navy." Emma turned to find the redheaded Sarah next to her._

" _Really?" Emma questioned._

" _Yes! It's so exciting. We never thought we would get to see it. Normally it's docked in the South. We heard that the Captain insisted on docking here - saying he grew up here and wanted to return home." Sarah explained._

 _Hope overcame Emma. She knew of someone who grew up here, was on ships, wanted to be in the Navy, and wanted to return. Was the ship's captain Killian? Was he back?_

 _She ran with Sarah down to the docks, taking in the ship. It was grand to say the least. The ship was at least twice the size of the other ships that docked in the marina. It's sails a pristine white, which made the dark wood stand out. Men were bustling around the docks, moving supplies on and off the ship. She didn't see anyone she knew. She and Sarah sat on a bench near the ship watching the excitement unfold. A few minutes after sitting down, Emma heard a conversation that peaked her interest._

" _Captain Jones said he and the Lieutenant will be at the tavern for a while and they expect the ship to be in pristine condition upon their return." one man said, as he was rolling a barrel near the ship._

" _Aye, gotten a bit bossy since the promotion hasn't he?" the other man said, looking annoyed at the fact the Captain had laid orders._

" _Shut your trap man. Captain is a good one. Same as the Lieutenant. They are good men," the man said. However, Emma was too busy running up towards the tavern to see if what her mind thought was true. Emma took a shortcut through the alleyways, not wanting to waste a minute. She hoped and prayed that it would be Killian in the bar. She hoped that he turned everything around and that he was finally the man he wanted to be. She also prayed it was him simply because she missed him._

 _It was surprising how much you can miss someone who isn't real. She thought of Killian almost daily. In fact, it had become something of a crush. Its part of the reason boys never interested her. She didn't need anyone, she had Killian. Sure, it had been two years since "seeing" him; but she felt closer to him than anyone else. It was silly really. They didn't even know much about each other - only talking a handful of time, but something about him called to her._

 _She rushed into the tavern, not bothering to stop and say hello to the owner. She glanced around the room, hoping to spot him. There was one table at the back - pushed into a corner. Two men sat around the table - their heads close together in conversation. It was dark in the corner; hell it was dark in the whole tavern. She remembered Sarah saying it created atmosphere - Emma said it created people with eyesight problems._

 _One person, who she assumed was the captain, based on the detailing of his coat, had light brown hair. It was messy, but perfect. He looked familiar, but wasn't Killian. However, when his eyes met hers, and she saw the blue they held, she knew he had to be related to Killian somehow. She was guessing that the man was his brother. Her heart began to swell, if Liam made Captain, then there was hope for Killian too. However, the swell in her heart wasn't as big as it could have been, cause that meant that Killian wasn't the Captain, which meant he wasn't here._

 _She had begun to turn around when she heard her name called from the corner._

" _Swan?" called out the voice. It was in that moment that Emma almost fell to the floor in joy. The voice was familiar and warm. The accent wasn't as thick as she remembered, but the voice still held some playfulness._

 _She turned back around slowly, worried that this was a dream within a dream. It was when her green eyes met his blue, that she let a smile cross her face._

" _Jones?" She said, not moving towards the table. For some reason her body didn't want to move._

" _Aye love, it's me." He said, standing up and moving towards her._

 _He was taller, his body growing till it filled in. He didn't look gangly anymore; instead muscles could be seen beneath his jacket. His hair was still messy, and long, but it accented his face well. There was slight scruff on his chin and cheek. His eyes were the same though, but this time, they were welcoming and happy. The three times she had seen him, he had been crying. She silently thanked the gods that this time, she saw his eyes for how powerful they were. They held something this time - confidence, cockiness, and a hint of passion maybe. Emma wasn't sure, but she was intrigued._

 _Once he reached her he didn't stop, moving to pull her into a large hug. They hadn't hugged before. He was firm, but held her gently. His arms came to wrap around her neck and back, pulling her into him. She breathed him in, he smelled of the sea, and it was intoxicating._

 _As he pulled back, Emma could see the change in the man she used to know. Everything about him had changed, but in a good way. Emma's eyes lit up with her smile._

" _I can't believe its you," she finally said._

" _Me either. I had hoped to see you of course, but I got worried when I didn't find you earlier this morning. Come, we have ale and food on the way. Plus, you can finally meet Liam." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the table in the corner._

 _Liam stood up upon their approach, putting a hand out for Emma to shake. He was slightly taller than Killian, and built a bit differently, but anyone would be able to tell they were brothers._

" _You must be Emma. I'm Captain Liam Jones. It's nice to meet you lass. My little brother here has talked quite a lot about you." he said, shaking Emma's hand._

" _Younger brother, please." Killian said, rather upset at his brother's comment._

 _Emma giggled at Liam's introduction. It was nice to see the banter between the two. They both looked so happy - different than how Killian used to be. She had only seen Liam once, and he did look much different than before, but she knew he was happier too._

 _Killian motioned for Emma to sit between them. However, before the food arrived, Liam excused himself. Emma was a bit hurt by his quick departure, but was relieved when Killian confessed his reasoning._

" _He just wants to give us time to catch up Swan. I promise. I have to admit that I've missed you terribly since our last meeting. Liam knows that, so he is just giving us space. He's gone back to the ship to check in on the crew." Killian explained._

" _Oh." Emma said, not really sure how to respond. He had thought of her, just like she had thought of him. "I did see the ship, she is beautiful. She's very big too!"_

" _Aye, that she is. Liam was made Captain only a short month ago, and the promotion came with the ship." Killian explained._

" _How long has it been Killian?" Emma asked, knowing that sometimes the time's passing in her dream world didn't match the time in her real world._

" _Two long years love. I was sixteen that last you saw of me. I'm actually nineteen now. I just had a birthday." He said, smiling at his last statement._

" _Oh my God!"_

" _Aye lass, and how old are you now?" he asked._

" _I just turned sixteen actually. Today's my birthday. I can't believe it's been so long! I've been around quite often, but I've never seen you." She explained._

" _Well love, Happy Birthday then!" He lifted his goblet and toasted to her._

 _She smiled at the gesture. Had it really been two years since they saw each other - and was he really nineteen. She had to admit that he was ridiculously good looking. He was also strong now. How could all of this happen in just two years? While the time that passed seemed long, it also seemed to fly by._

" _And you haven't seen me because I've been gone. The night you found me and pulled me from my drunken stupor, we left. It took six months, but Liam and I saved up all our money and bought our commissions. I stopped gambling and drinking. We've been in for almost two years now. Liam went up quickly through the ranks - unfortunately because of battles where we lost officers. I've been rising slowly. I'm Liam's First Lieutenant actually." She could tell that he was proud of himself. The smile on his face said everything. She was proud of him too._

" _Oh Killian, I am so proud of you! You did it! I always knew you could." Emma said, pulling him into another hug. It was uncomfortable since the table was in the way, but they made it work._

" _Well it really is all thanks to you love. Times were bad for a while, with that Captain, but each time he reared his ugly head, I just thought of you. It made things better." they had ended their hug, but he had pulled her hands into his. He didn't let go. Their fingers intertwined as he looked at her with true adoration. It actually made her blush. It seemed silly that even though they had only met a handful of times, they relied so heavily on each other. She didn't want to admit to herself or him that she felt the same. When times were hard at school or even just life (she was a teenage - life sucked) she thought of Killian and he gave her hope._

" _Tell me about everything Killian." She said, moving away from the subject. She didn't know if she could handle telling him that he made things better for her too. She had to remember that he wasn't real. He was just a dream._

 _They spent the next few hours in that stuffy tavern discussing his adventures over the past year. They had travelled south and seen the Southern Isles. He told her about the mermaids that haunted distant waters that would lure men to their deaths. He scared her when he said they almost did lose their last ship thanks to one "bloody monster of a siren". He raved about the deserts to the east and the mountains to the north. Emma was quite jealous of their adventures. The most she ever got to do was go to Chicago on a field trip._

" _It sounds amazing Killian. You are so lucky you get to have these adventures," she confessed. The food in front of them had been cleared a while ago. They both had mugs in front of them, but thankfully they were only filled with water. He was true to his word and had quit drinking fully - refusing to touch the stuff even at Liam's advancement party._

" _Aye, but I've miss the land here. I must confess that I have thought of you every day since our last meeting." She stared into his eyes, which held nothing but the truth. Emma's heart began to race, unsure of what to say back to him._

" _Killian, I…" she trailed off. Fear racked through her system. How could she feel the same way about him, knowing what she knew? He was a dream - he couldn't be anything more. How could she feel something for him? Yet at the same time, she knew it was impossible not to feel something. He might be a dream, but he was her dream._

" _Emma, you don't need to say anything. I just had to tell you how I felt when I saw you again. I'm infatuated with you Emma. I wasn't lying when I said you were my guardian angel. You always appear to me whenever I am in need; you guide me through tough times. I begged Liam to come back here, because I needed to see you again. I had hoped that you would find me - that we would find each other." with this confession, he reached across the table to take her hands back into his. She felt the electricity running through their connected fingers._

" _I've missed you too. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about you every day. You've helped me too," she confessed looking into his eyes._

" _We are in town only a few more days. I was hoping to see more of you, get to know you better. What do you say?" he asked._

" _Are you asking me out on a date?" she gawked._

" _Aye love, I guess I am. Emma, would you go out with me? Say tomorrow night?"_

" _Oh Killian, I would love to, but I don't think I can." she said quietly, sadness taking over. She did want to go out with him. Something had happened quickly - once she realized that while he was a dream, but her dream, she allowed herself to open up to him. What was the harm? Why not play out every one of her fantasies while here. But, she also knew that the time wouldn't last - and while she knew he wasn't real, she didn't want to hurt his feelings._

 _She could see the look of disappointment on his face. He wasn't shattered, but there was a sadness behind his eyes._

" _Let me explain, I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow. I can't guarantee anything," she said, not wanting to go into details. His face brightened at her explanation and hers did too. She wanted nothing more than to see him again._

" _That's fine lass. How about if you are here, you meet me at the fountain at six o'clock. If you aren't I will know why." he offered._

" _It wouldn't be because I didn't want to be there." she hoped he could hear the promise in her voice._

" _Aye love, I know." he added._

 _Emma wasn't quite sure when her dream ended and her real world came back to her, but she woke up with a smile on her face. For the rest of the day, she prayed and hoped that she would dream of a blue eyed lieutenant again that night._

* * *

After a bit of bickering between the ladies of the group, they decided that Emma would be going up with Killian. While everyone else had taken to calling him Hook, she couldn't see him that way. Well she could, but she didn't want to. She wanted to remember him as he used to be. She wanted to remember the man she used to think about daily, the man she used to… _Nope, not going there Emma._

She was going up simply because of Henry. It was the biggest reason for getting back home. Besides, her mother knew it was best not to argue with her. So she was going up. Now all she had to worry about was Killian. She was worried about being left alone with him for that long, but she would do anything to get back to Henry.

She made a deal with Mulan about them leaving if she didn't make it back in ten hours - and she hoped that Mulan would follow through. She had the poppy powder to knock out the giant if she needed it. The thought did cross her mind that she could always use it on Killian if he got in her way. She didn't think he would, but she wasn't going to take that chance. She knew he could beat her in a battle, and it was better to have a backup.

"Tick tock ladies, in this world we don't have time to just wait around." called Killian from off in the distance. They had sat him down away from their conversation. She had to admit that his reference to Peter Pan made her smile a bit - even though she knew he didn't even know the movie. Emma moved at his words over to him - coming the closest she had been to him since finding him out.

"I was hoping it would be you love." He said, a twinkle and a hint of jest in his eyes.

She was already regretting this, but it was what had to be done. She had to get that compass and get back to Henry.

"Just get on with it." she bit out.

Killian reached out for her hand, touching her for the first time in years. The same spark that once shot Emma when they touched was still there, however, it was calmer now and not as bright, but it was there. His hand moved to circle her wrist and brought her right hand to his shoulder.

"Put your hand right here love," he whispered, winking his eye. As she places her hand on his shoulder, he snapped the cuff to her arm. She pulled back the second she could, not wanting to be this near to him at the moment. Emotions were rushing back and she needed to push them away. She hadn't felt this way since she first met him as a lieutenant.

"Are you sure this will work?" she questioned, looking at her wrist then to the beanstalk.

"Aye, this will allow you to climb, but of course there are other dangers. Thankfully, I'm here to protect you." he added with another wink. She shook her head.

"Just what I've always wanted." sarcasm was dripping from her lips.

"I can't climb one-handed though, can I?" he said before she could turn and begin their ascent.

She moved to Mary Margaret who was holding onto his hook. She reached for the object, taking in the detailing of the hook. It was nicer than she through, well taken care of.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes of you for a second." she said as she handed him the appendage. He snapped it on in a quick beat flourishing the hook in the air.

"I would despair if you did." he smiled, motioning them to begin.

* * *

They had been climbing for what seemed like hours. Emma was trying her damndest to not look down. She had never really been scared of heights, but being thousands of feet up in the air with Killian Jones climbing next to her was making fear creep up. There had been a few times farther down the stalk where she thought she might slip – but now that they had been climbing a while, she felt more comfortable. It also helped that they had been climbing in silence the entire time.

"You never forget your first beanstalk you know." Killian said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

She didn't respond.

"Most men I am sure take your silence as off-putting, but I know you better than that love." He added, as they moved a bit farther up the stalk. They were still nowhere near the top, and if he kept talking, she wasn't sure if they would make it.

"I'm concentrating." She huffed.

"No Emma, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, afraid to reveal yourself to me: to trust me again." He always knew exactly what she as feeling, how did she think she could put this past him.

"Am I?" she took the chance to look at him. He had matched her the entire way up the stalk, never once falling behind, or leaving her behind. She had seen the look in his eyes before. She knew he could tell exactly what she was thinking. For some reason, ever since the night she met him sober, he had been able to see right through her.

"Aye. We have a history Emma, a deep history. It's been quite some time since we've seen each other, and you're afraid of what it may lead to." He hit the nail on the head. She was afraid, afraid of what everything meant. He was real, for years she didn't want to believe in her dreams, especially after high school. Yet here he was, and he was saying all the right things to get her walls to come crumbing down.

"Now is not the time. We don't have time for this." She said, moving farther up the stalk. She couldn't talk to him and climb at the same time.

"Why, because you have to get back to your son? Remember love, you're a bit of an open book. I've always been able to read what you are thinking." He said with a smile. She stopped climbing to turn and look at him.

"You may have been able to read me in the past, but now it's just called eavesdropping." She bit out. She was getting frustrated.

"Love, we have to talk about this. You cannot keep ignoring me. I know you want to talk to me. You're just scared. It's not because you are in a rush to get back to your son, even though I know you want to get back to him. No, you are rushing because you don't want to talk to me." Killian's plea hit her in the gut.

"There isn't anything to talk about." She said, lying.

"Of course there is love. What we had in the past wasn't something you can just forget about; what happened between us isn't something I could ever forget about. I've thought about you everyday since you left. Emma, look at me." He pleaded. She looked up before she looked at him. They were near the top now. The clouds had thickened around them; however the sun was bright enough, light was getting through. She then looked to him. There was nothing but need in his eyes. The years had aged them. There was pain in them.

"I didn't forget Killian. I never forgot. It's just been so long. I've changed. You've changed. We aren't the same people we used to be." She confessed, using his name for the first time. No, she never forgot him. In fact many nights she found herself hoping to dream of him. After Henry was born, they had never seen each other again – at least not face to face. Ten long years had passed.

"Aye, that part is true. It's been such a long time."

"Ten years is a long time, but that doesn't mean I ever forgot." She added.

"Ten years? No Emma, it hasn't been ten years. At least not for me." He said dully. She could tell there was more to his words.

"How long has it been Killian?" He may have looked a bit older, but not that much older. There was no way it had been that long.

"Give or take three hundred years." He whispered.

She almost lost her footing with that. They had slowly been moving, unable to stay in one spot long, but his confession almost made her fall.

"Be careful love." He said, reaching out to steady her.

"Are you serious? How the hell has it been three hundred years? That's impossible." She exclaimed.

"I don't have the answer to that love, but it's true."

"Well fuck" was all she could say.

Three hundred years and he still thought about her. Three hundred years and there was still a spark between them: it was undeniable. In the ten years since she last saw him she had changed: she had to close herself off from love. She couldn't let anyone else affect her the way he had. She had become lost in a dream, so she changed. But at that moment, it wasn't the changes in her she thought about. It was Killian. What had changed him?

"Why are you helping us?" she asked. It was the only thing she could ask after that bombshell he just dropped. Maybe it would also help her to understand what changed him.

"I told you, I wanted to get to your land." He explained, but she pushed, it was time for him to tell her everything.

"But why? Why do you want to get there?"

"Because of you." He said calmly, looking right at her.

"What?"

"Ever since that night, I have tried to find you Emma. It's taken me this long because I didn't know where to look. I've searched everywhere. I went to Oz, I searched Wonderland. Every land you can think of, I've travelled to, in hopes of finding you. There was only one place I hadn't searched – the land without magic. When I ran into Cora, and I heard of her plans, I decided to join her. I would do anything to find you again." He confessed.

Thankfully they had reached the top of the stalk before he confessed his reasoning for being with Cora. She was sure if she were still climbing when he said it she would have fell.

"You spent three hundred years trying to find me?" To say she was surprised was an understatement, and her voice said it.

"Aye," he said, "But it looks like it was all in vain. You've clearly moved on from me. You have your son, a good life."

The hatred in his voice was palpable. Was he really upset about this? She wanted to fight back, to explain everything. How dare he assume that what they had meant nothing!

"Killian wait," she yelled after him. He had started towards the entrance of the giant castle before them. Emma noticed bones scattered around a large courtyard. The air smelled smokey.

"Swan, what the hell are you doing?" He said, turning towards her, yelling at her in a hushed voice. "Stop yelling – or do you want to let the giant know we're here."

"I'm sorry, I just have to explain. Killian, I didn't think that you were…" she began before he interrupted her.

"You don't have to explain. We're here now, that's all that matters. Let's go and get that compass and get you home. Besides, you weren't the only reason I wanted to get there." He snarked. She could tell he was trying to pass off his anger, but it didn't work on her. She knew better.

"What other reason would you have?" she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer to the question.

"Why to get my revenge on the man who took my hand of course."

And with that he started towards the doors of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: welcome to chapter 5! For a while I will probably be going to updating every other week. I got a lot going on and am not writing as fast as I thought I would be; however your amazing reviews and favorites and follows are helping! Please keep reviewing! Thanks to Clare who is the best beta ever! And thanks to the three of you who have reviewed - your kind words keep me going!**

 **Review?**

Chapter 5

She was confused to say the least. Killian had just admitted to spending three hundred years trying to find his way to her; but then quickly said that he also had ulterior motives. He was trying to find the man that took his hand - and that man happened to be in her world. She wasn't sure what to feel. On one hand the man she used to care so strongly for was real and he had spent his life searching for her - she was touched and her heart felt full. Old, forgotten feelings coming to the surface once again. On the other, she was pissed - he was using her to get revenge, putting it in the same league as his feelings - at least that is what it felt like. While she understood the need for revenge - many times she had wanted to punch Regina in the face for trying to pin Henry against her, she didn't know what it would be like to spend hundreds of years looking for a way to get that revenge.

"What do you mean?" she asked him as he slowed near the doors to the giant's castle. She reached out to grab his hand, forcing him to look at her. Instead of looking into her eyes, he peered down at her hand.

"You've cut your hand," he said, not elaborating on her question. She looked at her hand; there was a slice across her palm. It wasn't bleeding much, and some of the blood had already dried. Now that she was looking at it, she could feel the pain from the thorn that must have pricked her.

"No, it's fine." she said, not wanting to distract him from the question that needed to be answered.

"No, it's not." he replied.

"So what, you're deciding to be a gentleman again." she snarked.

She was annoyed at these mind games he was playing. One minute, the man standing in front of her was the man she remembered, the man she wished she would dream about. The next, he was the pirate captain, cocky and arrogant, willing to step on anyone who got in his way.

"Giants can smell blood Emma. But, I've always been a gentleman." he said, finally looking at her. He pulled something from his pocket, and poured it on her cut before she could protest. It burned like hell.

"What the hell?" she winced.

"It's rum, and a bloody waste of it," he said. He took his scarf from his neck while he continued to hold her hand with his hook. It was a weird feeling, the hook and her hand. It didn't feel strange, it actually felt nice, which is why it was weird. He wrapped his scarf around her hand, using his mouth to pull it closed. _Damn it, how the hell could she be turned on right now?_ The air around them sizzled as he gave her a look she hadn't seen in years.

"Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him and into the main chambers. The compass and the treasures the giants keep are kept in the main hall - where they can see," he explained, not really giving her a chance to say no to his plan, not that she would. However, she would have like him to ask her opinion.

"What then? What happens when we get the compass?" she asked.

"We run like hell." He actually smiled with this comment, a smile Emma had used to love seeing. There was a playfulness behind the smile.

"We don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. It doesn't look late, and we can't chance this. The powder Mulan gave me, we need to use it. We gotta knock him out and do this on our own terms." She was adamant in them doing her plan. Well, it was a version of his plan, but still.

"It's riskier. It may not work," he countered.

"And waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we want him too, without him finding us first isn't?" she cocked her head to the side, hoping that he would see her point and agree.

"Point taken love." he smiled, "You've grown Emma. You'd make a hell of a pirate."

"Thanks, I think. But before we attack, you need to tell me what you meant. Why do you want to get to my land?" she said, keeping him in her line of vision. She didn't want to have this conversation a third time.

"To get revenge on the crocodile - he took my hand, so now it's time for me to take something of his."

"The crocodile?" in the story of Peter Pan, Hook loses his hand to an actual crocodile that was fed it by Peter - did Killian want his revenge on a boy?

"Aye, the Dark One."

"Gold? You want to get revenge on Gold because he cut off your hand? What do you plan on doing?" she asked. Gold was just getting worse by the moment. Anger flooded her system - that man had once again reeked havoc on someone else's life. She was also sure that it wasn't warranted.

"Well I think his life for my hand will do just nicely." he said with a weird tone in his voice - a tone that said he wasn't joking even though he was acting nonchalant about it.

"That's crazy Killian. You can't kill someone just because they took your hand," she explained.

"Why do you care Emma?" he asked.

"Because, he's the dark one, he'll kill you before you even get the chance."

"Aww love, I didn't realize you cared. But never mind that, the crocodile is powerless in your land, which is why it is the perfect place to skin him." anger was growing in his voice - something more was upsetting him than he cared to let on.

"Will you just listen to me?" she barked, making him take a step back. She was tired of these games. He needed to hear her side of the story once and for all. She needed him to understand. She waiting until he nodded her head, allowing her to confess her version of their tale.

"When I was five, I started to dream about your village, the one by the sea. I don't know what caused it, but they were the most vivid dreams. However, I would always wake up in my bed the next morning, having only memories of the dreams. Nothing ever made it seem like the dream world was real. I started dreaming about you. While most of my dreams were just of the village - the dreams with you were the most vivid. After that night, when you left, I hoped to stay asleep, to never wake up, but I did. After that I never got to talk to you again. I thought you were a dream Killian. I didn't think you were real. But, I never forgot about you, not once. I did care, I still do. I don't know why I do, you've changed, but I don't want to see you killed." she said with the utmost sincerity. She wanted him to understand. She wanted him to know that it hurt her to not talk to him or see him again for years, the same way it hurt him.

She took him in as she said those words. He looked defeated as she explained her situation, but there was also something else in his stance. It almost looked like he was relieved, but she couldn't understand why. Was he happy that he was just a dream to her? She wasn't when she found out, in fact she was scared, petrified at the fact that the man she had come to depend on was real.

"Killian, you have to promise me. When we get back to my land - and we will, you cannot go after Gold - Rumplestiltskin. You have to promise that you will leave him alone. You said you were looking for a way over there because of me. If that is true, if what you say is true, prove it to me. You can't have both. OK? You can't be looking for me and looking for revenge. So you need to decide what it is you really want. If all you are looking for is revenge, then we will leave you here. I am not bringing back a war," she said, ending her confession.

She waited for a response from him - she could see the gears in his mind winding, trying to figure out what to say. She didn't have anymore time to waste though, they had to get moving.

After a few minutes, she pulled Killian from his stupor and explained to him the plan she had concocted. It took them a while to set it up, but they were finally in place - without a moment to spare. Emma's watch told her they only have a few hours left before Mulan would chop down the tree.

"You ready?" she heard him question from his place below. He had barley spoken ten words to her since her confession, but she preferred it that way. Now that everything was in the open, things would be better - they could focus on their task.

"Yeah." she said, nodding her head.

Killian walked over to a large shield that laid on the ground. He picked up a bone - which made Emma shiver, and banged the shield like a drum. Within moments, the ground beneath them (well, the statue Emma was standing on) began to shake. Things moved very fast from there. The giant - who was at least 10 times the size of the ogre, came barreling out of the castle, looking around for the person who made the noise. Killian was on the ground, shouting out insults at the giant _did he really just call the giant a git?_ Finally Killian led the giant to the place they had agreed would give Emma the best chance of knocking him out. With all her might, Emma threw the poppy powder at the giant. He swayed on the spot, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He fell with a tremendous force onto the ground, right where Killian had been standing.

Panic rocked through her, nothing was moving on the ground, and she couldn't hear a sound. _Shit_ what had they done? She began to scramble down the statue - rather ungracefully if she may add.

"Killian?" she called out - panic thankfully not masking her voice yet.

She heard nothing in response.

"KILLIAN?!" her voice called out louder - panic seeping in this time. She knew the worry in her was coming out. She couldn't lose him, not yet.

Suddenly she heard shuffling and she saw his body stand up around the back of the giant. There was some dirt on his face, but he looked unharmed. She actually let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"He's out cold love. We do make quite the team, don't we?" he exclaimed, a smiling forming on his face.

She leaned into the statue she was on - silently thanking the gods that he was OK. He was right they do make a great team, and she couldn't do this on her own.

"Let's go steal a compass." she replied

They had walked through the castle, making their way to the central chamber. While Emma was trying to walk quickly through the rooms, Killian kept wasting their time. He was admiring all the treasure that was piling up as they moved along. She had to remind him they didn't know how long the powder would last on a giant. They didn't have time to waste on his pirating ways. She did see him pocket a few items of gold and a few precious gemstones along the way.

They walked into the main chamber a few moments later. The place was a mess - piles of gold and collectables as far as the eye could see. She let out a huff at the sight. How could they find the compass in a room like this? She didn't think it would take long before, but now, she wished she had told Mulan ten days - because that was a more reasonable timeline given the situation they were now in. The giant - no problem. The mountains of treasure that laid in front of them - that was a problem.

She looked down and noticed she was standing eerily close to a skeleton. She jumped back a bit, worried about stepping on it. It was creepy.

"What the fuck?" she said as she jumped.

"Ahhh… that would be Jack." Killian said from behind her.

"As in Jack…" she began

"The giant killer, yes." he said, moving around to walk in front of her, his eyes hitting each piece of gold in the room. The pirate was back.

"Did he seriously think he could have won with that toothpick he was carrying?" she questioned.

"You'd be surprised. It actually packs quite a punch," he explained. It was with his sentiment, that Emma noticed something in front of him. She moved quickly, her arms wrapping around his back, pulling him back towards her. His face came inches from hers. She was taken back by how good he smelt, how his scent hadn't changed.

"It's about bloody time," he growled, moving his body flush against hers. He felt the same too. His head still fitting perfectly above hers, his hands filling the space of her back.

"There's a trap wire." She said, moving away from his embrace and pointing up at the ceiling. There was a large cage suspended above them. One wrong move, and they would have been trapped.

"Well, that's a pretty good excuse, but next time, don't stand on ceremony love, it's been too long." he added, back to his joking ways.

They were walking through the room - looking around to find the compass when a loud boom came from the entrance. Emma was right - the poppy powder didn't hold off the giant for long. She could hear the screams of the giant echoing through the room - he was getting close.

"Hurry! Get under something1" Killian yelled. He was no longer close to her, but had moved a few paces away, already trying to find something to hide in. Before Emma could think though, the giant made his appearance.

He didn't just charge into the room, he jumped. The whole ground shook with a ferocity - it was like an earthquake had struck and one that could do more damage than anyone wanted. She could see the cracks in the ceiling letting go, and before she knew it, the ceiling was crumbing around them. Dust was billowing out from the floor. For the second time in a matter of hours, Killian was nowhere to be found. This time though, she was on the ground, and took off running towards where she last saw him.

"Killian!" was being screamed from her throat, but she wasn't even half way to the rubble when a hand came wrapping around her body.

"Let me down! I'm not what you think!" She screamed straining her head to face the giant.

"You've come to steal form me, and poison me, so I'm pretty sure you are exactly what I think." he bellowed. She was surprised at how quiet his voice was. There was no _Fe, Fi, Foe, Fum_ thundering of the voice, but it was loud.

"NO! Look, you have a compass that I need." she tried to explain, but the giant was having none of it.

" I don't care what you need!" he said! She heard some shuffling on the floor, but couldn't look to see what it was, but in the back of her mind, she was hoping it was Killian and he was OK.

"No, please. It's for my son! I have to save my son! Don't you have a family? Wouldn't you do anything for them?" she pleaded.

"No! Because humans killed them all!" he screamed. However, the yelp that comes quickly after his admission scared Emma the most.

The giant quickly let go of Emma, and she fell to the floor, only to be caught in something firm. She looked up, expecting to be on the ground, but instead, she was in Killian's arms. He smiled down at her, his hooked arm holding her legs, while his other arm held her close to him. There was a sword in that hand, hanging limply in his fingers. For the second time in a matter of minutes she was seeing him up close. His beard still had hints of red in it. His mouth had a slight smile to it, one that he always got when he was happy with the situation he was in, but didn't want to brag. She rarely saw that smile. His lips were inches from hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Memories came crashing down on her.

 _Emma had done everything she could think of to makes sure she dreamt of Killian again that night. She went to the local library and actually read books on dreams. None were really helpful - as they were mostly about interpreting the dreams, which she didn't want to do. No - she just wanted to keep dreaming, with no thoughts as to why she dreamt of blue eyes and a kind smile._

 _She did find one book helpful. It was old and battered. It actually looked like someone had left it there. There was no tag on the book, no library stamps. There wasn't even a title. It was just a plain brown leather book that was amongst the stacks. She opened it to see some notes scribbled. In the text, it mentioned drinking a specific drink for more vivid dreams. To think about the event or person right before the dream, to help stimulate the dream sequence._

 _That night, after a long dinner and movie night with Ingrid, she walked up to her room with a glass of apple juice and prepared to spend the night thinking of Killian. She sat down at her desk and began to write down everything she knew about him. She wished she was skilled at drawing, so she could have a picture of him, but she was really bad. And not like just bad, but like couldn't draw a stick figure to save her life bad._

 _After an hour of writing down each detail she could remember from the night before, she laid down in her bed and created an inner conversation between her and Killian. She played around in her head - what it would be like to spend more time with him, what it would be like to eat dinner with him and really get to know him. Her conversation was amazing if she said so herself – they had witty banter, flirted brilliantly, and learned so much about each other. Now, if only she could have a real dream about it._

 _A few moments after she closed her eyes, she opened them to see the fountain standing in front of her. She had no clue what day it was, or how long had passed since she last been here, but she hoped it had only been one day. She looked around hoping for any sign._

 _She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the sails in the distance. They were still there – or at least returned if too much time had been passed. Excitement filled her system; she was going to see him again. She sat down at the fountain, unwilling to leave the spot she promised him she would meet him at. Nothing looked like it had changed – so that was another positive sign._

 _Thankfully she saw Sarah not much later. The woman looked the same. Emma's heart was beating out of her chest – maybe she did it. Maybe she was able to come back for another night. Sarah waved and moved over to where Emma sat._

" _Emma! How are you?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to her friend._

" _Good, and you?" Emma responded, waiting to ask the biggest question she had._

" _Pretty good. One of the officers on the ship asked me to dinner tonight, I am so excited." The moment Emma heard her friend announce her date; Emma couldn't hold back her glee. Yes, she was happy for her friend, who had been saying she was looking for a husband for a while; but she was happier that it seemed no time had passed._

" _Really? That's amazing Sarah!" Emma added._

" _It is! They've only been in port for one day and I already have a potential suitor. This is the best thing that has ever happened. It's too bad they leave soon." She said._

 _Emma hadn't really thought about that. If only one night had passed, there are only a few days left before Killian would have to leave again. Yet, she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus – hopefully tonight she would have a date with him._

 _Emma and Sarah continued to talk for a while; all while Emma kept a keen eye on the road that led to the ship. During her conversation she found out it had only been a few hours since she was last in her dream world. Sarah wouldn't tell her who she was going on a date with – unwilling to spoil it or jinx it. Emma also found out the ship was going to be leaving for a deployment in a week's time. Emma had a few hours to wait until Killian would show up, so Sarah talked her in to buying a new dress for the occasion._

 _Emma had never really bought anything from the town before. When she was hungry someone always gave her food. When she was in need of anything, it always seemed to appear. When she would wake up in the dream world, she would always have clean clothes. She gave into Sarah's request for new dresses, but Emma was worried about paying for the dress. That was until she felt in her pocket and found a purse with just enough coins to pay for a dress._

 _They spent a while in the dress shop – Emma wanted to make sure she looked the best for her date. While she was happy she was able to get back to her dream world – she was worried that she wouldn't be able to do it again. So she had to make this one count. She couldn't explain it – probably would never be able to explain it, but she felt closer to Killian than she ever felt to anyone else. There was just something there between them – something that made her feel safe and home._

 _She had chosen a new red dress. It wasn't fancy – they weren't in a castle, so there was no real need for a fancy ball gown, but she still wanted to look nice. The dress hugged her in all the right places. She still couldn't get used to how big some of the dresses in this world were. She giggled to herself sometimes – it was her dream world, couldn't everyone wear jeans and t-shirts?_

 _She waited for him at the fountain a few moments later. She still had time to spare before he would arrive, so she took the time to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was nervous – it was Killian. She had known him for years. But, now that she was thinking about it, she didn't really know him. Not the way she should. That was all going to change tonight._

 _She saw him before he saw her. He was still in his uniform, which Emma had to admit, fit him perfectly. She had heard some girls talking at school about how they loved a man in uniform, and Emma had to agree now. Killian looked good. The uniform accented her muscles and build – showed off the confidence he had gained since the last time they saw each other. He looked around the crowd that surrounded the fountain. One hand behind his back, the other tucked into a pocket on his uniform._

 _The moment their eyes locked, Emma's heart began to race. His eyes brightened at the sight of her. A smile crossed her face – she couldn't help it. It felt like minutes passed before he made his way to her. Time was slowed, and she was able to take everything in – the way he moved, the way his boots made a sound against the cobblestone._

" _Hello love. You look…." He couldn't finish. His eyes wondered over her new dress and body; but not in a creepy way. In fact, she blushed at his once over, hoping she looked good enough. This was her first date after all._

" _I know." She replied, deciding to break up the silence with a joke. A huge grin was plastered on his face – ever since he saw her that grin had been there, and she hoped it would stay there all night._

 _He moved so he brought out his hand from behind his back. In his left hand, he held a beautiful rose. The rose wasn't in full bloom, which meant that she would be able to cherish it for a while. Hopefully, by some miracle, she would wake in the morning with the flower on her bedside table._

" _Thank you, Killian." she said taking the flower from him, feeling the electricity flowing as her hand touched his. She quickly pulled back. Her dream world was funny – men and women didn't show affection in public – which was another reason his gestures yesterday surprised her._

" _No thanks needed love. So, are you ready for the night?" he asked._

" _Never been more ready." She smiled. It was true; she had never been more ready for a date in her life. Up till this point, she never wanted to date, never wanted to spend time with anyone but her family and some friends. However, with Killian, it was different. She wanted to be around him, wanted to know more. She wanted to have this date more than anything._

 _Killian led her to the tavern – unfortunately that was the only place where one could get food around the town. There were not restaurants like there were in her real world – and what she wouldn't do for a grilled cheese right now. But, as long as she was with Killian, she didn't really care where they ate. Once inside, Emma headed to an open table, but Killian grabbed her arms before she could get far._

" _We aren't staying Emma. Give me just a moment." He said, moving towards the bar. He spoke with the barmaid, who nodded and produced a basket._

" _I thought a picnic would be nice. It is actually a really nice night, and I was hoping that I could show you something." He explained once he returned and noticed Emma's confusion. She didn't have a response, only giving a nod and taking his arm that he offered to her._

 _Turned out that Killian wanted to show her his favorite spot in their little town. The walk wasn't long, and soon she found herself in a clearing near the ocean. They had walked through the forest for a bit, not talking, just concentrating on not falling over any logs. Her jaw dropped when she saw the view. In all her years of coming to the village, she never ventured out into the woods, and now she wished she had. The clearing was small, but held a magnificent view of the town and ocean beyond. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colors over the water. The clearing was invaded with wildflowers – she could see daisies, tulips, even some roses and sunflowers._

" _It's beautiful." She sighed, as she walked farther into the clearing._

" _Aye, that it is." He agreed, but Emma had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the clearing. She looked back to him, only to find that he was staring at her, and not at their surroundings. She smiled to him, quietly thanking him for his comment._

 _They sat down and began to eat their dinner, short conversations passing between the two – since they were enjoying their food. The food was different than what she would normally get in the tavern. She said as much towards the end of the meal._

" _I spoke with the cook this morning, requesting some special services before our date tonight. I hope you enjoyed it." He explained._

" _It was amazing, thank you."_

" _I'm glad you enjoyed the food love, because we still have desert." He smiled, moving to pull two slices of chocolate cake out of the basket. It looked delectable. It was her favorite. She gave him a questioning look – how did he know she loved chocolate cake,_

" _Mmmm… chocolate!" she cried, reaching for the cake, taking it right out of his hands. The look on her face was one of pure delight, while the look on his face was one of pure bliss._

 _They continued to eat in silence – Killian not removing his eyes from hers as she ate her chocolate cake with gusto. She had eaten in her dream world before, but nothing ever tasted as good as this cake did right now. She actually wasn't quite sure how he was able to talk the cook into making the cake, but in that moment, she didn't care if he bribed the man or threatened death, all she cared was that he cared enough about her to talk the cook into making it._

 _They talked for a bit after desert had finished. Emma learned a bit more about Killian. He had a hard time accepting his life, even to this day. He loved reporting to Liam, even though at times it could be annoying, but he was proud of how far they came and how quickly. Emma told him about the things she loved about the seaside village – how she enjoyed watching the sunset on the water, how she spent her days playing with the children. She never brought up how this was just a dream or why she wasn't always able to be there, and he didn't question it._

 _Night had moved into the sky, and Killian had lied down on the blanket they were using to eat on. He stretched out next to her, looking up to the sky. The sky wasn't dark, but the indigo color was deep. The starts twinkled and the moon was big enough that she could still see his face. It was the first time all night that he took his eyes off of her._

" _What are you doing?" she questioned, taking him in. He looked relaxed, and completely happy._

" _Taking in the stars. The nights on the ship are lonely at times, but the stars always made me feel like there was something else out there for me." He explained._

" _I look at the stars every night. It actually started when I first met you. That night was the first night with my new mom – and I looked for the skies for some sign that things would be OK. Since that day, they make me feel that things will always be better." She added. The look in his eyes said that he understood her perfectly._

 _Emma lied down next to him, keeping some distance between them. She laid like a log, her hands at her side, and her eyes fixated on the stars above._

" _Want to learn more about them love?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes._

" _More than just they are big balls of fire?" she giggled, joking with him._

" _Well, we actually use the stars to navigate the ocean – its how we know we are going to the correct land." He explained to her._

" _Like Neverland?" she questioned, a bit of laughter in her voice._

" _While I have never been there, yes, people use the stars to get there, but what I meant was we track the stars through the sky, knowing their names, allowing us to determine that we are in the right realm and right kingdom. For example, you see that star above you." He said, pointing to the star in question._

 _Emma could see the star he was pointing to, it was bright, but not as bright as others._

" _That is Antares, the center of Scorpius. In the fall, it sits in the southern sky – it's how Liam and I are able to travel towards the southern isles." She couldn't really see the outline of the scorpion until Killian showed her the outline. She always assumed that constellations weren't huge in the sky, but the way his fingers traced the air, the shape of the animal took up a large portion of the sky._

 _While he was pointing out the different stars that they used to guide them, she noticed his hand moving towards hers. His left hand dotting the sky, while the right slowly reached for hers. The static in the air was thick, and Emma didn't know if she could stand it anymore. Without thinking, she reached for him. Taking his strong hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Neither of them said anything, but the spark that was created said everything._

" _Ahh… and this is my favorite constellation." He said, leading his hand further up into the sky, to a constellation that seemed to shine just a bit brighter than the rest. Maybe it was because there seemed to be so many more stars surrounding it._

" _What is it? I can see a cross." She could see the cross in the sky. She didn't know what it was called, but she knew they had it at home._

" _In the middle, the cross you see is the Northern Cross. But it is the larger constellation that I adore." He explained._

" _And what constellation is that?" she questioned._

" _The Cygnus." He said, matter of factly_

" _And what is that? I don't know that one." She said, squinting her eyes and trying to see any animal form that may give her a clue. She didn't see anything. Hell, the most she knew about constellations were from what she read on the Chinese Restaurant placemats when Ingrid would take them to the buffet._

" _It means the Swan." He almost whispered. She turned to find him staring at her. The Swan was his favorite constellations? Was it because that was her name? Was it because he really did miss her that much?_

 _She turned quickly back to the constellation. She could see the outline of a bird now – a large bird with their wings expanded._

" _I wasn't lying when I said that you helped me get through the tough times. You were always there – even though it wasn't really you. The swan followed me throughout the years, providing me the guidance I needed to succeed. All I would need to do was look up at that constellation and I knew that you were out there somewhere." He added, standing up._

 _She didn't say anything, she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything, she did, but she didn't know what to say. He didn't take her silence badly per say, but he wasn't smiling as big anymore. Yet, it was still there._

 _She stood up after him, actually surprised that he offered her a hand standing up. She could tell he was upset, but who or what had made him upset remained a mystery._

 _Once they were both standing, she did the only thing she knew would settle what was between them. The only thing she could do to have him understand just what she was feeling. Without hesitation, she moved to him, pulling on the lapels of his uniform (thank god for that uniform), and moved his lips to hers._

 _The kiss started off sweet – the way most kisses do. Her lips gently touched his, her body moved so she was almost flush against him. She had never been kissed before, but something in him called to her, something in her told her that this is what she needed to do. While the kiss was sweet – there was also something building up beneath it._

 _She pulled back before anything else could happen with the kiss, unwilling to see where it would go. She didn't know if she could handle falling even more for the man in front of her._

" _Goodnight Killian." She said, reaching up to touch his cheek. His smile had returned to his face._

" _Don't you want me to walk you home love?" he said, moving after her._

" _Thank you, but no. I had a wonderful night Killian, it's been the best birthday I've ever had." She smiled, turning back towards him. "Hopefully I can see you again before you leave, but if I don't, just know that I will miss you."_

 _She allowed him to walk over to her, pulling her in for another hug, similar to the one they had shared yesterday. She soaked in everything about him, scared that she wouldn't be able to see him again. Scared that it would be years before they met again._

 _She looked up at him, and saw a lone tear in his eye. It was like he was feeling the same things she was feeling. He brought his lips down for one final kiss. The perfect way for her to end their night._

" _Goodnight my Swan." He said, allowing her to leave his arms and walk away from the clearing._

They were almost to the trip wire, so quickly Emma formed a plan. She let go of Killian's hand, which had kept a hold on hers as they ran through the halls, and used the sword to trip the wire. The cage that hung above them on the ceiling came crashing down on top of the giant.

"Wonderful idea love." Killian said, as they turned to see the trapped giant.

"Nice security system. Very efficient." she said, moving to point the sword at the giants face. She was surprised when he screamed out a loud NO!

His face was scrunched with terror as Emma moved the blade closer to his face.

"I can tell by your face that you know that this is. You know this sword - and let me guess, it's poisoned." She said, looking back to Killian.

"Aye." he added.

"Good, now, you have the compass and I need it." she explained turning back to the giant.

"You're just going to kill me either way. Your people massacred us, and destroyed our beans!" he bellowed.

"Well, I heard it the other way around." she bit back.

"That's because the victors always get to tell the story." as he bit that piece of information out, Emma's emotions got the best of her. She lunged forward stopping the sword an inch from the giant's eye.

"Emma!" she heard Killian yell out, but she ignored him.

"Okay! Stop!" the giant screamed. He reached around with his huge hand, and pulled something out from his pocket. It was tiny in his hands, but Emma could see the distinct look of a compass. "Take it."

Emma reached for the compass, the object seeming larger in her hands.

"See? I'm not the bad guy." the giant huffed as Emma turned to look at Killian with a smile upon her face. She had done it - they had done it.

"Maybe you are telling the truth, but it really doesn't matter now. We have to go. Thank you," she said, turning to walk towards Killian.

"Wait, what is that?" Killian said, pointing to the pendant that hung from the giant's neck.

"Is that a bean? Can it make a portal?" Emma questioned, noticing a distinct shape around the giant's large neck.

"Not anymore. It was destroyed when your people attacked us. I wear it as a reminder that you're all killers." the giant bit out.

"You're wrong." she whispered, but she knew he could hear her.

It was with her whisper that the ground began to move again. The giant stirred up, throwing the cage off of him. He reached for Emma, but at the last minute, leaned over and threw a large rock aside that was resting near her. It's removal showed a patch of light - it was a quick way to the courtyard and the stalk.

"Go. You could have killed me, but you didn't. You showed me mercy today, so you get one favor. Now go, before I change my mind." He said.

Emma headed the giant's warning, and raced to the opening in the wall, with Killian on her tails. They didn't stop running until the made it to the beanstalk.

"You are bloody brilliant you are!" Killian exclaimed as they began their descent.

"Thanks." she said.

"May I see it? The compass… it's more beautiful than the legend," he said as Emma flashed him the item in question. Now that she really looked at it, it was beautiful. Rubies and Sapphires sparkled around the rim. The dial was spinning like crazy, trying to pinpoint her heart's true desire.

"I mean it Killian, thank you." Emma said firmly as they were about half way down.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Clare! I'm so sorry for the delays but it is taking me longer to write this story! While my muse is there - it doesn't seem to like anything I write! Thanks to the two who left reviews last chapter! I appreciate all the kind words and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be posting it to Tumblr later! If you don't already follow me there - please look me up (same name as here!)_**

 ** _Reviews?_**

 _Emma had woken up the morning after their date in pure bliss. She had been worried she would forget everything they had done, every word that he said, every feeling that she had – so she did the only thing she could think of. She stumbled our of bed and moved to her desk in order to write everything down. She recounted every she took from the moment she awoke in her dream world to the moment she walked away from him and into the forest._

 _She had a wonderful time with him – felt more comfortable with him than with anyone else she had ever met. She loved Ingrid, but she never really felt that Ingrid understood her – at least in the way Killian understood her. She had friends at school, but none of them could empathize with her, it was hard being abandoned by a parent, let alone two. Killian was the only one who really understood her, who really got her._

 _Yet, she knew she couldn't keep allowing herself to think like this. He was just a dream after all. Could she really allow herself to keep thinking that he was something he wasn't? Yes, she had an amazing time last night; and yes, she wished that she didn't have to wake it; but in the end, she knew that this was all too good to be true. She didn't deserve the happy ending that was awaiting her in her dreams._

 _When Emma went to school she was distracted to say the least. She couldn't focus in any of her classes – including her favorite science class. She caught herself daydreaming more than a few times: scenes of Killian being real and actually joining her in school took over while she was in Math class. While she was in English during individual reading time, while she was reading one of her favorite teen book series, she dreamt she was back in the clearing with him, with him reading her stories while her head rested on his lap._

 _Music class passed rather uneventful, but she found herself wondering if Killian knew how to sing. She somehow believed he could, and not only that, but he was really good at it. During lunch she found herself reliving the dinner while she ate crappy lunchroom food – wishing that she had some chocolate cake right about now. The rest of the school day went the same way. One of her only friends actually asked her about it._

" _What is going on with you Em? You seem out of it?" Tricia asked her. She had known Tricia for a few years. They weren't the best of friends, but she was someone Emma had come to rely on to at least talk to her during the day. Before Tricia and her friends came along, Emma tended to be a loner._

" _Nothing, I just didn't sleep very well." She lied. She felt rested when she woke up that morning. Killian – or even just the dreams of him – made her feel better, helped her to cope better._

 _Thankfully Tricia didn't push the subject and off they went – each to their respective houses. Ingrid wouldn't be home for a few hours. Her mother worked at the local diner. It wasn't a terrific job, but her mother managed the diner and got to make their own ice cream during the summer. Plus, Emma was able to get free food anytime she wanted._

 _She headed right upstairs to read what she had written that morning. She wanted to relive every detail of that night. Maybe, just maybe, it would help her stop thinking about him. She needed to cut it out. She needed to move on. Knowing her track record with dreams, she wouldn't see him again for a while, or if she did, a lot of time she was sure would pass. Maybe reading the details, she could get him out of her head – like when you listen to a song that has been stuck in your head all day – once you listen to it, it disappears._

 _Later that night, as she was trying to fall asleep, something called to her – something drew her to the window. She looked up at the night sky, and immediately locked on Cygnus. It was like everything came to a halt in that moment – she wasn't quite sure how to describe the feelings that were overtaking her. Looking at that constellation, it was as if everything was suddenly righted in the world. Like it didn't matter if Killian wasn't real, it didn't matter that she only dreamt of him. The only thing that mattered was there was hope. She couldn't explain it well – all she knew was that in the back of her mind, something was telling her that everything was going to work out in the end._

 _She knew it was something she could hold on to when she woke up in that small village once again. Earlier in the day, when she was scolding herself for even letting herself believe this place could be real, she would have been pissed she was dreaming of the seaside village again. Yet, after staring at the stars for so long, she couldn't help but think of the village as she fell asleep, and she was actually quite glad to be back. While she loved Ingrid, she never felt more at home here._

 _It couldn't be more than ten in the morning. The sun wasn't too high in the sky and the bakery was still open. The smell of fresh baked bread and cinnamon rolls filled the air as she walked by the open windows. She was in different clothing – her red dress nowhere to be found. She still had a while until the tavern would be open and she could talk to Sarah. She needed to find out exactly how much time had passed. Looking into the bakery it couldn't have been that long – since the baker was the same plump man who had been working there for years, and his beard still hadn't grown back from when he burnt it off._

 _She looked off in the distance and didn't see the ship anywhere in sight though, and she would be lying if her heart didn't break in that moment. She began to venture father into the town, down the side streets that she used to walk. She walked past the old house that once belonged to his family. For years it had been boarded up, and nothing had changed._

 _She ran into Sarah a bit later, after she took the time to walk off her disappointment. Sarah was walking into the tavern when their eyes met._

" _Emma! How was it?" she asked with quite a lot of excitement. She knew she must have been talking about the date she had, which only meant one thing – no time must have passed between now and then. Sarah was a constant in her dreams – just like the village. She was always there, to let her know how much time had passed. However, unlike Killian, she never really had any in depth conversations with the woman._

" _It was wonderful actually." She confessed, a bit of blush rushing to her cheeks. It was more than wonderful, but it couldn't happen again._

" _It was more than that; I can tell. Tell me what happened?" Her friend begged._

" _You tell me first, how did yours go?" Emma countered – hoping to not have to relive the memory again. It was different reliving it when you were alone, but telling it to a friend made it even more real and Emma wasn't sure if she could handle that._

" _Oh, it was amazing!" Sarah gushed._

" _Who was it with?" Emma asked._

" _The Captain! Can you believe it? The Captain asked me to meet him!" her friend was really happy about "landing" the Captain. Emma was less excited. It wasn't that Liam was a bad guy, she just wasn't sure he liked her. "He met me on the docks and took me on a horse ride up to the lake, we ate in one of the little towns along the way. We sat up underneath the stars and talked almost all night."_

" _Sarah, that sounds amazing! I'm so happy for you. But where is the ship then if you all were out almost all night?" Emma finally asked, needing to know. Maybe she could then avoid Killian, not wanting to break his heart any more. She couldn't let this continue. It was one thing to let the dream people have relationships, but she couldn't have one with him. Or could she?_

" _Oh, he said they needed to move the ship a little farther up the coast, I don't know why, but he said it had to be done. He said the crew would be back by midday, as they will be making quarters here until they leave in a few days – in order to make restocking easier." She explained. "But why don't you tell me about your date, while I make us some lunch?"_

" _Killian did something similar for me. We hiked up to the overlook and ate a meal under the stars. It was actually really sweet and nice. No one has ever done anything special for me before." she confessed. It was true. While Ingrid did wonderful things for her - it was nothing like what Killian did. It was different. Having your mom do something nice for you is so much different than having a boyfriend do something for you._

 _Shit - did she really just think that Killian was her boyfriend? She was getting way too far involved and invested in this dream. She had to keep reminding herself that everything was just a dream. Nothing was real here. Nothing. No one._

 _However, something also told Emma that it was OK to get invested a bit - that there was nothing wrong with it - as long as she knew in the end that this was a dream. What was the harm in actually enjoying the time she had here?_

 _The girls talked a bit more - just simple things. They discussed how the weather had been lately. For October, it was surprisingly warm. They hadn't had snow in a few years. There were rumors it was because of an evil sorcerer who had vanished for a while in search of something; but Emma just called it global warming. They discussed how the town had faired since the ship had landed. Her mother's shop had seen triple the amount of business in the past two days, which was good. Emma then noticed the tavern had become a bit busier. Men had started to enter and fill up the room - all becoming very loud and boisterous. Sarah noticed Emma's stares at the men._

" _Yes, that's the crew. They must have finished with the ship," she explained, which only meant one thing in Emma's mind - Killian. She quickly excused herself in hopes of walking around the town and finding him._

 _She searched at the fountain first; taking a seat on her bench and watching the people pass her by. She waited there for a while, just in case he would show up. She didn't want to take the chance of missing him. She had decided - for the final time - that she was going to let this dream advance in whatever way her brain wanted. She wasn't going to stop thinking about him; she wasn't going to push him from her mind. She must need it, if she kept dreaming about him. Yes, she knew it was a dream, but in the same thought stream she had last night and the night before - why not let it happen? There was no harm being done, so why not let it play out?_

 _She decided she wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to try and stop dreaming about him. But she also wasn't going to force herself to dream, and she was going to stop daydreaming about him too. If she was going to let her dreams progress, they were only going to progress there._

 _After waiting at the fountain for a while, something told her he wasn't going to show up there. In fact, something told her he wasn't going to come looking for her either. She knew that while the kiss they shared last night was special, she also knew he was a bit disappointed that she didn't respond in kind when he confessed some of his feelings for her - she could read it on his face. She was going to have to be the one to move the relationship forward from now on._

 _All of a sudden there was a feeling in Emma's gut - something swirling, and pulling her to walk towards the clearing. It was like a magical tether was pulling her towards the spot where she shared that first intense kiss with him. OK, it wasn't that intense, but as first kisses go, she would have to say it probably ranked in the top 10 first kisses in the history of mankind. Right up there with Buttercup and Westley. She had always loved The Princess Bride, and had dreamed that one day she would find someone she felt so strongly about, that she would be willing to die for. And in that moment, when her lips touched his for the first time, she had that feeling._

 _As she walked through the forest and out to the clearing she caught sight of him. There he was in all of his glory - standing and looking out at the sea. She could feel the tension in his body, but she didn't understand why. As if he sensed her standing there, gawking at him (or maybe he heard her approach), he turned around to take her in. A small smile crossed his face, but it was nothing compared to the smiles he had given her before. This one held some sadness, some concern._

" _Hello Emma." was all he said. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't that welcoming either. It was a drastic change from the man she had kissed the night before._

" _I've been looking for you," she explained, not really giving him a greeting._

" _And you have found me." he countered. He was selling her short on conversation and things were awkward to say the least._

" _Killian, what's wrong?" she questioned, moving to place herself right in front of him. She was close enough that if she wanted to fold herself inside on his arms, she could easily do so. Yet, she stood back. He hadn't held his arms out to her, and he wasn't welcoming her._

" _Nothing Swan." she almost rolled her eyes at him. He was lying. She knew it._

" _Cut the crap. What is going on? I thought you would be happy to see me? Why are you acting as if last night hadn't happened?" she asked, thinking that it was the only thing that could be wrong._

" _Is that what you think? That I didn't enjoy my time last night with you?" he questioned, allowing his face to relax. He didn't seem so upset anymore._

" _What else could it be? You didn't come find me this morning, you didn't look, and now you are acting as if me coming to find you was wrong." she explained her thinking._

 _He moved quickly, reaching out with one hand, pulling her close. She folded into his embrace - she placed her cheek upon his chest and finally felt better. Her arms circled around his body and squeezed so she wouldn't let go. His arms came to wrap around her back, his hands rubbing circles into the fabric of her dress. She could hear him breathe in her hair, taking her all in._

" _Love, last night was one of the best nights of my whole existence. However, when you left, I was worried that I may never see you again. Something in the way you kissed me, told me that I may never get that chance again. I walked back to the Jewel in a haze, praying to the gods for one more opportunity to see you. I looked to the stars and they didn't comfort me in the way I was hoping. Then, Liam told me something. Instead of departing in a fortnight, which was the plan, we are now departing tomorrow. I am unsure for how long either - and I was worried that I wouldn't see you again before I leave. I am sorry for my behavior - I guess I was just trying to protect you and myself. We don't know where we are going or what our job entails," he confessed, looking down at her, trying to meet her eyes._

 _He was just as scared, as she was that they would never see each other again. It was like they were attached in their souls - both of them scared of what this relationship could mean and just how hurt they could get._

" _Well, here we are. No need worrying anymore." she said, looking up at him._

" _But I'm leaving tomorrow." he said._

" _And that is what you are worried about?" she questioned._

" _Aye, we don't have much time together, and each time we move forward in whatever this is," he gestured between them "one of us is called off and its years before we see each other again. It's already too painful." She could see the pain in his eyes, and she understood where he was coming from. This was why she didn't want this to go any further, sure he may just be a dream, but in here, he was real. He had feelings. She also felt the same way. The more they got to know each other, the more dependent on him she became. Over the past few years, it was hard for her to go a few days without thinking about him - and this time she knew it would be harder, especially since she felt so intensely for him._

" _I know, but wouldn't we rather cherish the time we have together, and remember everything we shared than spend our next separation in pain? We don't know why we always seem to miss each other, and we don't know how long we have or how long it will be until we see each other again. But why don't we make this time we have count? I would rather spend this time with you, than alone wishing I was with you." with her confession, which didn't really seem like her, but for some reason in this world, she had hope overflowing, she pulled him down to meet her._

 _His lips hit hers in a similar fashion to the previous night, but the control that was in the previous kiss was absent. Their kiss was passionate, their bodies unable to get close enough to one another. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him, as his lips assaulted hers. She couldn't get enough of him. Her tongue darted out to touch his lips, and she heard a groan escape his throat. Too soon, their tongues met in a dance that was new to the both of them. While Emma may have never kissed a boy before Killian, she had seen plenty of movies and read plenty of books. And she could tell that what she was doing was right._

 _However, way too soon for her wanting, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He was panting at the same speed she was - trying to catch their breath from the intense moment they just shared. Emma had never felt anything like it - and thought she would never feel anything like it again._

" _I don't want to leave," he said quietly, a little louder than a whisper._

" _I don't want you to leave either, but you must. It's your duty. Besides, I know we will see each other again. Nothing will change - the feelings I have for you will stay the same." she knew what she was saying was true, but also didn't fully tell him what she was feeling - she didn't think she was ready to admit that she was falling in love with a dream._

 _They spent the day together in the clearing. However, as the sun began to set, they ventured back down to the town to get some food. They sat in the tavern for the rest of the night, their hands entwined and shoulders touching. She wanted to savor each moment she had with him, because she knew in her heart that while they may see each other again, she didn't know when it would be._

 _As the night came to a close, she walked Killian towards the outskirts of town where a horse waited for him. It was his ride back to the ship that was hidden a bit inland to protect it. He couldn't tell her what was going on, but she knew that when he left, he was going to be in danger. Her eyes welled up with tears as they said their final goodbyes._

" _Love, please don't cry. Please, I can't stand it." he begged, pulling her into his embrace, his voice cracking under the pressure of the situation. She could tell her was on the edge of emotions too._

" _I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you," she said, she didn't add that she was worried he could be injured or worse. She didn't want him distracted._

" _And I you. And don't you worry, I will head back as soon as I can and in one piece, because my heart is will be waiting here for me." he said, his sweet words helping to comfort her. She knew he felt the same way about her that she did for him. Yes, it was way too soon, but she felt the love radiating off of him._

" _Killian, I…" she began, but he cut her off with a searing kiss. Her tears kept streaming down her face, coating their lips. She brought her hands up from his waist to cup his cheeks, hoping to keep him close._

" _Don't love. Do you trust me?" he asked once the kiss had ended._

" _What?" she questioned confused by the kiss and the question._

" _Do you trust me?" he said, reaching out his hand to meet hers that had fallen to her side._

" _Yes." she said, no falter in her words, as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers._

" _Then wait for me. Trust that I will be back, that I will come back home to you. Trust that what we have is strong enough to wear any storm. Trust that everything I do is only to make my way back to you." he said, staring into her emerald eyes._

" _I trust you," she repeated._

" _Wait for me." he said, pulling into one final goodbye kiss._

 _The kiss was unlike the kisses they had shared throughout the day - and there were many. They were both young, and spent most of the afternoon kissing in the clearing. This kiss however, was filled with so much love and compassion. There wasn't much passion behind the kiss, but that didn't bother her, because this one meant more. It was like all of his feelings for her were being poured into this kiss. His arms wrapped around her body, tightening to keep her close._

 _He quickly pulled back, taking her hand in his again, and walked them over to his horse, that he quickly mounted after he gave her hand a tight squeeze. Once he was on the steed, he reached for her hand one more time - one last connection before he was off. She moved closer to the horse to plant a kiss on his hand. The final goodbye._

 _They didn't say anything before he rode off, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know if she could have even talked at this point. Her heart was breaking._

 _As he rode off into the forest, in the direction of his ship. She composed herself. She was going to wake up in the morning. This was all going to be a dream. She told herself in that moment - she would see him again. It didn't matter how long it took her, she was going to trust him and trust what they had. Dream world be damned - she was going to be with him again._

They had done it. The compass was currently in their possession - kept away from Cora, and they were well on their way to heading back to Storybrooke. She was thankful that the giant didn't turn out to be such a bad character as he could have been. Something registered with her when she was speaking to him. He was lonely - something she was familiar with. However, she now had a new family and her old one. She now had a son; one she never thought she would see again. Her life was really changing.

Killian, or Hook, was back in her life. She hadn't really decided what she was going to be calling him. Most of the time, she called him Killian, but it didn't always feel right. He wasn't the same person she knew from her dreams. He was distant and cold at times, revenge clouded his judgment and the years were rough on him; however, he did prove there was some of the same man still in there when he saved her from the giant.

As they descended the beanstalk she couldn't help but think about their next steps. She told him he would have to prove himself in order for them to take him back to Storybrooke. She was unwilling to budge on that. He needed to show that revenge wasn't as important anymore. Yet, she was worried that he wouldn't be able to give up that revenge. She didn't know if she could actually leave him behind. He was special to her, even though she hated to admit that. He had shaped much of her childhood and young adult life. Could she really leave him behind simply because his 300 year old vendetta couldn't be turned around overnight. And if she was telling herself the truth, Rumplestiltskin or Gold or whoever the hell he may be, probably deserved it.

As they were a few hundred feet from the ground, they had just passed through the cloud layer that hung around the stalk; a large tremble came from within. The whole beanstalk was shaking. It reminded Emma all too well of when the giant came barreling towards them in the central hall. At first, she thought it may have been the giant, deciding to go back on his words, but then she glanced at her watch. The sands in the preverbal hourglass had run out. Mulan was actually cutting down the beanstalk.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she heard Killian question from a few paces above her.

"I think Mulan is cutting down the stalk!" she cried out, trying to move more quickly down the trunk.

"Why would she do that?" he screamed, the look of confusion crossing his face.

"Because I told her to." Emma explained, but didn't elaborate on.

With a bit more motivation, the pair moved quickly down the stalk. What should have taken them an half an hour, ended up being only 10 minutes, once Emma put her back into it. She was jumping down most of the way. They had to get down before the stalk came crumbling down on top of them. Thankfully, they only have one other quake - soon after the first. As they landed on solid ground - which Emma had never been more thankful for - she saw her mother and Mulan in a heated argument, and were they really about to throw punches?

"Stop!" Emma yelled, gaining the attention of the group. Her mother registered her presence, and ran directly into her arms.

"Emma! You okay?" she asked, looking at her daughter. It warmed Emma's heart a bit to see her mother give her the once over, silently checking for any injuries. Her mother's eyes also did a pass over on Hook, yet the admiration and love disappeared from her eyes as she did it. Yet, there was a look of thanks that did cross her face.

"I did what you ordered. Did you get it?" Mulan said, moving to stand next to Aurora who had been trying to get the ladies to stop fighting.

"Yeah I did." She pulled out the compass to show them their small victory.

"Thank you," came Aurora's voice, "Both of you." she added, looking at Killian, who was still hanging back.

"You are most certainly welcome princess. Now if I can recommend we move away from this wretched place and find cover. We are unsure where Cora is hiding, and it's best that we get moving." She nodded at his comments, and they began to pack up their items, moving towards the tree line.

"You told her to cut it down?" Mary Margaret questioned Emma, holding onto her arm, refusing to let her avoid the conversation.

"Yes. I couldn't risk -" she began, before her mother cut her off with a giant hug.

"We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?" she said into Emma's ear. Emma almost started crying at that point. No one had ever really wanted to save her the way her mother wanted her to. Sure Killian had cared about her when she thought she was dreaming, and Ingrid was a wonderful adoptive parent, but there was just something in Mary Margaret's words that soothed Emma and made her long for her family even more.

"Yeah." she hugged her mother back.

"Good. Now let's get that dust from Cora and go home!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, looking like the true Snow White again.

It didn't take that long to actually figure out a plan to get the dust back. They had made camp a few miles away from the beanstalk. They weren't heading in any specific direction yet, since they weren't quite sure where Cora was. However, Aurora was getting tired and Emma couldn't lie, she could use a good night's rest. Mulan was making camp when Killian approached her.

"We need to get the dust from Cora sooner than later. The longer we wait, the longer she has to plan an attack. We can't fight her off if she attacks - even though I am pretty handy with a sword, I can't fight magic." he explained, a hint of laughter filling his face when he said the word handy. At least he still had humor about his hand. If he had humor, than maybe, just maybe, he could get over his revenge.

"I know, but we don't even know where she is. We can't just go barging into every random castle looking for her, and we can't attack her." she concurred. Her mother had set up near the pair, resting her back against a log. Aurora laid her head on her mother's lap. According to Mary Margaret on their walk to the site, Aurora had been having trouble sleeping. She was plagued with nightmares ever since she was under a sleeping curse. Her mother had them too at times. It made her worry about Henry. Was he having the same dreams? Was he doing OK without her?

"Maybe we can." her mother said, trying not to disturb the sleeping princess.

"How?" Mulan questioned, she had gotten the fire started and Emma could now clearly see everyone's faces.

"Well, we draw her out into the open. It would be five against one. Sure, she has magic, but if she is distracted, maybe one of us could get the dust. She won't shy away from us either." her mother explained.

"So you are suggesting we outright fight Cora, while one of us sneaks behind her and pickpockets her?" Killian asked, moving to stand in the circle that was now forming around Mary Margaret.

"Yes." her mother answered matter of factly.

"You have to be bloody kidding me! Your majesty, we will be walking into a battle that we already lost." he cried, looking around at the group, Emma could tell he was hoping someone would agree with him. He made sense - now that she was really thinking about it. Could the five of them - in reality really only four of them since Aurora wasn't a warrior - really take on Cora and win?

"He has a point. We may not be able to win at all, are we willing to risk it?" She added.

"We don't really have much choice do we? We have to get back to Henry, to our world, and we cannot just keep sitting around doing nothing. I would rather die fighting to get back to my family, than wondering around this realm hoping to one day get back. Besides, Cora may look scary, but I know we can beat her." her mother rallied.

"And how do you know?" Mulan questioned.

"I have hope." was all her mother said.

In the end, that is exactly what they planned on doing. Turns out the story of Snow White isn't too farfetched, her mother really did have a way with animals. She sent word with a blue bird to Cora to meet them. They were to meet Cora at the village where they arrived. Killian said his ship was nearby, so once they got the wardrobe remains, they could use them to get back with the compass using his ship. Aurora was to wait in the shadows with the compass, just in case anything bad was to happen. Mulan and Emma were going to be fighting Cora and her magic. However, they were having a hard time figuring out who would pickpocket Cora.

"I'll do it. I know exactly where she keeps it. I can get close enough to her to get it." Killian stated.

"Over my dead body! We can't trust you. I'll do it. I have the experience," her mother countered.

"Oh really, how long has it been since you've had to do something like this? You're rusty, I on the other hand," he said while raising his hook in a flourish, "have experience beyond your years and haven't been out of the game. As for you trusting me, you'll just have to learn. I haven't done anything to hinder your quest so far - in fact; I've gone out of my way to help. Believe me, I am your best bet." he exclaimed.

Both of them looked at Emma. It seems that she was now the leader of their pack, and all decisions now ran through her. And truthfully, she wasn't quite sure which to pick. Her mother had a point; Killian had said he was just in this for revenge, among other things, and how sure was she that he would give it up? Could he turn on them, just as he turned on Cora? He was a pirate after all, and he went whichever way the wind took him - and if the winds were in Cora's favor to get to Storybrooke, is that where he would go? However, looking at him, she didn't feel like he would betray her. He did make a compelling argument. Her mother was out of practice and could sometimes act irrational. Could her mother really pull this off, especially if Emma was fighting and could become injured?

"Killian's right. You're out of practice in that sense, but we could use your fighting abilities. Mulan has a sword and I am only OK with it, but you have a bow and arrow, which I am sure, will come in handy. Hook can make the snatch. Besides, Cora may be more willing to let him come close than you." Emma decided.

Once the plan was executed, they would head to Hook's ship. He explained that the magic in his ship would activate the wardrobe dust, which once thrown in the water, would open a portal and they would just need to use the compass to direct their journey. Emma was a tad bit worried about that though. The compass hadn't stopped spinning since they got it. She had an idea though.

"Mary Margaret, I want you to take the compass for now," she said, handing the object over.

Her thoughts were correct, the compass stopped spinning instantly. It annoyed her that something was blocking her from getting back to Henry, and she couldn't understand what it was. All she wanted was to be home and to be with her family, yet the stupid compass wasn't working for her. It was all settled, it looked like her mother would be directing them home.

They were all waiting at their assigned spots, the minutes slowly ticking by until Cora was to arrive - at the stroke of noon. Aurora was hidden in a building farther away from the town center - in hopes that her position would stay private. If Emma or Mary Margaret didn't come and get her before nightfall, she was to destroy the compass by any means necessary. Her mother was stationed near the tavern had eaten at so many times - her bow and arrow at the ready - hoping to draw all of Cora's attention away from where Emma hid with Hook. Mulan was positioned a few paces away from her mother. They were all ready to go - and her watch told her they would need to be - only two minutes remains until they hoped Cora would appear.

"Everything is going to work out love." Killian said next to her. He could sense her anxiety. She was worried everything was going to go to shit and she would never see Henry again. She was petrified that she would die here - that everything she had gained in just a few short days - her mother, her father, her son, hell, even Killian - would all just disappear.

"I hope so. I hope that I am not wrong about trusting you." She spoke with a hint of anger in her voice. Ever since choosing him to find the remains of her childhood wardrobe, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She wanted to trust Killian with everything she had - he had once been so important to her, shaped who she was; but now she wasn't quite sure. Could she really trust him? Why did she choose now to question his loyalty? Yet, they didn't have any other options - she needed to know what his decision would be.

"Emma, look at me." he begged, grabbing onto her hand, "You said you wanted me to give up this whole revenge plan and that I needed to prove to you my intentions. Well, that is what I am going to do."

She noticed something in him in that moment. The sincerity in his voice helped her to believe what he was saying as true, but something in his eyes pushed all the worry and the doubt out of her system. She did trust him; somehow she would always trust him.

"It's noon!" she heard Mulan yell out from across the square.

Anticipation rose through the air. It reminded Emma of when she would wait for a concert to begin or fireworks to be set off. Electricity buzzed through her. She could feel Killian's adrenaline pulsing through his veins - he hadn't let go of her hand and it was oddly comforting.

Suddenly the air around them cracked. It wasn't loud, but you could feel the static in the air. It reminded Emma of the summer thunderstorms she used to witness when she lived with Ingrid. The air sizzled before the storm came - always making the hairs on her arm stand at attention. A cloud of red smoke appeared in the center of the square - right where Emma had waited for Killian on their first date. Cora appeared from within the smoke - in the same gown she had been wearing the first time she met her.

Her mother stepped out from the tavern, her arrow pointed right at Cora's heart. Cora's attention was immediately draw to Mary Margaret and a cackle came from her throat.

"You can't harm me dear. Now, just give me the compass - which I know you have - and we can all be on our way. I've been waiting a long time to be with my daughter, and I will not have you ruining it again." she spoke.

Mary Margaret released the arrow and it went whizzing towards Cora. Everything then happened very quickly - the plan was in action. Cora was now busy fighting the once fierce Snow White. She had sent the first arrow flying in another direction before it hit her; but now Cora was a sending fireball straight for her mother's head. However, Emma couldn't pay attention to that - she ran to meet up with Mulan, their swords at the ready. They were going to charge her from the other side - allowing Killian to sneak up behind Cora and take the remains.

They charged at Cora, blocking fireballs with their swords. Emma's heart was racing. Cora's attention was drawn on the three women in front of her. The two with swords were closet to her, providing the biggest issue. Emma wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her - focusing every sense to Cora. The woman was actually laughing and taunting them - well taunting them as well as the witch could. Emma really didn't think calling her a little girl was an insult; but yet it annoyed her that Cora kept calling her that.

While Emma was fighting Cora - and while arrows where whizzing towards the women - no one noticed Hook slowly walking up behind Cora, still covered in the shadows. However, someone did notice.

"Stop this silly charade now." Cora yelled, throwing out a spell that knocked everyone back and to the ground, all except Hook. "Come now Hook, you really don't think you could get away with this?"

She turned to flash a creepy smile at the pirate, who had now come out of the shadows and into the light.

"Now, now love, did you really think I was going to go through with this ridiculous plan?" he questioned, with a flirtatious flair to his accent.

Emma was on the ground, but not knocked out. She looked around and saw that the same was true for her mother and friend. They were simply thrown to the ground. She heard Cora's question and her heart fell a bit when she heard Killian answer her. She was able to move a bit - just enough to turn and watch the interaction between the pair. He had Cora's undivided attention.

"My boy, of course not. I know where your loyalties lie. And while they may not be loyalties, I know you. You will stop at nothing to get your revenge. That means you also know you'll never get it with them." Cora sneered out.

"Aye that you do. You know me quite well dear," he said, moving closer to Cora. He moved his hook down her arm as he came to stand next to her.

"Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it's a betrayal. And I didn't think you were one for betrayal Captain." she bit out, but didn't move from his side. It was like similar thoughts were running through her head that were running through Emma's. Emma thought she could trust Hook, but here he was, moving back into Cora's corner.

"I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke, together," he said, not even looking over to where Emma lied on the ground.

As the words escaped his mouth, Emma's heart shattered into a million pieces. Killian had told her that she could trust him; he had told her that he was going to prove himself to her. Now, here they were - with him now admitting that his vengeance was greater than what they have - well had.

However, Emma couldn't let herself grieve the loss of Killian - no Hook, right now. She had to figure out a way to get back to Henry, to save the situation and to get the dust from the wardrobe. A plan quickly formed in her mind - she would take the dust by force if she had to - even if that meant cutting down a certain pirate who may get in her way. He was no longer the Killian she knew - he played her like a fiddle and now he was going to answer to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 everyone. I am so excited to have you all read this chapter - it's a bit long, but filled with a ton of activity! Enjoy! Reviews please?**

Hook had betrayed them. Emma was pissed a variety of people - him, her mother, but mostly herself. She couldn't tell that he had been lying to them. She truly thought that he was telling the truth - the she could trust him the way she used to trust him all those years ago. However, now, that trust was forever broken. To see him standing next to Cora, openly flirting with her (which was super gross by the way, but that was a whole other level), talking to her as if this was his plan all along, broke her heart.

In the middle of the betrayal, all she could think about was getting back to Henry. If Hook was on Cora's side, that made things harder for them but at least he didn't have the compass and had no idea where Emma hid Aurora - so that was a plus. Emma had decided on a plan of action quite quickly - she was simply going to charge them. Take them by brute force. She could do it - she felt like one of those mothers who could lift a car off their trapped baby.

Standing up, she took in the scene. Her mother was also rising from the ground, readying her bow and arrow. Mulan was crouched, but ready to pounce at a moments notice. It was like they were all bonded. They all knew what they had to do - they all felt what each other were going to do. Emma couldn't explain it - but for the first time since coming to the land, she felt connected to her mother in a way she never felt before.

"You're not going to get away with this. That dust is going to be taking us home." her mother called out to the witch.

Mulan and Mary Margaret rush Cora - focusing all their firepower on her. Emma on the other hand focused on the man she used to care so much for. She lifts her sword and barrels towards him. She is surprised when he actually engages with her - his hook coming to stop the blade before it can make contact with his body.

"That's right love, we need to make this look like an honest fight." he actually winked at her with his words. Confusion racked her brain. Why wouldn't she make this a good fight? She was going to best him, get the dust and get the hell out of this damned forest.

"Screw you Hook. You told me I could trust you, and you've betrayed me once again." she spat out. It wasn't loud, but she could tell the words stung him. His eyes dropped and a sadness filled his face.

"Do you really think I could ever betray you Swan?" he genuinely asked. They were still fighting, but she could tell his heart wasn't really into it - it was almost like he was allowing her to win. Anger pulsed through her when he asked the question, so much so that she kicked him right in the gut, forcing him to fall over. She leaned over his body; he was in pain, but alert. She didn't notice what was happening until she was pinned to the ground with him hovering above her. He had kicked her feet out from underneath her and had rolled over. She noticed his hand glide into his jacket and pull something out.

The dust glowed from within his hand.

"I could never betray you love. Do you understand," he growled at her, slipping the bottle into her coat pocket. He stood up quickly, stepping back a few paces.

"I didn't know you had a soft side," she said to him, remorse filling her voice.

Finally Emma understood what had happened. He played them all. He knew using the women's distrust of him would encourage them to fight harder, which is what they needed for the switch to happen. Killian's flirtation was a ruse to get close to Cora, allowing him access to touch her and get the dust. He couldn't then immediately turn against her - she would know what was up, so Hook played on Emma's emotions, getting her in close quarters so she could be given the dust. He hadn't betrayed them. No, he had done just what he said he was going to do - get them the dust. Maybe she could trust him after all. However, something else caught her attention as she stood back up.

She could hear her mother and Cora yelling at each other.

"Why do you even want to go to Storybrooke?" she heard her mother yell to Cora.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted - your heart. Goodbye Snow!" Cora laughed and stepped towards her.

Emma was closer to her mother than Cora was thanks to the fighting with Hook. She may have been holding her own against the pirate, but he kept pushing her farther away from Cora and the fountain. It must have been all a part of his plan She didn't think, the only thought that was running through her mind was she had to get to her mother quick.

Emma ran at full speed, jumping in front of her mother just as Cora begins to reach for Mary Margaret's heart. So instead of Cora getting her mother's heart, her hand is stuck in Emma's body.

"Oh you foolish, foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness." Cora sneered.

Emma looked around at her friends. Her mother was crying, silent tears streaming down her face - her hand stretched out to try and grab Emma's. Mulan was frozen, staring at the scene before her. It was Killian's face she saw last - which she was kind of happy about, even though his face was filled with fear. His eyes were heavy, filling with regret. His face long and somber. Yet when she looked at him, all she could really see were his eyes - the blue eyes that had helped her through so much, that had shared so much with her over the years. She had really missed them.

Cora tried to pull out Emma's heart as she made eye contact with Killian, however, all she is able to do is pull Emma closer to her. Her hand is stuck in her chest cavity. Confusion passes over Cora's face, and Emma finally begins to understand.

"No," she states, "It's strength!" she exclaims with a smile.

A burst of light shoots out from Emma's chest in all directions, sending Cora flying back towards the fountain. She crashes into the concrete, causing the fountain to sway. The witch is out cold.

"What the fuck was that?" Emma breathed out as everyone rushed to her.

"That is a great subject for discussion…. when we get home." her mother added, before turning quickly and raising a sword to Killian's neck.

"Wait!" Emma cried out. "Stop. Don't hurt him."

"Why not? He betrayed us. He was working with her all along." Mulan exclaimed.

"No he wasn't." Emma said, reaching into her packet. She flashed the dust to everyone, showing off the glowing container. "It was all a ruse. He had to get close to Cora somehow, and he did. He slipped me the dust as we were fighting. Why else would he do that, other than he was on our side all along."

Her mother dropped her sword. She eyed him suspiciously - still not fully trusting him. Emma understood, she didn't know Killian as well as she did. His acting earlier fooled even Emma. Her mother and Mulan walked off to find Aurora, leaving Killian and Emma alone with their thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered, not wanting to make eye contract with the pirate who was standing too close for comfort at the moment.

"After all the years Emma, did you really think I would just abandon you? Did you really think that I would betray you, just to get some revenge? You wanted me to prove to you that I am trustworthy, that my revenge on the Crocodile is over. It will be hard for me to deal with him, but it is something I am willing to do… for you." he replied.

She looked up finally and met his eyes. It was in that moment that she finally knew the Killian she once knew and cared for was truly alive and well. Nothing in his eyes held lies - everything he was saying to her was true. It was like their first date all over again - when she waited at the fountain for him to show up - only to meet his blue eyes and find nothing but happiness and caring inside of them.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to grab his hand. The spark that was once there all those years ago, reignited beneath her touch. Sure, she had touched him before, but nothing had meant so much to her in the time they had been in the forest.

"Anytime love." he responded, smiling down at their entwined hands.

They stood that was for a while, the air crackling between them - neither of them knowing what they should do in the moment. There was so much to talk about - so much left for them to say, but the words never came. Instead, Emma said screw it. Since there was nothing she could say to him to relay how she was feeling - how her emotions were battling inside of her head, she decided to show him again just what she was feeling.

As if it was their first date all over again, Emma reached for the lapels of his jackets and pulled him against her. Her lips crashed against his in a feverish fashion. Her kiss was hard and rough, but filled with desire. It had been too long since their lips had touched - too long since she felt him against her, since his fingers tangled in her hair. It was safe to say that the spark was alive and well between them. The kiss was intense, as she didn't let go of his jacket. However, she knew it couldn't last. She pulled back almost as quickly as she assaulted him. Her forehead rested against his; she could feel his breath against her skin. The kiss was intoxicating.

Thankfully, before she could say anything, or really before he could say anything, her mother returned with the princess and warrior.

"You all ready?" she heard her mother ask, with slight confusion in her voice. They must have made quite a scene - with Emma's body pressed against his, holding him tight, while his hand was wrapped in her hair, his hook resting against her hip.

"Yeah." she said pulling away from him. "Let's go."

She walked away from the group, up the path leading to where Killian had docked the Jolly.

* * *

 _It had been two years since she last dreamt of Killian. She still visited the village, but not as often. It hurt her heart to think about the time she had spent there - it was more like home than the house she lived in, but in the past year, nothing was the same. The first few months following Killian's departure she dreamt regularly about the village. However, as time went on, as she began to grow up, she stopped dreaming. It was maybe only once a month now that she dreamt of it._

 _She used to read about him daily - reviewing the date and kisses they had shared. However, as Sophomore year turned into junior, she stopped reading. She didn't have the heart anymore - she didn't have the courage. She was sad when she read about him - sad that she couldn't be with him for real, sad that the time was passing without him. As junior year began, Ingrid could tell she was depressed, and told Emma she had to get more involved with school._

 _So junior year found Emma being part of the yearbook staff - devoting all of her free time to photographing the students around her. She went to every football game, to every dance, to every single student activity. It helped some - she didn't feel as numb, as alone. She began to lean on her friends more. Tricia and her became closer - and she even began to invite the girls over to her house for slumber parties. By December, it was almost as if the dream really was just that - a farfetched dream that happened once._

 _At times sure, it was nice to remember it - like looking back on an old memory. But Emma knew she had to stop living in the past (or in her fantasies) and live in the here and now._

 _That was how she found herself attending Sloan Wilhelm's party for Homecoming during her senior year. She had also decided she wasn't going to go as a photographer either - she was actually going to just have fun with her friends. Tricia was dating Sloan - so they had free range of his parent's cabin. The girls were planning on crashing in one of the guest rooms that night too. Sloan was a pretty cool guy - but not good enough for Tricia. Emma always felt weird around him - like he wasn't always telling them the truth._

 _The party was fun - it was the first time Emma had actually had alcohol. She knew she probably shouldn't drink - especially after her whole speech to Killian that one time, but what the hell. She was a senior, it was what they did. She was going away next year to college, where she would probably be doing the same thing all the time - so why not get started now. It wasn't like she was going to get shit faced. Besides, she was actually having fun._

 _The girls were playing beer pong when two AM rolled around. Tricia was getting tired - Emma could see it in her friend's eyes - however, Emma was still wired. So the rest of the girls went to bed, while Emma stayed up chatting with Sloan and a few of his friends. Turns out when she drinks, her lie detector doesn't work too well. By three, she had had 3 more shots of tequila and was on the arm of one of Sloan's friends being helped up to the guest room. However, when Emma got inside she noticed it wasn't the room she was sharing with her friends. The guy placed Emma down on the bed. His lips and hers was the last thing she remembered before waking up._

 _When she woke up, she expected the sunlight she was seeing was coming through the window of the guest room. However, opening her eyes and scanning the room, she bolted up. She wasn't in the guest room. She was in the tavern's hotel. The bed was made out of wood and the sunlight was streaming through a small window that faced the bed. She was tucked into a quilt and her white nightgown was thin. It was never something she would have worn in her world, which only enforced the idea that she was once again back in her dream world. It had been about 4 months since she last dreamed of the place. How long had it been here this time?_

 _Getting up and getting dressed was quite easy. She thought she would have been hung over - she was drinking last night, but then again that was in the real world. Here, who knew if hangovers were something that would happen to her? She climbed down the stairs at the back of the tavern to see Sarah sitting at a table near the middle of the room. The last time she visited Sarah had inherited the bar - now managing the place. She looked up as Emma neared._

" _Good Morning sleepy head. I'm glad to see you are up. Now mind telling me why at two in the morning you are banging on my door begging for a room?" She asked._

" _Truthfully, I have no idea." Emma said, finally for once telling her friend the truth._

 _Sarah stood up and moved towards Emma, but before she could pull Emma into a hug, Emma noticed the round belly that she was sporting._

" _What the hell Sarah? You're pregnant? Who's the father? When did this happen? What the hell is going on? I just saw you?" Emma questioned, confusion fogging her brain. The last time she visited, only a year had passed between Killian's departures - this time the dream world time passed more slowly than real time._

" _Clam down Emma. What happened to you? Are you OK?" Sarah begged, moving Emma to the chair she was once occupying. Sarah stared at her, and after realizing that Emma wasn't going to talk, she started to explain. "Emma, it's been over a year since I last saw you - at least 18 months. I got married and I am about nine months pregnant. Due any day actually." she said rubbing her belly._

" _I'm sorry, I must have hit my head." Emma made up an excuse. It wouldn't surprise Sarah either, knowing how clumsy Emma could be._

" _It's OK," she said to Emma as she walked to get her some breakfast._

" _So, who is he? Do I know him?" Emma questioned, hoping that she could get some more answers from her friend - it had been almost two years since Killian had left._

" _You do actually. Captain Jones." Emma's jaw almost dropped at the confession - if Liam was back, then Killian must be back too._

" _That's wonderful, is he here then?" she asked._

" _No, he came back about nine months ago - he was on a diplomatic mission to update the kingdom about their journey and he stopped in to see me - we'd been writing and he said he couldn't live without me anymore. He proposed that night and we were married the next morning. He stayed in town for a week then had to leave again." she explained._

" _So he didn't come in on the Jewel?" Emma asked it was then Sarah realized Emma was really asking about Killian._

" _No. Killian hasn't been back since they left. Liam came in on a small ship from Arendelle actually. He said they had been there for three months scouting the area. He left Killian in charge. We did talk about his brother actually - he said he has been missing you something terribly." it hurt Emma's hear to hear what Sarah was saying. If she could write letters to Liam, why didn't Emma write to Killian? Surly she could have tried harder to keep dreaming. Hell, maybe she could have dreamt of the ship or Arendelle and went with him._

" _They are actually supposed to arrive back today." Sarah added, causing Emma's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop. "Liam reported to the King that I am pregnant and he wishes to be home for the birth. The King actually agreed - at least for a while. They will have to go out on another mission in about three months, but he said it would be short. The King wants the Jewel to stay closer to home after their final mission."_

 _If they were arriving back today, that meant she may actually get to see Killian. So maybe it wasn't her drunken state that made her dream of him, maybe it was fate. Butterflies began to build in her stomach - all of her hidden feelings for him began flooding back. He was actually coming back to her._

" _I have to go change." Emma said, standing up and thanking Sarah for everything. "Actually, I need to get a new dress, what time are they to arrive?"_

" _They are docking now actually, but they won't get leave until around two. At least that is when Liam said to expect him. You have plenty of time, it's only noon." her friend winked. Emma must have been out of it; she had never slept that late in this realm before - normally arriving around nine or ten in the morning. She would have to work a bit harder, in order to prepare herself for her next meeting._

 _Two long years have passed since she saw him. Two long and drawn out years of her trying to figure out if he really still existed in her dreams, trying to figure out how she could have lived the past two years without seeing or hearing from him, trying to wrap her head around why she let herself forget this place, why she let it slide to the back of her mind. She had done the opposite of what she promised she wouldn't do._

 _She had told herself the last time, that she would stop fighting the dreams, that she would accept when they came to her – so why was it harder for her lately to remember this place, why was it so hard to dream of Killian? For the first month or so, she even did all the tricks she learned, but she still didn't see him. She just couldn't believe she gave up._

 _Thankfully there wasn't a wait at the dress shop, and she was able to purchase the pink gown quickly. It fit her like a glove. It was a bit nicer than the dress she wore for their first date, but it was a bit more appropriate for her age. She had turned eighteen not long ago, and she hoped Killian would notice the change in her. She had always found him attractive, but she knew two years at sea would change his physique – knew that the seas would build him some muscles that he didn't have before._

 _It was nearing two o'clock by the time she had changed and bathed. The one thing she loved about the dream world was that her hair was always amazing! Her hair was a prefect wave that fell past her shoulders. Her blonde strands brightened by the sun. Her makeup was minimum as always – since this world didn't really believe in strong makeup, which suited her just fine. She was a mascara and lip-gloss kind of girl._

 _She rushed from the tavern, yelling a thanks to Sarah who had wished her good luck. By the time she reached the fountains it was exactly two o'clock. She moved quickly to her bench in front of the fountain – keeping a weather eye on the horizon, hoping to see Killian walking up from the docks. There wasn't much crowd in the area, which she was thankful for. If the ship docked at noon, then most of the fanfare would still be down at the docks._

 _The minutes were too slowly ticking by. She was almost concerned he wasn't going to show. They never spoke about how they would meet if he was to show back up and she was actually around. It was something she was scared of actually. She never wanted to get his hopes up. So here she was, hoping that he would know this was where they should meet. However, something was telling her she shouldn't be here._

 _She stood up, about to head to the clearing when she caught sight of something in the distance. Yes, the person was too far away for her to actually tell who it was, but her heart knew. It knew instantly that the person walking towards her was Killian. As if they shared the same soul, his head lifted as Emma made eye contact with the figure. She wasn't wrong. It was him._

 _Immediately he started running towards her. Her heart was pounding in her chest – she couldn't move though. She was rooted to the spot. It wasn't fear that kept her from moving. It was sheer happiness and bliss. It was almost like her body couldn't believe he was really there. He looked good too. She wasn't wrong in thinking that the sea would change him – muscles rippled underneath his uniform, ones that weren't there before._

 _As he ran into her space, he quickly embraced her. His strong arms wrapped around her engulfing her. His arms tightened moving her close. She let out a sob as her body molded to him. She didn't realize just how much she missed him until he was in front of her. She didn't know the depths of her sadness over losing him until that moment._

" _My love, please don't cry." He said, pain in his voice. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting for the first time. His blue eyes were brighter than she had ever seen. His face was older, but he looked better. There was a slight beard on his face, some ginger hair peaking through. The smile he had was proof enough that he was happy to see you._

" _I can't believe it's actually you!" she cried. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was almost as if two years hadn't passed at all._

" _Emma, I'm back, there is no need to worry anymore. I'm home." He said, reaching up to cup her cheek. Again, as if they were sharing one mind, their lips met. Instantly she was under his spell again. She couldn't believe two years had passed without feeling his lips on hers. The kiss held so much passion and so much more than ever before. She had never needed someone as much as she needed him now. How could she have ever thought that her life could be anything without him in it? Hell, he was just a dream, yet her life kind of sucked when he wasn't even in them._

" _I've missed you." Was all she was able to say?_

" _And I you. More than you could ever know." He agreed. Something though about him was different – he seemed older than his looks made him appear._

" _What is it Killian?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes, trying to figure out the pain that was behind them._

" _Before I left, before all of this happened, you were going to tell me something, and I stopped you, not wanting that moment to be spoiled. And I must confess, it was the worst decision of my life. I should have let you tell me everything you were feeling. The past two years of never knowing exactly what those words were going to be have been pure and utter torture. Everyday without you was already hard enough to bear, but not knowing what words were going to come out of your mouth were worse." His confession brought Emma's tears back._

 _All those years ago, she was going to tell him that she had fallen in love with him, that she needed him in her life to survive. She was going to lay it all on the table, not wanting to let him go without him knowing how she felt._

" _Emma, I've spent two years hoping and praying the words out of your mouth would have been that you love me. I've spent these years hoping that you felt the same way that I did – hoping that our hearts beat as one. Time went by and I didn't even hear from yet, yet Liam had heard from Sarah. I hated that he got word from the woman he loved; yet I received only silence from you. However, each night when I looked up at the sky, I knew you were out there, that you were safe. More importantly, I knew that you felt something for me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt it. Emma, I thought all of those things because I was the one who loved you. I still love you Emma. I spent each day at sea working to make my way back to you, in order to tell you that you've captured this sailor's heart." His admission of love, his admiration of her, brought her forward back into his arms._

 _Never in her life did she ever think she would hear someone say those words to her. Never in a million years did she expect to hear a confession of that nature. It was truly a fairy tale._

" _Killian, I love you too." She told him as she leaned in for a kiss. She let go of all her emotions and poured them into the kiss. Their tongues danced together as they had once before. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer than she thought possible. His arms wrapped back around his, his hands rubbing circles along her dress. This time though, his tears mixed with hers. This homecoming reunion was one for the books._

" _Emma, come with me." He said as they pulled back from each other, remembering where they were._

" _Ok." She would go anywhere with him._

* * *

 _Emma followed Killian blindly. She probably always would, something inside of her innately trusted him. He had a firm hold of her hand, unwilling to break their bond that had been created. They had spent too long apart. It didn't matter any more that this was just a dream - this was the realest thing Emma had ever felt and she was going to cherish it._

 _He led her to the clearing - their clearing. She could see the Jewel docked in the marina. It's sails resting quietly. There wasn't a breeze in sight._

" _Ever since you brought me here, this has become by far my most favorite place in the world. While you were gone, I actually came here a few times, hoping that I would see the sails in the distance, meaning you were home. They never came, but I still wished for them." she confessed. She had done this quite often the first few months, however, she was upset with herself that she didn't keep up the tradition._

 _He didn't respond, only placed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat down on the ground and just enjoyed each other's company for a while. It felt good being back in his arms. It felt right - like she wasn't supposed to be anywhere else. It was during times like these she wished she could enter a coma - just so she could spend forever with him._

 _After a while sitting in silence Emma began to question him about their journey._

" _So two year, what did you do all that time?" she turned to look at him with her question._

" _Well, the first few months, we were just sailing around the Kingdom, making sure that peace was spread throughout the land. It was actually really boring. I stayed on the ship most of the time. I didn't want to leave. After six or seven months we traveled to Arendell to do some peace talks with their queen. We were there for almost a year - Liam was sent back to relay information with the king. Upon his return, we moved south to do a quick visit with the Sea Kingdom, and now we are back. It was actually rather uneventful." he actually looked annoyed at the fact he didn't see much action._

" _Well, I for one am certainly glad it was." she joked, shoving his shoulder with hers. She was more than grateful he was back in one piece._

" _As at times, so am I. However, a few skirmishes with pirates or attacking kingdoms would have been fun." he joked back._

 _Night was falling by the time Emma's stomach started to growl. He lifted Emma up and insisted that they head back to get some food. He wouldn't have her wasting away right before his eyes. He walked her down to the tavern where Liam and Sarah were reuniting. Liam had to wait a bit longer before leaving the ship - something to do with their upcoming orders. They both blushed a bit when they walked in on them in a passionate kiss. Killian cleared his throat._

" _Well hello little brother, I see you've found your fair maiden." Liam said, giving Emma a slight nod of his head. "It's good to see you again lass."_

" _You too Captain. Congratulations on both the marriage and your child." Emma smiled._

" _Aye, I know in my heart of hearts we will be having a healthy baby boy soon, one to carry on the good name of Jones." Liam smiled at his wife. She had never seen Sarah happier than right in that moment._

" _Liam, we should make sure the ladies have their meal and then head back to the ship." Killian injected into the conversation._

" _Aye, dinner shall served, but I thought a change of scenery may be good for the both of us. I deserve a night with my wife and you deserve a night in a real bed. You've been taking too many watches lately, and you deserve the rest. We have a room prepared for you." Liam offered. Emma was ecstatic - it meant she would get more time with him._

" _Thank you brother. Let's get a move on and get our loves fed." he smiled._

 _After dinner was served, Emma began to worry about what the night may bring. Emma hadn't had sex yet - having never met the right person in her world. Would she stay the night with Killian? Would he want her too? This was an old-fashioned world after all. But that wasn't the worst thing she was thinking. Would Killian wake up the next morning to find that Emma had disappeared. She didn't know if she could stand the pain he was about to feel. She couldn't do that to him - she couldn't lead him on any farther._

 _Liam and Sarah excused themselves immediately after dinner. She could tell the couple needed the alone time. Emma just sat beside Killian, her fingers threaded through his, her head resting on his shoulder. She was content to just spend the night in his company - not saying anything, just taking in his aura._

 _It was getting late when Killian suggested the retire for the night. No new conversations had passed between them. During dinner Emma had explained that she was staying in the Inn again tonight - unsure of where her home in this world actually was - since most of the time she didn't fall asleep in this world. Most of the time she would just wake up back in her own bed, no real memory of how it all happened. So staying at the inn another night was the perfect cover for Emma._

 _They walked together up stairs to their rooms, which happened to be across from each other. Sarah's quarters were actually downstairs, and they were all alone up here. The air began to crack from the spark that was between them as they approached their doors. It was like the hallway was becoming smaller by the second. There wasn't much distance between the two, but it felt like a million miles and none at the same time._

" _Well Swan, I guess this is goodnight," he said, as he turned to face her._

" _I guess it is," she said with a slight smile. "I am so glad you are back Killian. You have no idea how hard it was being away from you."_

" _I am glad I am back too my love. Nothing could have kept me away any longer." He said, squeezing her hand._

 _He then bent down to give Emma a simple goodnight kiss before entering their rooms. However, the second Killian's lips contacted hers, something took over her body. It was like she needed him to breathe. The kiss intensified the moment it started. Their lips began to crash upon each other. She nipped at his bottom lip, igniting a growl from him, as he pulled her close to him. As soon as her body pressed up against the hardness that was now growing in his trousers, he pushed her back against the wall. A loud thud rang out over her moans as he moved to cover her body._

 _She had never felt this way before. Never had she felt so attracted to a person. This must have been what all the books described to her. Suddenly she knew she needed him. She didn't care that she may only get one night, she didn't care what the outcomes where - besides this was all just a dream anyways. Maybe she could let it play out; maybe she could finally understand what her friends were talking about._

 _They continued to kiss in the hallway for what seemed like days. His hands roamed over her body, feeling her waist and back. Her hands moved to pull his shirt out from his trousers, feeling his ass while doing so. He had a wonderful backside she had to admit. Her fingers dragged against his skin, the feeling sending shivers down his body. She wanted him to keep touching her. She needed him to feel her. Her body was on fire._

 _He moved from his assault on her mouth to kiss her neck. It was the most intense feeling she'd had in a while. His hands finally came to the front of her body, moving across her stomach first. She was worried he would be too much of a gentleman and stop, but then his fingers slowly moved up to trace the outline of her breasts. Her traced the outline of the lace that rested on her bosom. She gasped as his hand actually cupped her._

 _He removed his lips from her neck, moving his head so they were looking directly at each other._

" _We should stop love," he said in a haggard voice, she could tell he was just trying to control himself. She was feeling the same way._

" _Maybe we should," she agreed, "but maybe we shouldn't."_

 _She leaned back forward to kiss him, to tease him a bit. At the end of the kiss, she bit down on his lower lip, something she is quickly learning drives him crazy._

" _My love, we should. Call me old fashioned, but we should wait." he spoke._

" _Killian, what are you saying?" she questioned, a worry popping up in the back of her mind. Old fashioned and waiting only meant one thing, and she wasn't sure she could handle what was going to come out of his mouth._

" _Emma, I love you. I have never loved anyone else, and I will never love anyone else. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I plan on making you my wife, if you will have me." he admitted, while a little bit of fear spread across Emma's face._

" _I don't…" she began before she was cut off in a similar fashion as the night he left._

" _I'm not proposing Swan. We've only just reunited, and I am not Liam. We have time to get to know each other again, to fall in love all over again. Just know that I am in this forever, in the future I plan on asking and I hope you will say yes. I am not saying we wait till then, but I am saying we should wait until we know each other better again. I don't want you to regret anything." his words warmed her heart. He really did know and understand her. He really did get her._

" _Ok, we can get to know each other again." she said, leaning up to capture his lips again. The kiss wasn't as passionate, but held all the same feelings as before._

 _They ended the kiss and moved into their own quarters, bidding each other goodnight. And as Emma laid down on the bed, she begged the gods that she would wake up in that bed in the morning._

* * *

 _It was funny how the dream world worked. Normally, Emma would wake up the following morning - only having spent a few precious hours in her seaside village. Never had she actually spent the entire night, never had she spent any true time there. This time, things were different._

 _She actually did wake up in the bed the next morning. At least she thought it was the next morning, because she never returned to her real world. She quickly ran from the room and pounded on Killian's door, hoping that he was there._

 _When he opened the door in nothing but his trousers - showing off the well defined muscles that laid beneath his shirt, she couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. She flung herself on him, bringing her lips crashing into his. They kiss for a few minutes in the doorway of his room, their lips saying good morning._

" _Not that I don't mind this wake up call love, but what has lead to it?" he questioned when they finally came up for air._

" _Nothing, I'm just glad you are here. I woke up and was worried everything had just been a dream." she said, pulling his head back towards hers for a final kiss._

" _Not a dream love, I promise you." he winked. "Now why don't you get dressed and we can spend the day together. I have a few plans for us."_

* * *

 _The days continued on - before Emma knew it, she had spent a whole month in the dream world. Then time continued to pass. Never once did she wake up to find herself in her own bed back in reality. Not once did she want to return either._

 _Most days were spent with Killian - or as much of it as she could. The ship's crew was given a month off when they first arrived back. Mostly because they had spent so long at sea. Also, because a short while after their return, Liam's son was born. Charles was a beautiful baby boy and Emma thoroughly enjoyed her time with him. She couldn't get enough of his chubby cheeks and his little fingers._

 _After the month off, Killian returned to work. He stayed in the inn, along with Emma - who made up a story of needing to stay in town, as her home wasn't acceptable at the moment. No one questioned her, and no one questioned Killian. They hadn't spent a night together yet though - at least not in that way. Many nights, they would sit up in either bed, just talking about their past and future. They would stay up so late that many times they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Other times they kissed until they were out of breath or the temptation was too strong. Still she would curl up next to him, whispering her love for him, before they fell asleep. If Liam and Sarah knew they were sleeping together, they didn't say anything._

 _Killian's work kept him busy during the day, but Emma didn't mind. Too much time together wasn't always best for couples. She knew one in school who had every class together and were neighbors. It didn't last past the first football game._

 _So while time was moving forward, and Emma was falling more deeply in love, she was worried their time may run out. She knew that any day, she could wake up and be back in reality. She knew that tomorrow Killian would be leaving on his final tour. It had been three months since she arrived. Three wonderful and beautiful months. They were filled with love and joy. She didn't want to give them up._

 _That night she decided they couldn't wait any longer. There was no point. Either way, they were going to be separated. Either she was going to wake up tomorrow and be back in her world, or she would wake up and walk Killian to the docks to say goodbye. She knew she truly loved him, and if she could, if it was humanly possible, she would stay in this world and marry him tomorrow. She knew that this was where she was meant to be._

 _That night, Sarah and Emma planned a large dinner feast for their men. Liam had been holding Charles all day, unwilling to let anyone else have time with the lad. Emma understood his needs - he wouldn't be seeing his child again for quite some time. The latest they have heard, they would be gone for six months, then returning to be the local flagship and patrol. They all feasted on a wonderful chicken and vegetables. Emma made a chocolate special for the occasion._

 _Sarah and Liam left to put Charles to sleep, agreeing to meet in the morning at ten AM to walk to the docks as a family. That only left 14 hours for Emma to get her fill of Killian. She needed to remember everything that was going to happen, as the next six months would be brutal to her._

 _He led her up to his bedroom. They had taken up switching rooms each night, mostly to throw off their scent. While they were sure Sarah and Liam wouldn't judge, they didn't want anyone else knowing what was happening. Once they stepped inside the door, Emma couldn't wait any longer. She threw herself at him._

 _She couldn't hold herself back anymore, and it seemed like he couldn't either. He quickly broke off the kiss and spun her around so her back was facing him. He slowly, teasingly, removed the dress she as wearing - his favorite red one. All that was left was her corset and underwear but the time she turned around to kiss him. Rather than staying upright in the middle of the room, he lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. He came to toward over her, leaning down to capture her lips. They had been in this situation before - she knew how his erection felt against her stomach while she was earning nothing but her nightgown. She knew the feeling of his hands slipping inside of the gown to caress her breasts. It was the farthest they had ever went - not wanting to push themselves too far._

 _This time however, nothing was going to stop them._

" _Are you sure love?" Killian asked her as he trailed kisses along the swell of her breasts._

" _Please Killian, make love to me. We only have tonight." She begged, as her hands worked to remove his shirt._

" _We may only have tonight, but when I return we will have forever." he countered, lifting up so she could pull the shirt over his head._

 _He moved back to kissing her, his hands finding her breasts and cupping them. Thankfully she was wearing a corset that buttoned in the front. She hated the normal ones that needed help lacing up, and when she found this while shopping the other day, she bought 4. In that moment, it was the best purchase she had ever made. His hands made quick work of the buttons and removed the corset in one fluid motion. His hands were back in her in an instant. The sensation of his rough hands - calloused by his work at sea - made her nipples erect. He took one in his hand and flicked her nipple, sending a shockwave through her system._

 _Her moans were coming faster and louder, his hands like fire on her skin. She was love each and every moment he was providing her. He moved his lips from hers - telling her what a vision she was and how beautiful she was as he moved to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The heat of his mouth was searing against her breast. It was with that that he moved his hand lower. She was nervous yes, but she was anxious as well. She truly loved Killian, and knew that anything they did together would be magical._

 _As his hands reached her panties, she let out a soft gasp. She didn't think that she would feel that electricity in her, yet here she was hungry for him to touch her more. He moved his hand on the outside of her clothes, cupping her core and building her up. His mouth still descending on her breasts. The friction his hand was providing to her core was sending her higher and higher. He slowly moved up to look her in the eyes again, as his hand came to rest on the band of her underwear._

" _I love you," he said, as he removed the only barrier she had left on her body._

" _I love you. Please Killian." she added, as his fingers made contact with her sensitive nub. The feeling was overwhelming. She bucked a bit from the sensation at first, but then came to rest back down and he began to kiss her. His fingers played with her, moving her wetness around. He started with light stokes, familiarizing himself with her, but then he moved to harder strokes and more pressure to her clit. She moaned into his mouth. She needed more, there was something building up inside of her, a need to have him in her._

 _All too soon she was falling from his fingers. She cried out his name in ecstasy. His lips catching hers once his name was said, his fingers moving slowly over her clit to bring her down from the high she was experiencing for the first time. Nothing would ever compare to what she had just experienced. His kisses were intoxicating, building her up again, his fingers not stopping their motions._

" _You are so wonderful when you fall love." he said, as he pulled back to watch her wither was her passion rose again._

" _That was amazing." she was able to get out before the sensation was overtaking her. He leaned down to take her lips again. However, the kiss was short, as he began to kiss his was down her body. His hand left her sex and moved up to mirror the other one that was now tracing down the sides of her chest. She was so sensitive all over, each time his hands touched her it was like a shock to her system, a good shock, one that made her want him._

 _As her reached her stomach, Emma's anxiousness was increasing again. As his lips met her clit and his tongue darted out to lap her, she cried out._

" _Shit." she said with her head thrown back._

 _His hands came down to part her legs farther, allowing more access to her wet core. It was then that she felt him slip a finger inside her wanting slit. She had never knew she needed to be filled by him, but his one finger was not enough. And because this was Killian, and he always knew what she was thinking, he slipped another finger inside of her as his teeth came to tug on her clit. Her moans were turning into pleas. She could feel that buzzing in her stomach getting larger by the second. She knew she was close to coming again, and she very much wanted to fall._

 _He began to pulse his hand. Slowly moving his fingers in and out of her quim, curling them as they went. With a flick of his tongue and then a long drawn out lick, she was falling all over again. As she fell, he sped up his ministrations, pumping his fingers in and out of her core. Her orgasm lasted longer this time, thanks to his fingers, and as he slowed, she came down from her high._

 _He came back up to meet her lips, tasting herself. As he kissed her, she reached her legs up and pulled him flush against her. His trousers were still on, but Emma could feel his hard length against her core. It was almost a better sensation than his tongue. Almost._

" _You are wearing too many clothes." she said, a huskiness in her voice._

" _Aye." he responded as he moved to stand. She immediately missed the heat of his body, but relished to see him strip himself bear. He was a sight to behold. He told her time and time again that she was a vision; yet he was a god. His body was perfect, with defined muscles and a nice chest. She didn't mind his chest hair; in fact, she loved it now, considering how it felt brushed up against her nipples. It was in that moment, that she got her first glimpse of him. He was big, and it worried her for a moment. His two fingers filled her up pretty well, how was he even going to fit inside of her. Yet, some how she knew he would be a perfect fit. They fit so well together everywhere else._

 _He climbed back over her, sinking down so his member lined up with her nub. He moved just a bit, causing her to let out a cry as he captured her lips._

" _My love, I have to ask one more time, are you positive?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes._

" _Yes." she said, rocking her body against his, pulling him back down to her._

 _He reached down and grabbed his member, moving it to align with her entrance. She was already soaking wet again. He sank into her slowly, a long moan escaping her lips as each inch entered. He was worried she was in pain, but then she began to move beneath him. She needed more._

" _Killian, move please." she begged, pushing her feet back up to wrap around his ass._

 _He placed his hands on either side of the bed, moving her hands with them, so he pinned her beneath him. He began to move, slowly at first, and not to far. However, control was soon lost. He picked up the pace each time Emma cried out in passion. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was stunning. He was growling as each thrust in and out happened. She was tight, but he fit her like a glove. She was truly made to be with him._

" _Fuck Emma." it was the first time she had heard him use that word, and it made her lift her hips up to meet him in a thrust. She circled her hips as she sank back down. His eyes closed and his head thrown back in a moan._

 _He let go of one hand and moved his to meet her nub. He circled it in time with each thrust. He had Emma falling for the third time that night after a few minutes. He wanted their time to last, so he wasn't hard with his touch, teasing her just enough to bring her to the edge a few times before finally allowing her to crash. As she came around him, her walls clenched his dick. He could feel her pulsing around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. He yelled her name as he emptied himself inside of her. He knew he shouldn't have; yet he couldn't help himself._

 _He fell atop of her, breathing her in. She was panting from her release, just as he was. He moved them so she was tucked into his body._

" _I love you Emma," he breathed._

" _I love you Killian." she replied, resting her head back against his chest._

 _They made love two more times that night - wanting to make the most of the time they had together. Sleep be damned. They had to make each moment count - because who knew when they would have this chance again._

 _In the morning light, Emma felt no remorse for what they had done. She was in pure bliss. She was sore, yes, but it felt good. It felt like she had accomplished something. She hold shown Killian just how deep her feelings for him went, just how much she cared for him. And now, she would always know just how much he cared for her. No matter what happened after he left - since she woke up with the sun and not in her reality - she knew that what they shared was special and important. Even if she woke up tomorrow back in her world, she would always love and cherish the time spent with him._

 _She rolled over and buried her face into the crook of his neck. While they were busy last night, they finally tired and tried to get some sleep in the early morning hours. He stirred beneath her - a soft smile appearing in his lips._

" _Good Morning love." he said, finally opening his eyes to take in the sight above him._

" _Good Morning." she smiled back._

" _What time is it?" he questioned, a soft panic appearing across his face._

" _It's about nine. We should get up and get ready." her pain slipping into her voice. She bawled like a baby last time - not know what the time away would do and she was petrified to leave him._

" _We should, but I would like to spend one more minute in the arms of the woman who has fully captured my heart." he was always so romantic and sweet. Normally, it would annoy her, but today, it made her feel a bit better._

 _The hour quickly passed and before they knew it, they were walking hand in hand down to the docks following their family. Emma was surprised at how she was also upset that Liam would be leaving as well. She considered him like a brother - getting to know him better over the past three months. While they started off rocky, their relationship was better now. She knew he only wanted the best for his brother._

 _Standing on the pier, watching as the sailors began to stand at attention for their Captain, Emma's eyes filled with tears. She gripped Killian's hand in a vice grip. She didn't want to let go, afraid of what the loneliness might be like. Everything was uncertain now. Everything was going to change, and she was going to fight to keep it the same._

" _I don't want you to go." she whispered, thinking that it was going to be something she said over and over again for the rest of her life._

" _I don't want to leave you love, but I must. Just remember our love, remember my love for you is endless and eternal. We only have to make it six months. I promise I will come back for you - I will see you again." he reached into his jacket. He was all dressed up ready to lead his crew on their voyage. Emma was beginning to hate the uniform she once enjoyed gawking at. He pulled out a ring from inside his coat._

" _Take this love. It was Liam's - he gave it to me years ago, when we were sold to that horrible Captain. It used to be our grandfathers. Liam said that this ring would always bring good luck and remind us that there is something out there waiting for us. I want you to have it. Whenever you miss me, whenever you need a reminder of my love for you; just look at it." Emma's eyes dropped when she saw the ring. She wasn't going to lie -s he had hoped it would have been a different kind of ring._

" _Emma, I love you and I am coming back to you. When I return, we can marry and begin our lives together." he added, knowing exactly what Emma needed._

" _I love you too." was all she was able to respond. She didn't want to tell him yes, that she was going to wait for him, that she would marry him one day. While she knew she would if the worlds would allow her, she couldn't promise him anything._

 _They shared a passionate kiss, the last one before he walked onto the deck of the ship._

 _She stared up at the ship for the longest time - keeping her eyes on her lover. As they cast off, she heard him yell out one last time before he disappeared from her eye sight._

" _I love you. My Swan."_

 _She yelled back an "I love you." and turned to hug Sarah and little Charles._

" _Where are they headed?" Emma finally asked as they walked back to the tavern._

" _Neverland" was all Emma remembered Sarah saying._

* * *

 _The next thing she knew Emma was waking up in a room that was unfamiliar. Conflicting ideas were passing in her head. The last thing she remembered of her reality was walking up to a room with some guy at a homecoming party, drunk. The last thing she remembered of her dream world was Sarah and her walking away from the docks where their loves just left._

 _Emma sat up too quickly in the bed and felt the need to be ill. She ran towards what she hoped was the bathroom. Thankfully, her instincts were right and she vomited in the toilet. It was after the contents of her stomach were empty that she noticed her appearance. She was naked accept her panties._

 _She walked back to the room and didn't see anyone else, but thankfully recognized the room. She was in the room she had fallen asleep in. It was only a few hours after she had fallen asleep, but months had passed in her dream world. Thankfully she was alone. Her clothes were on the floor. She quickly dressed and made her way from the house. She sent a text off to Tricia that her hangover was something fierce and she would talk later._

 _Weeks passed and nothing was filling in the missing hours of what happened that night. Tricia and Sloan both said they spent the night together and didn't even see Emma go up to the room. The guys she was hanging with don't remember that night at all either. No one even knew who Emma was talking about when she said someone had brought her to the room._

 _In December, Ingrid began to worry about her. Emma had been getting sick a lot lately - missing school often. She would be violently ill in the mornings, but by the evening was fine - in fact most evenings she was starving. Once winter break began, Ingrid drove Emma to their doctor's office to see what was wrong._

 _They were both sitting in the doctor's office, when they got the news. Emma held her mother's hand - afraid she may have cancer or something - since she didn't know her birth parent's history. As the doctor said the two words to them, Emma's world came crashing down around them._

" _You're pregnant."_

 ** _reviews?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I've been sick the past couple of weeks, but it was all worth it - I'm 3 months pregnant. I have been super tired and sick for about 11 weeks now. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for all the follows. I appreciate everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews?**

The walk back to the Jolly wasn't a long one. It was hidden in the same spot it had been hidden years ago. They even walked past the area where Emma had once said goodbye to Killian. Memories came flooding back, but Emma tried to push them from her mind. Now was not the time or place to be thinking about it. However, she must have not been the only one remembering where they were.

They had only been walking for a short minute – her mother leading the way. Mulan and Aurora were following behind. Emma brought up the rear with Killian. They hadn't said anything to each other, letting the awkward silence fill the void between them. However, as they passed their shared place, he moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

A silent conversation passing between them. She still wasn't quite sure what to say to him. Talking to him used to be easy it used to come naturally. Now, she wasn't sure words were enough to tell him everything. How could she explain everything that happened to him? How was she going to explain her entire existence, when even she didn't quite understand it? However, one thing sat more forward in her mind. She was happier than she had been in a while. The moment Henry arrived at her door and came back into her life was one of the best moments she had ever had happen; the moment she realized Killian Jones was real and he was back, was one of the best days of her life.

She had pushed him far from her mind for years – only really thinking about him when she was drunk or on their anniversary – which she determined was the day after her birthday. It was the same story – as it always was. She pushed him from her mind when she was away from him, and regretted it the instant he came back into the picture. She couldn't keep doing this to him; and she couldn't keep doing it to herself. She had to decide once and for all where this thing with him was going to go.

They continued walked, all the while Emma kept hold of his hand. It felt natural to want to stay in his embrace. Their kiss had ignited something in her – made her realize something. She wanted this. Or at least she thought she wanted this. He was everything she wanted once – and she wanted to see if she could have it again.

It was surprising to her that she was even thinking this. After Henry, she realized that maybe happiness wasn't in the cards for her. The couple of years after Henry – college and fights with her other mom; they were hard on her. She built up some walls; yet they came down easily with him around. Around him, she felt like she finally had the opportunity to have what she always deserved.

He let go of her hand as they boarded his ship, after saying goodbye to Mulan and Aurora. They were going to be headed back to their land, in search of Phillip. Emma was tempted to give them the compass to help them, after all they done for her; but she knew they would be able to find him without it. Plus, if she gave up the compass, they would never make it home.

It had been so many years since she saw the Jewel of the Realm, yet here they were, standing on its deck. Except now, it was the Jolly Roger. It was just as grand as she imagined – however, it seemed more beautiful. She glanced around the ship, noticing Killian now at the helm, preparing them to take off. He had explained to them that the ship could sail itself – something about the wood being magical and the ship having a relationship with him.

She could tell he was at home aboard the ship – it was where he always belonged. He was confident here – more so than when they were on land. He had always been cocky, a bit sure of himself since coming back in her life; yet here he was surprising her at just how much he was holding back. His swagger was indescribable. To simply put it, it was exhilarating to watch.

"We will need to sail for a while. We need to get far from the shore, and far from Cora's reach. The Jolly will take us to the safest spot, when she drops her anchor we will know it's safe to leave." He hollered to the group.

"I think I'm going to head below and find somewhere to rest. I haven't been sleeping well, and it may be nice to be well rested when we get home." Her mother spoke from behind her. Emma didn't miss the wink in her mother's eye when she passed her by. Maybe it was time for her and Killian to finally talk, for them to finally lay everything on the table.

She moved to stand with him behind the wheel. His eyes were trained on the horizon, as if he was helping to plot the course.

"So love, you are finally headed back home." He said as a way to clear the air between them.

"You know ever since arriving here, I've been racing to make it back to Henry. However, now that we are so close, I'm actually worried that this won't work." It was something she had been worried about since boarding the ship. There had been so many hiccups already on their adventure; and now that she was so close, she couldn't help but think something else was going to go wrong.

"We will get back to your son, and your family." He said firmly. It was almost as if he knew for a fact it would happen.

"You think so?" she questioned.

"I've yet to see you fail love." He said, turning to finally look her in the eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered, unsure of where to go from here. She knew they needed to have a conversation, but she wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject of their past.

"I think we should talk Swan." He said instead – again knowing exactly what they both needed.

"Yeah, we should. What do you want to know?" she pondered.

"Well, you said you thought I was a dream. Why don't you explain it to me? I am not really sure what you meant." He said.

At least that was a good place to start, she thought. Start at the beginning explaining everything. Maybe then he would understand why it was so hard to believe in him, why she acted the way she did all of those years ago.

"When I was younger, I started dreaming about a village. I couldn't explain why it was always the same village, with the same people, yet the dreams kept coming. The first time I met you, you were losing your mother. The second time I met you, you were sold to that horrendous captain. The time after, you were drunk, having wasted all of your money to leave servitude. The next time was the first time I really met you, the night you asked me on a date. I hadn't been able to dream about you twice in a row before. I tried everything I could think of to make sure I made that date with you. I wanted so badly for you to be real. However, every morning after meeting you, I would wake up in my bed in my realm. I guess the only way I could explain it were through dreams. As I got older, it became harder on me to stay in the dreams, to keep them coming. It also got harder on me to want to go. I didn't want to hurt you, to lead you on. In my mind, while you may have been just a dream, you were important to me – almost as important as my mom. I didn't want to hurt you. After our first date, I spent the first few months praying to everything that I would find you again, praying for the dreams to come – and they came, but you were never there. It was like I started to give up hope that you were coming back. I started to think that maybe you were too good to be true." She moved to sit down as her confession continued. Killian moved to sit next to her, pulling her hand back into his. His eyes pleading for her to keep talking, nothing but compassion filling them.

"That was why I was always so vague with you about my life, always so unwilling to promise you anything. During my senior year I was starting to forget the whole village entirely, that was until the night of my homecoming game. There was a party at a friend's house and I went. I got so drunk that I don't even really remember how I got to bed; all I really remember was waking up and hearing you were returning from that long mission. Something in me that day told me I had to get to you, that I had to finally tell you how I felt. I spent so long hiding my feelings because I pushed myself into believe that you were truly only a dream, even though somewhere inside of me, somewhere deep, I knew you weren't." his hand squeezed hers at her admission. For some reason, she always knew he was real – he may have been too good to be true, but their connection could have never been made up.

"That time, when you returned, for some strange reason, I was able to stay for months. It's the longest I ever spent in my dream world. However, in my realm, only a few hours had passed. I knew time wasn't always the same between your world and mine – but it had never been that different. However, I was glad I spent that time with you, that we spent that time together. When I woke up I was so disoriented – I wasn't sure what was real or fake anymore." she looked over at him, to see where he was.

"So you really thought I was a dream." He questioned. His eyes didn't show any pain, just some confusion.

"Yes." She said with a cry in her voice. She hated that she didn't believe in him all of these years, and she knew it must hurt him to say so.

"You felt like a dream to me at times too Emma. Too good to be real. I didn't believe I was worthy of someone as caring as you, yet there you were. For some reason I didn't think you could really exist." He had always felt that way she knew that.

"I'm sorry I never believed in you, in what we had." she was crying a bit. Silent tears running down her face.

"Love, please don't cry. I understand. You had to deal with a difficult situation, and you dealt with it the only way you knew how." How the hell did he even understand?

She had dreams after their final night together. Things that night changed their relationship, everything changed that night. She did dream of him again, but she was never able to actually touch or speak to him. Instead, she saw the pain he went through when he lost Liam. She saw the destruction that happened when Killian returned home to find her missing.

"But you never found me again, you were so angry. I did dream of you again, yet I was never able to actually talk to you. I saw everything. The last I ever saw of you I was turning twenty-three. You were drunk and rambling on to someone with a red hat about how you've lost everything. You were so angry with me for leaving you." She could still feel that pain that he felt that night. That was the last time she had dreamt of him.

"Love, I was mad, but I don't think I was ever mad at you. I remember that night – very clearly even though I was pissed. That was the night I lost my hand. That was the night that I started to realize you didn't leave me – you were taken from me." He didn't elaborate, but Emma needed to know more.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she questioned thinking back to the beanstalk. He had said he wanted to find her and get his revenge on the man who took his hand.

"Aye, there is more to your dreams, and he holds the answer; and once we arrive back in your realm, we will get them. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to find out the truth." He said rather sternly. "Now, why don't you tell me about after your dreams."

"That one is easy. I had Henry right after high school. Ingrid, my adoptive mother who is actually from Arendelle believe it or not, was amazing. She helped me through the hard times, helped me decide to put Henry up for adoption. We knew it would be his best change. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I would have been a bad mother," she announced thinking back to that decision.

She was sitting on the couch seven months pregnant, with her acceptance letter to Boston University in her lap. She could defer a year she had already contact them to see what her options were. They understood, willing to let her come the following fall or spring. Yet, she knew she wouldn't be able to afford her dream school with an infant. She couldn't afford to take her child away from Ingrid, who would be helping raise it.

It was that night she decided Henry deserved to have a better life, one with parents who could give their children the world. Ingrid had told her it would make her a better parent, and she was right. She never could have raised Henry right, she could have never given him what Regina did. She was too young, too scared. Besides, in the end everything worked out – she would have never known this world to be true if she hadn't given Henry up for adoption.

"Swan, you would have been a fantastic mother, but you did what you had to do. No one could blame you for that." He held her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. She hoped he truly believed that.

"After Henry was born, I attended college, got my degree in criminal justice and began my career as a bail bondsman. It wasn't a bad line of work, the money could be good and it gave me the opportunity to travel a bit, you know see the world." She reminisced about some of her favorite places she saw; New York, Savannah, she even took a special job in California so she could see LA.

"It sounds like you had quite an adventurous life." He sounded a bit jealous of her life, but he shouldn't be.

"It really wasn't." she said.

"Tell me love, did you move on?" a tough question actually, she could tell he really didn't want to know, yet Emma knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew.

"There were times in college – I dated, but the men, boys really, weren't worth anything, but they sufficed an itch. I was never really happy. The only thing that made me happy was my career, so I started to focus on that. And what about you Killian? Did you enjoy some wenches while I was away?" she responded.

"I was a pirate love, for three hundred years. However, most of that time I was in Neverland; however, when I was released, before I met up with Cora, yes I had some nights on the town; but similar to you nothing was ever wavering." Emma was hurt a bit, hurt that he somewhat moved on. However, she couldn't blame him, especially since she had done the same.

They sat in silence a bit longer. The coast was no longer in view of the vessel. The sun was also beginning to set, the stars becoming visible in the sky above them.

"I never stopped looking towards the sky you know." She finally said.

"Aye, neither did I love." He agreed, "So, why don't you tell me about your boy. When did he find you again?"

This was the question she was hoping to avoid. Not because she didn't want him to know about Henry, because she simply didn't want to see his face when he learned the truth – the truth no one else really knew – the truth about that night at the party.

"Henry found me on my twenty-eight birthday. I had just wished I wasn't alone – Ingrid couldn't visit me and for some odd reason, I missed him so much that day. He showed up at my door all demanding and confident, saying I was his mother and my family needed me – that they were in trouble, that I had to save everyone's happy endings. It was all crazy, but for some reason I followed him blindly." She laughed at the memory.

"I broke the curse a few days ago – I was leaving, trying to give Henry his best chance again, I was going to find Ingrid, however, she was already in town. She knew everything, but that is a story for later. Regina – the evil queen – tried to poison me, instead Henry at the apple turnover, causing him to fall under the same sleeping curse my mother was put under. I was able to wake him with True Love's Kiss. Everything happened so quick after that – Gold brought magic back to the land, a wraith was released and attacked Regina, we opened a portal to trap the wraith, but Mary Margaret and I fell through, which brought us here, and you know the rest." She shrugged.

"Well now, you are getting back to your boy, and we will set things right." Killian tried to brighten her sprits. She wasn't really upset, but things were starting to weigh on her.

"Listen Killian, there is something you don't know, that you should." She started, looking towards him.

"And what is that love? Something I need to know about your town before we get there?" he questioned, an amused look spreading over his face.

"No, it's about Henry, about the night I became pregnant. For a while I couldn't piece together the night – I didn't know who took me upstairs from that party. I didn't know who I spent the night with. When I woke up I was naked except for my underwear. I was so drunk the night before, so stupid. I thought it was the guy who took me upstairs, I remember him laying me down in the bed – however, when I questioned my friends, they told me they didn't remember anyone who matched my description. That was the same night I dreamt that we spent those months together, the morning I woke up was the morning you left." She spoke, not really sure of what else to say. The truth was going to come out. She caught his face and only saw confusion, but the wheels in his mind were turning, she could tell from the expression on his face. His face scrunches up a bit when he is thinking hard, and his face was mimicking those expressions right now.

"What are you saying love? I'm not quite following." He said, a bit quieter than normal – it was if he was finally putting the pieces together.

"There is only one explanation now, one that I have known in my heart since I had Henry, but never really wanted to admit to myself. One I couldn't admit to myself." She said a bit quieter now.

"What is what love?" He responded.

"You are Henry's father."

* * *

He was stunned. She could see the emotions moving across his face - disbelief, anger, and confusion. Emma was also feeling all of those things as well. She just told him the secret she had never told anyone else in her life. No one knew that Killian Jones - the now feared Captain Hook - was the father of her child.

When she first got pregnant during her senior year - after spending a night drinking at a party and dreaming she had spent three months with the man she used to love - she wasn't quite sure what was happening. Confusion didn't even cover the emotions she was feeling. In the back of her mind, she did wonder if Killian was the father, but the thought kept being pushed from her mind. He couldn't be - he was just a dream. She must have blocked out whatever memory of who the real father was for some reason. Or she was just too plastered to remember it.

Her mother asked her about it a few times, and each time Emma would break down crying and refused to speak about it. Sometimes she was ashamed at what happened - how could she allow herself to get into that situation. Other times she was pissed - how could anyone take advantage of someone? However, most of the time she was just there – she was just existing – willing herself to feel something, anything.

When she finally saw Henry again after 10 years - when he showed up at her door, she thought she was staring at a young Killian. Henry had Emma's eyes, but everything else was Killian. It was in that moment, that she actually started to allow herself to think that maybe Killian was real, that maybe, just maybe, somewhere Killian existed. However, the thoughts were quickly pushed away - thinking that she as just seeing what she wanted to see.

Standing in front of Killian again, she knew it was the only answer. She really did spend all those nights with him. She really did get to know the man behind the hook - or so to speak. She knew him before everything. She really did love him.

"Say something." she begged, in a small voice. He was still holding her hand, but his grasp on her had diminished.

"I'm his father?" he whispered.

"Yes." was all she was able to respond. When she said it, he dropped her hand and stood up. He began to pace around the wheel, running his fingers through his hair.

"Killian, please." she said, trying to pull him back. He wasn't angry, but she couldn't say he was thrilled either.

"Please what Swan? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you ever going to tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded. She could hear the pain in his voice - one of disappointment and she wasn't quite sure if it was in her or in her son.

"Because you were so focused on revenge. For the longest time I didn't even know he was yours. Remember, I thought you were a dream - a wonderful and amazing dream. When I found it this whole thing was real, I knew that you must be his father, however, you were so focused on Gold and getting revenge. I couldn't have that in Henry's life." she explained. It was a good reason, if she said so herself. She wasn't going to subject Henry to his father, to have Henry get close to him, to just have him leave. She was sure Killian would just leave, but that Gold would make him disappear.

"Besides, there was never really a good time to tell you. I had to trust you again. You have to understand, Henry is the most important thing in my life - more important than my parents, than you, than anyone. I was just trying to protect him." she saw his face soften. Maybe he was finally starting to understand where she was coming from.

"I would never put him in danger, you know that." was all he was able to respond.

"I know, but I guess I was also protecting myself. I was scared to admit that what we had was real, that it meant something. I'm sorry Killian, I should have told you sooner." she cast her eyes down, looking at her hands.

"Were you always going to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. If you betrayed us, if you couldn't give up this vendetta against Gold, then probably not. However, if you proved yourself, if you were the man I once knew - yes, I would have always told you. You are his father," she said, saying nothing but the truth. He could be pissed all he wants, but she hoped he would understand her first priority was always going to be Henry.

"I get it Emma, I really do; but you should have told me sooner." he confessed, and she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry." she said, as he moved to sit back down next to her.

"I understand. But the question is now love, do I get to meet him?" she could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more.

"You really want to meet him?" she asked. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't want to, but she was still worried that he may want nothing to do with him or her.

"Aye, more than anything." he said, his eyes filling with love.

"Yes, but please, just don't break his heart." she begged. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure that he had given up this quest to see Gold skinned. She had hoped that maybe, he may put it aside for his own son.

"Trust me - I am not going to do to him what my father did to me. I am not going to hurt him," he said rather sternly. She could tell he was sincere in his declaration.

They sat in silence a bit longer. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Things were awkward, that was for sure, and neither of them really knows where they stood. She knew he still had feelings for her - he had spent 300 years looking for her. And she thought she may still have feelings for him - the kiss sure reignited some spark that was still inside of her. When his lips touched hers, something stirred in her and it was like no time had passed at all. It was as if they were still young and in love, spending time together in their clearing.

"So…" she finally said, as the ship began to slow down. They were close to where they would drop the dust and be on their way.

"I guess we have a lot to figure out love." he replied, filling in what she was going to say.

"Yeah, we do." she agreed.

"I can't believe I'm a father. I can't believe we have a son." she could tell he was still trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"He is amazing. Really. He looks like you too. When he first found me, I thought it was you. He is stubborn at times, and he gets this dreamy look in his eyes - like he is drying for adventure. He is confident - a bit too confident if you ask me." she smiled, thinking about her son.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"No, I never did tell him about his father. He asked me once, who his father was, but I didn't tell him anything. I told him that once the curse was broken, we would talk about everything. At the time, I was hoping he would forget, or it would give me time to make up a story. Now though, he will get to meet his father." she knew Henry was going to be elated - especially when he found out who Killian was. Henry was accepting of pretty much everyone. His adoptive mother was the Evil Queen after all - and if he could love her, he would surly love his own father, no matter who he was.

"We will tell him together," she said, reaching over to take his hand back in hers.

"Do you think he will be happy?" he asked, finally letting her see his worry. He wasn't angry with her, not really. This whole thing really revolved around him being self-conscious. "You don't think he will be mad at me for not being there for him?"

"You didn't know," she countered, hoping to shove some reality into him.

"But I could have fought harder to find you. I could have tried harder. I should have tried harder," he said.

"You did everything you could have. Besides, you are here now. You found me, found us, in the end. That is all that matters. Besides, I am sure if you found me a few months ago, and even years ago, I would have never believed you. I would have just thought I was dreaming again - or I would have gone insane," she laughed, knowing she would have. She was glad though, that they found each other when they did. "But we are here now."

"Aye love, that we are. But where does it leave us?" he countered, asking the question she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm not sure. What we had, was years ago, we aren't the same people," she admitted. Yes, she still felt something, but she wasn't quite sure what it meant or if it was even something like what they used to have.

"That's true lass, but I never stopped loving you. I know you feel it too." he was confident in his statement, and he was right. She did feel something.

"I don't know what I feel," she said.

"I will win your heart again Emma, and when I do, we will be family. Till then, I just ask that you don't push me away, that you trust me." she looked up and stared into his blue eyes as he said he was going to win her heart.

In her heart, it was what she wanted, what she had always wanted. Her brain however, was telling her that it may not work. He was Captain Hook, and she was the savior. Yes, they may share a child, and yes, they may have loved each other in the past, but it didn't mean anything. People grow up, they grow apart, and they change. She wasn't the same girl he once knew, and he certainly wasn't the same man. She still had to make sure she could trust him, that her belief in him wasn't misguided. It was a tough wall that he would have to climb over, but she knew he was up for the challenge.

They were staring at each other, another wave of energy pulsing between them when the ship lowered its anchor. Quickly they peeled away from each other, Emma heading to get her mother, while Hook prepared the ship.

As she descended the ladder and into the hull of the ship, she wasn't quite sure where they were going to go from here, but she knew that it would be an adventure. She wasn't sure how to tell her parents about Henry's paternity. She wasn't even sure how to tell Henry. She wasn't sure how Killian was going to fit in, how he would adjust to Storybrooke and being a father. She wasn't sure about Gold or her dreams. However, she did know that things were finally falling into place.

* * *

They had dropped the dust into the water and watched as the portal opened up in front of them. Her mother was clutching the compass for dear life, with its dial pointing exactly where they needed to go. Killian was standing close by, able to read the compass, so he could guide the ship to their destination.

As the ship was sucked through the portal, Emma was surprised that they weren't falling. They were still sailing upright. There was no more water, but it was as if the ship was gliding through the air. Was this how the ship got to Neverland? It really was like Peter Pan. _God, what is my life?_ Emma thought to herself.

It took less than one minute to travel though the portal, and when they exited they came flying out, landing on the ocean surrounding Storybrooke with a large splash. She could see the clock tower not far in the distance. The docks were close. Only a few more minutes and she would be back with Henry and they would get back to having a normal (or somewhat normal when your parents are fairy tale creatures and your son's father is a pirate captain) life.

As they were pulling to the docks, Emma could hear the sirens of her cruiser pulling up. Her mother ran to the side of the ship. Emma followed quickly behind. There standing on the hood of the car that had just parked was her son - waving erratically and shouting for joy. Her father stood in the door of the car, looking calm. Ruby was also with them, a huge smile across her face. Surprisingly there was one other person that had joined their group - Regina. She was a bit farther back, by her car. She didn't look too pleased about their arrival, yet couldn't help but smile at her son's amusement.

It was something Emma, Killian and Regina were going to have to work out. Emma was not about to leave again anytime soon. She was staying put - she was going to raise her son and be in his life - whether Regina liked it or not. She wasn't going to stop Killian either from being a parent. If he wanted to be a father, if he wanted the chance with Henry, then she wasn't going to stand in the way. She only hoped Regina would agree. It wasn't like Emma was flat out taking Henry away, but she deserved the chance to be his mother too.

Within a second of Killian lowering the gangplank, the group rushed the ship - well Regina hung back and walked at her own pace, but the rest ran aboard. Henry, while she could tell he was happy to have her back, was more impressed with the ship they were on.

"I can't believe you came back on a Pirate ship - how cool is that?" Henry said, as he ran into her arms. Her mother was kissing her father - which made Emma smile but feel scared at the same time. Ruby was just standing off the sides smiling. Henry pulled back and looked up at his mom "I am so glad you're home."

"Me too kid, me too! I've missed you," she said.

It was in that moment that she realized Killian was standing a ways away from them. He was staring at Henry. He had a smile on his face, and a tear in his eye. He was seeing his son for the first time. She could tell he was happy, that he was already in love with the boy, but he was also unsure of himself. He didn't quite know what to say or do. For once, the famous and cocky Captain Hook was speechless.

"So, what happened, how did you get here?" her son asked with an animated expression on his face. She knew he would want to hear the whole story, but now was not exactly the time or place.

"It's a long story Henry, but first we have someone for you to meet." she said, grabbing his hand and moving him towards Killian.

"Henry, this is Killian Jones, he helped us while we were in the forest. You may know him though as…" she was beginning to say his famous moniker when Henry spoke.

"Cool, you're Captain Hook!" he was excited to say the least. Henry eyed the hook that had replaced his father's hand, but didn't comment on it. He was impressed.

"Aye lad, that I am." was all Killian was able to choke out, his voice cracking as Henry spoke.

"Henry, Killian is also someone else. Killian is…" just as the words were leaving her mouth, Regina finally made it on board and interrupted in her traditional fashion.

"While I am glad you are back Ms. Swan, mind telling us what happened while you were away?" Something in Emma told her that Regina was not as glad to have Emma back as she may seem. However, her question did have a point, and she was kind of glad it stopped her from letting everyone know the secret. This was something she should tell Henry alone first, with Killian.

"It's a long story, but I have to say, your mother is a piece of work." she responded, moving Henry into her arms.

"That she is." Regina responded with a sad look upon her face.

"Well, while I love seeing everyone, I'm hungry. Why don't we all meet at Granny's soon and discuss our adventures." her mother piped in. She was glad for the relief; things were starting to feel awkward on the deck of the ship.

"Sounds great, Henry and I will go shopping for some things and we will see you all back at the loft before we meet at Granny's - say six o'clock?" she responded. Maybe it would give them time to talk to Henry alone.

Ruby and Mary Margaret walked off the ship followed closely by her father, who had given her a slight hug hello before he left. Things were still awkward between them, but just like with her mother, she felt that their relationship was on the mend, and soon things would be normal - well as normal as they could be here.

Regina stood behind for a moment. She was eyeing Killian suspiciously, and she kept looking between the three of them. Emma could see Regina trying to figure out the connection that was between them - and she knew she would figure it out soon. Maybe Henry needed her here to hear the news she was about to drop on him. Maybe Regina would show she has changed and help Henry understand the situation they were all now in.

"So, Ms. Swan, want to tell me exactly who Hook is? You were saying something as I walked aboard, and I for one would really like to hear the rest of the statement." She said, with a knowing glow in her eye, yet they held hatred too.

"Right, ummm…." she was at a loss of words at the moment. She looked over at Killian and saw the trepidation in his stature. He was just as worried about how Henry would react as she was.

She moved Henry, who was still hugging her side to sit down near the side of the ship. She motioned her head to tell Killian to take a seat with them. Regina moved to stand near them, scrutinizing their actions. She was glaring daggers into the pirate, unafraid of letting her hatred of the man show.

"Henry, you know how I never talked about your father." she began, looking down at Henry who nodded silently. He had asked before, but Emma was never able to tell him anything. "Well, the reason was because I couldn't explain what had happened. When I was a kid, I started dreaming of a seaside village, I made friends there, met people who changed my life forever. The last night I ever dreamt of that place, and interacted with the people was on the night I became pregnant with you. When I woke up, I was in a friend's bed with no recollection of what happened the night before. I was stupid and was drunk."

"So you are saying you were drunk when you got pregnant with my son?" Regina spit.

Emma looked to the woman, and cocked her head to the side, as if to say, _really? Just let me get through the story and I will explain. Besides, it wasn't like using magic on him was any better than what I had done._

"Like I was saying, I had no recollection of what happened, so I didn't know who your father was. I asked all my old friends, and no one was able to identify the man I was describing to them. So, I never really had an answer for you." she said, looking back down at Henry. He looked so confused.

"So what does this have to do with Captain Hook?" he questioned, looking over to the pirate. Killian looked so nervous, and Emma's heart broke a bit for him.

"Well, he was one of the people I dreamt about and met." she said, looking into Killian's eyes, remembering their time together as she told him.

"So you two have met before?" Regina questioned.

"Aye, but Emma didn't know that I wasn't a dream - it was over 300 years ago for me." Killian added, knowing at least this part of the story now.

"That is impossible." Regina countered, and it seemed like she was right, but here they were.

"It should have been, but it wasn't. I can't explain it, but I am sure there are people here who could." Emma added, "but that is neither here or there right now. What matters is when I landed in the Enchanted Forest; we landed in the seaside village. In a few days, we met Hook, and everything came flooding back. He was real, as was everything that I experienced there."

"How is that even possible?" Regina questioned.

"I have no clue, and if I did, don't you think I would explain it." she bit back. "We were actually hoping that you may have an answer."

"Ms. Swan, I am sure you know that time travel isn't possible, even with magic. Whatever happened, I have no way of explaining, but I am sure that someone in this town does have the answer." Regina's thoughts were the same as her mother's - Gold had the answer - he would know why Emma was able to travel back in time. Especially now, knowing that Gold took Killian's hand and it was the last time she saw him.

"I am still not getting it." Henry said, pulling the adults back to the matter at hand.

"Henry, what I am saying is that Killian and I had a relationship and the last night I saw him was the night I got pregnant with you, which could only mean one thing." she said, looking down at her son. His eyes were all hers, but she could see the young boy Killian used to be in his features.

Henry arched his eyebrow, still not fully understanding.

"Henry, Killian is your father," she said.

There was a stunned silence from her son and his adoptive mother. Regina's jaw had dropped substantially. Henry was staring at Killian, who had a timid smile across his face. Already, Killian had nothing but pure love and admiration in his eyes for his son.

"When I landed in the Enchanted forest, and we found each other again, everything suddenly clicked - it was the only explanation. Henry, Killian only found out a few hours ago, I didn't want to keep it a secret from you." she said, with nothing but sincerity. She never wanted him to not know who his father was.

"How did you not know?" Regina questioned, "How can this pirate be my son's father?"

"Regina, I didn't know the other world was real - I really did think everything was a dream. And I don't think I need to explain how Killian is Henry's father, but all that matters now is that he is." she said, hoping to calm down the queen. Regina was already an angry and vengeful person, but if she was even a smidgen like her mother, she didn't want her getting ahead of herself.

"Ms. Swan, a word in private please." she said, moving towards the helm of the ship. Emma looked down at Henry, who was still staring at his father, she couldn't read his thoughts, but she knew they would be OK.

Emma walked towards Regina, who was scowling at the situation they had all found themselves in.

"Ms. Swan, how can you possibly think that this was a good idea? How could you so recklessly tell Henry that this pirate, one of the most ruthless and uncaring I may add, is his father?" Regina questioned, motioning to where they were sitting. It looked like Henry was actually talking now, his lips moving only slightly as he continued to watch Killian.

"Henry has a right to know who his father is, just like he had the right to come and find me. I was not going to lie to him or hide the fact that his father is alive. When I didn't know, I dodged his questions, but now that I do, I am not going to let your fear hinder his chances of getting to know his father." she said, rather rudely, but Emma was done playing games. Regina tried to hide Henry from her and turn him against her for years, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Ms. Swan, may I remind you that he is my son. You should have consulted me first. I am the one who knows what is best for him." Regina bit out. She was back to the same argument she always used. It infuriated Emma that she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Henry had a large family - one that loved him and just wanted him to be happy. While she may not enjoy Regina, she wouldn't keep him away from her, not now - not when she remembered what it was like to not have a true family. Why couldn't she just understand that Emma wanted Henry surrounded by love, to know where he came from.

"Cut the shit Regina. I am tired of the same excuses from you. He may be your son, but he is also ours. You may have raised him, but Killian and I are his family too. You cannot think that you are mother of the year; all of us just want what is best for him. Henry has a right to know his father, to know where he comes from. This decision was mine and mine alone. You have no reason for Henry not to know his father, so you are just going to have to deal with it." she spit out. Regina was either going to accept that Henry's parents were back in his life or she wouldn't but the bickering and fighting would end today.

"And what if he leaves? What if he hurts him? You and him are the same you know, both never settling down, both running from the past." Regina yelled back.

"He would never abandon his son - ever. He would never hurt him. I know that for a fact. He may have been Captain Hook back in your land, but I have only ever known Killian, and the man I know, the man I have found to still be there, would never cause his child any harm. All we want is to be there for him and help raise him. We are both here to stay, and I recommend that you get used to it. Neither one of us want to take Henry from you - all we are saying is that we are his parents too. We deserve a spot in his life, just as much as you do. If you have a problem with that, well, you need to deal with it, because we are not going anywhere." her emotions were getting the best of her, a tear was streaming down her eyes as she bit out her response to Regina's rather harsh words.

Sure, Emma may have never really settled down anywhere, never kept a steady job, never had a steady man in her life; but all of that changed with Henry. Regina always made her out to be a bad mother, simply because she never quite felt at home in the outside world. However, that was over now. She never felt more at home as when she saw the Storybrooke skyline come into view when the ship passed through the portal.

Regina calmed down a bit with Emma's last response. She was taking in everything that Emma had said. Emma could only hope that she would understand a bit.

"You don't want to take him from me?" she questioned, unsure if Emma really meant what she said.

"No, I don't. While I don't fully trust you Regina, I did a lot of thinking in that forest, and if you make Henry happy, then why should I keep him from you. We all still have a lot to discuss - I know I would like Henry to spend some nights with me, but I also know he would like to stay with you too. We need to figure this all out - for him. We need to put aside our personal opinions and differences, and work to give Henry everything he deserves." she responded - with nothing but the truth. While in the forest, Emma realized that if she tried to keep Henry away from Regina, she would be no better than her. Plus Regina did love Henry - in a weird and sometimes twisted way, everything she did was for him.

"All right Ms. Swan, but just know that if either of you harm Henry in any way, you will pay." she added, moving to go back towards her son.

* * *

While Emma and Regina had their little scuffle, they missed the interaction that was happening between Henry and his father.

Killian was nervous when Emma actually told Henry who he was. Henry seemed impressed when he first found out that he was Captain Hook, but now he wasn't sure what the lad was thinking. He stared at him for what seemed like hours, just taking everything in.

"So… you're my dad?" Henry finally spoke when Emma left to go talk with Regina. He was still staring at him, but there wasn't hatred in his eyes, which Killian was worried about, instead, he saw awe and happiness.

"Aye lad, I am, I'm your father." he responded, with happiness in his voice - which did crack a bit. It was the first time he was actually saying it to his son - _his son_. After 300 years of searching, trying to get to Emma, trying to get his revenge on the man who took everything from him - he never expected to find that he not only lost so much more, but could gain so much too. He studied Henry, and like Emma said, he did look like a younger version of himself. He had Emma's brilliant and inquisitive eyes, but the hair and the nose was all him.

"I'm Henry." his son replied, reaching out to shake his hand. It was kind of cute how much of a gentleman his son was. While he may hate Regina - and the past they shared, which was filled with too much violence - at least his son was polite because of her.

"It's nice to meet you Henry. Sorry it took so long." he said, smiling down at his son.

"It's OK. You didn't know." Henry smiled back.

"Aye, but had I known, I would have found you much sooner - the both of you." he explained, looking at up Emma for the first time. She was yelling something at Regina, pointing down to them.

"Mom's pretty great isn't she?" he questioned.

"She is. I've spent 300 years trying to find her, and now that I have, it doesn't seem real. None of this seems real," he confessed, looking down at his hook.

"I'm glad you're both home." Henry said, smiling, "Can you tell me what it's like?"

"What what's like?" Killian questioned.

"Being a pirate?" Henry laughed, excited to learn everything about his new parent.

* * *

Regina had left them after her confrontation with Emma - saying that she would see them at Granny's. Henry was talking to Killian about his days as a pirate - and it brought a smile to Emma's face to see them bonding already. Her son was always a trusting boy, one to pick up a conversation with anyone. If she had to guess, Regina never had to have the stranger-danger talk with him. Killian was telling him about the food they used to eat, when Henry stood up and said he was going to see what the kitchens looked like - leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"He is amazing Emma." he said, turning to walk towards her. She hadn't really moved from the position Regina left her in.

"He is, isn't he?" she had to agree he was pretty amazing. While Emma hated herself at times for giving him up, for not being there for him, she was glad she did it.

"Thank you." Killian said, when he reached her, pulling on of her hands into his. He stood directly in front of her, taking her in. In the past few days, Emma had gone from seeing the man she used to love, to finding out he was someone different - someone she never thought he could be, to thinking the man was still inside, to finding out he had grown into a better man - even with the pain. Sure, there were things in his past that he wasn't proud of - he was a pirate after all, but he always had a reason for doing them - her.

"For what?" she questioned, unsure as to why he was thanking her.

"For letting me know Henry, for sticking up for me with Regina and your family. For reminding me what I was fighting for. The past few years Emma, I was angry, I was doing things that went against everything I stood for; yet the second you came back into my life, I knew that I had to change, that I had to fix my mistakes. You trusted me," he confessed.

"Of course - he is your son and you have proven so far that you will do the right thing. Just don't let me catch you with Cora ever again. That was just creepy." she said with a disgusted look on her face - just remembering the way he flirted with her, made her feel like spiders were crawling on her body.

"Do I detect a bit of jealously love?" he jested, but Emma knew he wasn't wrong. Yes, she did feel a ping of jealously when he was so brazen with Cora.

"No." she said firmly though, she couldn't let on.

She had told him earlier, she wasn't quite sure what she felt anymore. Did she still love him? Could she? They had been through so much - and so much time. While she was pretty sure he was the same Killian she once knew, she knew there were changes in him. Could she enter back into a relationship that was built on a fantasy; at least a fantasy on her part? Part of her said yes, it jumped at the chance to be with Killian again. They worked well together they understood each other. The way their lips met, the way their bodies aligned - they were perfect for each other.

However, another part of her - the cynical part that started to grow when the dreams of him because further apart and when she had Henry, told her a relationship with the pirate would never work. He may be acting like the man she once knew, but he had just spent 300 years being a pirate, and they were known to play games and lie. It was telling her she had to protect Henry at all costs. Henry had to come first. She couldn't enter a relationship with him, while protecting their son. Killian needed to develop that relationship first, and then, maybe Emma would be ready for him once again.

"Emma, remember what you said, you wouldn't push me away." he pleaded.

"I'm not. I wasn't jealous - grossed out would be a better expression. But I'm not pushing you out, but I am not pulling you in either. Our main focus should be Henry. He comes first. We need to focus only on him, and if we fall into place than so be it, but I am not going to risk anything with him in mind." she said. "Now, go find our son, we have to go shopping and meet my parents. I am sure they need to be told as well. Just don't stand too close to my dad when we tell him." she smiled at her remark as Killian went below to fetch Henry.

* * *

Shopping with a pirate is actually quite amusing. He questioned almost every piece of food they put in their cart. Thankfully, Henry was more than willing to help his father out. Already, it seemed like they had never been separated. Henry talked to him like they had a relationship that had been going on for years, not minutes. The only thing Henry hadn't done was call him dad. It reminded her of when she first came to Storybrooke. He called her Emma for the first few days, only calling her his mother when introducing her or wanting to piss Regina off. She also didn't want him calling her mom for a while, but when he did, she couldn't believe she had gone so long without hearing those words.

"What the bloody hell are pop-tarts and why are we buying a flavor called Confetti Cupcake? What kind of food are you feeding the lad Emma?" He questioned, with a look of pure horror on his face.

"It's for breakfast, Killian. You toast them and eat them. They are actually pretty good." she confessed - she loved the breakfast food, especially the blue raspberry ones, but Henry preferred the cupcake ones.

"This is just rubbish Swan." reaching into the cart and taking out the pop-tarts and setting them on a shelf nearby.

"Hey - my pop-tarts!" Henry said, quite upset - a tradition pre-teen boy.

"Come now lad, I can make you a true pirate's breakfast of grapefruit and boiled mackerel. There will be no way my son will get scurvy," he said, as he walked back towards the counter that had the meat. Emma had stopped him earlier from buying every single piece of fish he saw, but there was no stopping him now. She let him go, and once he was out of their eyesight, Emma grabbed the box and placed it back in the cart, hidden under their taco meat.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said, winking at her son, who was now laughing hysterically. "Come on, let's get those taco shells and head home."

Thankfully, Killian didn't find anything else to really comment on during their shopping experience, even though he did add quite a few extra items to their cart - including the mackerel. Henry distracted him while Emma checked out, so he wouldn't see the pop-tarts they were hiding. It reminded Emma of when she was young and Ingrid would "hide" candy from her. She always knew where it was though, and snuck too many pieces at times, but she never thought that one day she would be hiding pop-tarts from her pirate ex-boyfriend.

They all walked back to the loft together, Henry telling Killian about what school was like and how his grades were. Killian was more than enthralled with the conversation. He almost ran into a light post - twice - because he was so busy just watching Henry and talking with him.

As they entered the loft, Emma could hear the sounds of giggling coming from the room that sat off the kitchen.

"Hey! Guess what - taco shells were on sale!" Henry yelled as he raced through the door.

"I still don't understand what the bloody hell tacos are…" Killian began as he came to an abrupt stop behind Emma, almost running into her.

She was standing in the middle of the large open room, her mouth dropped, staring at her parents naked in their bed - at least it seemed they were naked. Her mother quickly pulled the covers up to cover her body and her father bundled the covers up around his lap. Yep, they were doing exactly what she thought.

"What are you guys doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon?" Henry asked, clearly not as scared at the scene in front of him as Emma was. Behind her, she could hear the pirate laugh.

Her father shot daggers at him with his eyes, as Emma reached back to swat at him. Mary Margaret, ducking her head a bit more under the covers was the one to answer him.

"Well, the trip back was tiring and I needed to rest." she said, in her teacher voice - one that said, of course this is the right answer, and you shouldn't ask for any details on the matter.

"And I needed to… help her rest." her father added.

"Aye mate, I'm sure you did." she heard Killian say, as she saw him move out of the way and into the kitchen - a smirk appearing on his face. "Lad, why don't you show me how to make these tacos? Maybe then I will understand."

"What's not to understand? It's meat and cheese - what's not to understand? Come on." Her son said, with a bit of disbelief that Killian really didn't know what tacos were.

"We didn't think you would be back yet," her mother confessed to her in a whisper.

"Yeah, well, here we are. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or text, or…. you know what? I'm just going to go make some tacos. There is something I got to tell you guys, so maybe get dressed and join us," she said with embarrassment fully covering her face.

She heard her father say that it was impressive that they could still provide her with a few traumatic childhood experiences this late in the game. She chuckled as she joined the boys in the kitchen - which was already a mess.

* * *

Once the tacos were made, and Henry was sent to shower and get ready for the party, Emma knew it was time to tell her parents about Killian. She was sure Regina wouldn't be keeping it a secret - knowing that she was still kind of pissed about the fact her adoptive son was the real son of someone she hated, and her parents didn't need to hear that story from her. They deserved to hear it from Emma.

She sat them down - making sure that her father was sitting away from Killian. While Emma didn't mind the fact he was a pirate - and had done questionable things in his past - she didn't think her father would take it very well that he was the one who was Henry's father. She didn't really think it would matter who the father was - David would be a treat to any man who was in this situation.

She was right. When Emma told them Killian was Henry's dad- after explaining her whole dream sequence and her past with them - he father stood up and yelled at the pirate. Thankfully Mary Margaret laid a hand on David's arm and that seemed to calm him down.

"Wait - so Captain Hook - is Henry's father?" her mother questioned - wanting to make sure she was understanding everything right.

"I know, I know. There are a million questions you may have - and believe me - we have them too. How was it even possible - considering the vast time difference in our lives." she said, knowing that most of the questions that her parents were going to ask wouldn't have an answer.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, with more pain than Killian had shown earlier when she dropped the news on him.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do. OK?" she confessed.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about not telling him - both of them?" her mother countered - knowing exactly what Emma's thoughts were earlier.

"I just wanted to protect him." Emma said, sinking back into her seat, with nothing but guilt swelling in her system.

"I get it Emma, but you of all people should know how important it is to know who your family is." her mother added.

"I know OK. And I told him. So what's with the guilt trip?" Emma yelled, standing up and moving to stand in the kitchen.

"We just want to make sure you are telling us everything." her father said, "You are telling us everything right?" he added, looking over to Killian.

"Aye." was all he got in response.

"We don't know how this all happened - or at least parts of it. I thought everything was a dream. I would fall asleep in my bed, wake up in this village, then wake back up in my bed again," she explained for the thousandth time.

"Have you asked Ingrid?" her mother asked - a bit of pain seeping back out.

When Emma arrived in Storybrooke originally, everyone was under the curse, yet Emma told Mary Margaret all about Ingrid and the life she had growing up. Ingrid came to town a few days before the curse broke, hoping to help Emma realize what she was meant to do all along. Since the curse broke and being sucked into the portal - Emma hadn't talked to her adoptive mom. When Ingrid first came to town, Emma was pissed at how quick she was to try and get Emma to believe. She had known all along and never told her. However, in the past few days - Emma was realizing her mother had been trying to tell her ever since she was little, but she never listened. Maybe it was time to have a talk with Ingrid.

"No, I actually haven't seen her since the curse broke. But, maybe I should. But we all know who is going to know everything about what happened." she said, looking over at Killian as she said it.

"The bloody crocodile." he snarled.

"Who?" her father asked.

"Gold, Rumplestiltskin, what ever the hell his name is. He will know the answers," she agreed.

"But will he tell us anything?" she knew her father was right - it was a long shot to have Gold actually talk to her and give her any information.

"I don't know, but it's a chance I have to take." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had this ready to go n Friday, but I was rethinking some of the scenes. Let me know what you think! Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and likes. If you haven't - follow Captain Swan Big Bang on Tumblr - I am writing a story for that as well!_**

 _He had been dreaming about her for days. The way her bright golden hair haloed out around her head, when she was laid down on the pillow. The way her green eyes would come to life when she laughed with his family. The feel of her hand entwined in his - a smooth silk against his coarse callouses. The need to get back to Emma soon was stronger than it had ever been before. There were times in the last few years where he missed her, where he wanted to tell Liam he was done and was heading back home to her; yet the pull wasn't as strong as it was now._

 _They had been sailing for a week now. They had stopped off at the official Kingdom port before they were to set sail on a final secret mission for the King. The whole time, Killian was wondering if he should just give it up, just abandon the ship, and find his way back to Emma. The nights they had spent together had etched a permanent mark upon his heart. He knew he could never truly live without her. He had a plan in place already. They would make it through their six-month journey - he would write to her every day - and send them whenever he got the chance. Then, once they arrived back in port after this final journey, he would get down on one knee in front of everybody who arrived on the docks to see the ship pull in and ask Emma to become his wife. Their future was becoming clearer by the day, a summer wedding only a few days after he asked her the most important question of her life - because he knew he wouldn't be able to wait to make her his wife. They would go on a nice honeymoon for a month and then they would be back in town, where he would build them a home to raise their children._

" _Look alive men!" he heard one of his men shout._

 _Another joined in "All hands on deck!"_

 _Killian began to walk around the ship - taking into account that everything was in place. Liam had left the previous day to get the orders from the King, and was due back in a few minutes._

" _The Captain is in transit with new orders from the King himself. Before his arrival, the ship will be swabbed from stern to stern, and…" he trailed off as he walked along the line of sailors that had lined up for the muster. He had stopped in front of one of the elderly men who worked on the ship. The man was enlisted, and nearing the end of his naval career - yet that isn't what caused Killian to stop. It was the bottle of rum that was not so hidden in his coat. Ever since Killian had stopped drinking after that night with Emma, Liam had been very adamant that alcohol was not allowed on their ship._

" _Rum, sailor?" he questioned - the sailor nodded, with a sullen face, Killian continued, "Does anyone know what happens to sailors who drink rum?"_

 _He waited for an answer from his crew - but all he heard was a chicken squawk._

" _They get drunk, and drunkenness leads to bad form." he continued as he walked back along his crew, "If there is one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, its bad form."_

" _My ship has never been in finer hands." he heard a voice from behind him - his brother was back with their orders._

" _We stand ready to receive the King's orders," his quartermaster yelled as he stepped aboard the ship._

" _To your stations lads!" Liam bellowed._

 _Quickly, everyone began to move. The crew was a well-oiled machine. They hadn't had a new member join in years and most of the men had been working together for longer than that - most of them were able to tell what the other sailors were going to do before they even did it. It was what made them the best ship in the King's Navy._

 _Liam walked up to the helm - followed closely by Killian. He had a large sack with him - one that he didn't have before his journey began. Liam could sense his brother's question._

" _Ah, it's a gift to commemorate our last voyage - given to us by the King himself - to congratulate us on a job well done." he explained, pulling out a rather large satchel. Liam handed it to Killian._

" _A sextant?" Killian asked. It seemed like such a random gift from the King. They were already provided these through the military - but this one was much nicer. Yet, something was different about it._

" _Aye, but look closer little brother." Killian rolled his eyes at Liam's words, but pulled the sextant up to his face._

" _I've never seen markings like these. To what strange land are we headed brother?" he questioned, as Liam moved to pull more items out of the bag he was carrying. The ship had taken off - moving through the water and leading him and his crew away from the shore. There went his last chance to make a run for it - for Emma. Yet, he was intrigued by what Liam had laid out before them._

" _Take a look at these." Liam requested, motioning for Killian to take a look at the star charts he had laid before them._

" _I've never seen these constellations before," he said, searching, but unable to find Cygnus or anything he was used to._

" _No one has." Liam said, causing Killian to shoot his head up in a question. If no one has seen these, that meant…" yes, brother," Liam cut off his thinking, "We're going to a new land."_

" _A new land? Liam what is all this about?" Killian questioned._

" _You'll see little brother, you'll see," he said, turning to yell at the crew, "Deploy the Pegasus!"_

 _Killian had no bloody clue what his brother was rambling on about, until a large sail dropped down. It was beautiful - feathers completely covering the sail that was once there. Golden specks sparkled as the sun hit the feathers. It reminded him of Emma - how every so often the sun would catch her in the perfect spot, catching the highlights in her hair. Within seconds - the wind was whipping into the sails, and Killian could feel the ship begin to lift off the water. They were actually flying!_

" _Alright lads, set course lieutenant - second star to the right and straight on till morning!"_

* * *

 _Emma had been pregnant almost nine months - she had gained almost thirty pounds, been sick all the time, had barley been sleeping (mostly because of the pregnancy, but also because she was scared to actually dream), and had lost most of her friends. Thankfully, her child - a boy they told her - was due any day. She would be giving him up for adoption._

 _It was a hard decision - but after talking with her mom, she knew she had to give this child his best chance, and she deserved her best chance too. So she was going to have this baby, give him to a wonderful family, and then head off to college to better her life. She would never be stuck in this situation ever again._

 _The past few days she had been running on only a few short hours of sleep - worry constantly flooding her system. She had told herself once she found out she was pregnant, that Killian and her seaside village were just made up - something to help her cope with the situation she found herself in. Ingrid kept pushing for information about who the father was, but Emma never answered her, always telling her it didn't matter. She knew she had sex with Killian in that dream, but there was no way that this baby could be his. It was fucking crazy to think that. So, instead, Emma tried to not dream of that place - pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, in hopes that her child's real father would reveal himself to her. Maybe by not thinking of her fantasy, she would remember what happened in reality._

 _However, she couldn't push the dreams away forever._

 _She had fallen asleep on the couch - the only place she had been feeling comfortable the past few days._

 _Normally, when she entered her dream world, she would wake up somewhere. Yet this time, the next thing she knew, she was floating in the air. She felt the wind in her hair. It was like she was flying. And right alongside her was a ship she knew all too well._

 _The Jewel looked just as she remembered it. There was one rather large exception though - a new sail consisting of feathers made her raise an eyebrow. Looking down, it was then she realized that she really was flying. There was no water below her. She was also in normal clothing and her rather large baby bump was nowhere in sight. The sail whipped in the wind. As she moved around the boat, taking everything in, she heard the voice of someone she had been praying not to hear again._

" _All hands brace for landing!" Killian shouted out._

 _Quickly she moved herself to where he was. He hadn't changed a bit - so time must have not passed too far. They must still be on their journey. His hair was a bit longer; a bit of scruff had formed on his chin. He looked good - as handsome as ever. As she landed next to him, she moved to touch him gently, not wanting to scare him by just appearing out of thin air. However, when she thought her hand would make contact with him, it just went straight through him._

 _Well that's new - she thought to herself._

 _This really is all a crazy dream - everything they had been through, all the moments they spent together, all the secrets they told, all the kisses they shared - were all a figment of her imagination. Maybe, if she was able to touch him - she could tell herself he was real again, yet now, everything was beginning to make sense. This all had to be a dream._

 _She was yanked from her thought when she heard a loud bang and someone cry out Killian's name. Emma's head whipped around - taking in the scene that lay before her. She hadn't noticed before that Liam was also on the bridge. He had been standing near the stairs. As soon as the ship hit the water, Liam collapsed and fell down the stairs._

" _Liam?" Killian cried out in terror._

 _He rushed to his brother, with Emma following quickly on his heels. He rushed down the stairs, and bent down to pick Liam's head up and place it in his lap. Tears were streaming down her Lieutenant's face - his hands shaking as he tried to rouse Liam from whatever had happened. Liam's eyes were closed, and he didn't seem to be breathing._

" _Liam!" Killian cried again, yet this time his voice cracked and the pain and heartbreak that was inside of him came flooding out. Emma wasn't sure what to do - she wasn't really here and this wasn't real life, yet the man she loved was hurting. His pain was tangible and all she wanted to do was pull him into her embrace and tell him that she loved him and everything would be OK. Yet she knew she couldn't touch him and it gutted her._

 _Still, she moved to sit down next to him. Sobs were raking through his body - cries of disbelief pouring out of his system. She knew she couldn't touch him, not really, but she still moved so that her arm wrapped around his shoulder. She stopped her body from moving through his, holding her arm right where it should have fit. And, as if he could feel her, he relaxed a bit and moved into the touch. She even thought she had heard him whisper her name, through their tears. Emma didn't realize she had been crying along with him._

 _They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. He held his brother like his life depended on it. He couldn't let go of one of the only constants in his life - without the only person who truly acted like a parent to him. He needed Liam almost as much as he needed Emma - without them he would be truly lost. She saw him move his eyesight from Liam to the sun that hung low in the sky. His stare was menacing and full of anger - she had never seen him look like that before, but she knew that whatever was going to happen next, no one stood a chance against him._

* * *

 _She watched as Killian moved about the deck, pure hatred being emitted from him. All the deckhands stood clear of him, as they readied Liam's body for burial. He was tied in a white sheet, and rested abroad a plank that was hung off the side of the ship. She walked over to where he lay and said a silent prayer for him. She had never been a religious person, but Liam was her brother - or at least would have been - if this were real life. And even if this was a figment of her imagination, she still loved him as if he were her brother._

 _Killian was the one to bury his brother at sea. With a tiding remark to take care of his bride and son, Killian moved the plank and slid his brother into the waiting darkened waters below._

" _I love you brother," he whispered before he turned to face his crew._

 _Each one of them looked as angry as he did. Emma had listened to the conversations as Liam's burial was planned - and she couldn't believe what had happened in a few short days. They were betrayed both at home and in Neverland. The actions of a few had changed the views of the men who stood before her._

" _This belongs to you now… Captain." one man said, stepping forward and giving Killian Liam's Captain's hat. Killian couldn't stop looking at the hat, yet couldn't take it either. He just shook his head in a small no._

 _He turned to look at her, or at least that is what it seemed like. She was standing between the railing and him, right where he had just said goodbye to Liam._

" _We are sworn to serve the King and the realm. They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one that killed our dear Captain - my brother. Never again shall anyone set sail to that cursed land!" he exclaimed, moving to reach for a lantern that the crew had lit. He moved with such force towards the sail. The sail instantly caught fire when the flame touched it, and within a matter of moments, the sail was no longer there, and a tear had formed in Killian's eye as he watched it burn up in smoke._

 _He was so powerful - standing there on some boxes addressing his crew. The anger in him fuelling his monologue and profession to the crew._

" _And never again shall we take such orders…" he cried out. Cheer of Ayes and Here, Heres echoed out around her. She smiled when she say how deeply his crew cared about him - how even when she wasn't with him, he had people who would support him._

" _Serving the King, and fighting his wars!" his screams were haunting. "That is the way of dishonor! And all you who disagree flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those of you who stay, will be free men, and I will be your Captain."_

 _Shouts of joy rang out. The men were ripping apart their uniforms, Killian shedding his Lieutenant's coat, leaving him in a dark black shirt and his leather pants. His fair was now sticking out, and his features were fierce. Right before her eyes, he changed._

" _We'll sail under the crimson glad and we'll give our enemies no quarter! We'll take what we please! And we'll live by our own rules. For that is the best form of all!" he bellowed, as he jumped down into the fray._

" _Our Kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me, took my nephew's father, and now I'm going to take everything they've got… Starting with this ship!" the power in his voice was something Emma had never experienced. She was in shock now. The Navy had been a dream of his, and in a moment, he gave all that up for revenge for his brother. The man standing before her was now a pirate; one that she knew would stop at nothing to avenge his brother. Yet, she wasn't scared, she was proud. It sounded silly to her, yet she was happy to see him standing up for his brother, for doing something about the injustice they faced._

" _It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the Jewel of the Realm - we now sail as the Jolly Roger, and when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are… pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honor!" he finished to a round of applaud from the men._

" _Long Live Captain Jones!" the crew was crying out as the ship was painted and the flag was burned._

" _Men, prepare a course - we have one stop to make before we take the King!" he turned towards the man who Emma assumed was his first lieutenant now that he was Captain. She had seen the man before but never learned of his name._

" _Sir, where are we going, what do we need to do?" he questioned._

" _We are getting Emma, Daniels. We are getting my Swan, then we are taking the Kingdom."_

* * *

 _Emma's mind was racing - he was going to actually sail to find her. He had never done that before. It seemed that fate was on their side every time they met. Killian never noticed her absence from their village because he was always gone for lengths at a time, and something had the townspeople believing she was never really gone. She never really thought about it - since it was all just one big dream, but she knew this time, if he went to find her, he would be let down._

 _She was able to picture it - him pulling into the docks and running through town to find her. If he found her, he would sweep her off her feet into a searing kiss, then quickly break down about his brother. Emma knew if she could, she would run with him - stand by his side for years. However, she knew that wasn't the situation they were going to find themselves in. Instead, he was going to search the town, but realize she was nowhere in sight. He would question everyone - only to get no answers on her whereabouts. He would fall further into depression and anger, and there was nothing that she could do to fix the situation they were about to enter._

 _She was able to stay in the dream longer this time - like the last. Five nights passed before they docked at the marina of the village. She could see his anger he held for his brother be replaced with the joy she saw whenever they were reunited. Yet, she was distraught at the thought that his joy would soon diminish when he wouldn't be able to find her._

 _Still she moved with him through town, hoping that somehow he would sense her presence and know that she was with him, even if she wasn't physically there. He searched everywhere, the fountain, the tavern, the bakery and almost every alleyway. He spoke with Sarah - his pain breaking through once again, as he held his brother's wife as she mourned the loss of her husband and the father of her son. She watched as he promised to send her help with the lad, promising that the King will pay for what he did - and her son would want for nothing. He promised to visit - so her son would remember who his family was._

 _It was after the tavern that he realized she wasn't there. He walked solemnly up to their clearing. She could feel the heaviness in his heart, feel the pain and suffering he was dealing with. He was strong for Sarah - never once crying or showing any emotion besides anger. Yet, when he walked into their clearing - everything fell away. All of the masks he was wearing disappeared and he was once again, the broken boy she once saw._

" _Where are you?" he whispered to the wind. "Why aren't you here? I need you Emma. I need you now more than ever."_

" _I am here Killian. I am." she said back, knowing that he couldn't hear her, but knowing she needed to say it._

" _I will find you Emma, no matter where you are, no matter how far I have to go, I will find you. I will always find you," he promised, looking out at the sea._

* * *

They were all so busy during the party later that night - especially Emma with defending her decision to invite Regina to the towns people - that no one noticed Killian slip outside for some fresh air. While he was having a wonderful time getting to know his son and getting to know Emma again - he really didn't fit in well with the group of people who surrounded them. The only person in there who would be able to understand him was Regina, as she wasn't fully accepted by the community due to her past.

Maybe hundreds of years ago, when he had Emma, Liam, and the Navy, he could have sat inside that diner, ate the food, and had a good time. Now though, he was bored out of his mind and annoyed with some of the patrons. He had been a pirate for far too long, and it was going to take some time to actually get used to being around people who didn't mind being ruled.

He was sitting in the darkness outside of the diner, on a white chair, being hidden by a large sign. He noticed someone limping by, a limp that seemed all too familiar to him.

He stood up quickly and began to follow the limp - who turned out to be exactly who Killian thought it was. Rumplestiltskin.

He was alone, walking along the streets of the town, it didn't seem as if he had a set destination, but Killian followed him nonetheless. He was going to figure out what the crocodile was up to. He was going to find out what he knew about Emma. And maybe he would be able to get his revenge on the man after all. They walked for twenty minutes or so, circling around the block a few times. Killian was sure that the man knew he was being followed, and that this was all part of the game.

Suddenly, the coward stopped. Killian was hiding in the shadows near a shop that said Pawn Shop. Gold turned around and swung his cane with a flourish - spinning it in a circle.

"Come on out Captain, I know you are there. I know you have questions for me - so why don't you step into the light." he cackled - sounding a bit different than his former self, yet still threatening.

Killian moved, so that he was placed under a streetlight. Rumplestiltskin finally came into view. He looked different in this realm. There were no scales covering his body, his hair trimmed a bit. He wore a suit, not his robes he used to wear. His eyes were gold anymore.

"Time's up crocodile. You know what happened to Emma, you know about our past, and about how she was able to travel to see me, and now you will tell me exactly what I want to know." he bellowed, nothing but hatred filled his voice - the last time he saw the crocodile, he taunted him about Emma, and took his hand for fun. This time, things would be different.

"And why would I do that dearie?" Gold asked, no fear in his voice.

"Because this time, I know how to kill you." Killian said with a smile, as he said one word that he knew would make the Dark One do his bidding.

* * *

Emma had noticed the absence of Killian's presence for a while now. She saw him out of the corner of her eyes leave the diner a few minutes after Regina arrived. At the time, she was too busy trying to quell a fight that was about to break out to worry about why he left. Now though, she was worried. It had been quite some time and he hadn't reappeared.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find Killian," she told her mother quietly.

Once she was out in the chilly night air, with her red leather jacket wrapped perfectly around her chest, she knew she had to find him. Something was telling her that he was about to do something stupid. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something strange in the air.

She found him, or rather them, a few moments later, near Gold's shop. She was hidden inside the shadows - a ways back from the men, but close enough to hear what was being said. Anger filled her; Killian had promised he was done with Gold, done with his revenge. Yet, here they were, her pirate yelling at the man - demanding answers.

"Time's up crocodile. You know what happened to Emma, you know about our past, and about how she was able to travel to see me, and now you will tell me exactly what I want to know." he bellowed, nothing but hatred filled his voice. Emma remembered the last time she heard him speak that way - the day he became a pirate.

"And why would I do that dearie?" Gold asked, no fear in his voice.

"Because this time, I know how to kill you." Killian said with a smile, as he said one word that he knew would make the Dark One do his bidding.

Emma actually gasped a bit. She was furious now. He really was serious about his revenge, and he wasn't going to give it up simply for her or their son. If Gold didn't kill him, she may. He was putting everything at risk - all because the coward took his hand.

"My dear Captain, you can't kill me and you won't. You know that." Mr. Gold laughed at Killian's statement.

"You are right Dark One, I'm not going to kill you. I made a promise to Emma and to Henry that I wouldn't go any farther on this quest for revenge. Yet, I didn't promise them that I wouldn't try to get answers. And while it is true I won't kill you, I know that that lovely Librarian has captured your heart. And your heart breaking would be enough for me. Wouldn't be a shame for her to find out exactly what you were like all those years ago, how you took my hand simply because I knew that the savior. She probably wouldn't take kindly to the fact that you also murdered your wife and abandoned your son would she. What I do know is that losing the woman you love is a fate worse than death. So you will tell Emma what happened, why everything happened the way it did, with no lies or deceit. If you try anything or withhold anything, Belle will find out what you did." he growled.

Emma relaxed a bit - he wasn't going after Gold simply for revenge - he was going after Gold to get answers for her - for them. Yes, it was annoying and bit frustrating that he couldn't wait for her, that he was still using his grudge with the man as ammunition, yet she wasn't sure she was angry anymore. She would have threatened him the same way to get answers - in fact she was already planning it.

"So Dark One - what do you say, do we have a deal?" Killian questioned, moving closer to the man who had taken not only his hand, but his love as well. She could tell that Mr. Gold wasn't going to go along with the deal - the smirk on his face told her as such.

"Wait!" Emma yelled out, running to meet the men.

"Swan… what are you doing here." shame filled his face as he took her in from where she was still blanketed in the shadows.

"Looking for you," she explained, turning to look at Mr. Gold.

"Ah the savior, I see you have found your pirate, who was just threatening me. You know I don't take kindly to threats." Gold responded.

"You know something about us - we know you do. Why else would you have gone after Killian all those years ago? The way I see it, he is just repaying the threats you made once to him. So I see this going two ways - the first one is you accept his deal and let us know everything you know. Or two, you don't take the deal, but you can forget about that favor I owe you. It's your choice," she said.

"Fine, we have a deal pirate." he said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "But just remember Ms. Swan, no one ever breaks a deal with me - that includes your favor." he finished before walking into his shop and slamming the door.

Emma turned around and glared at Killian. Ok, so she was still mad that he would go after Gold. He promised her he would drop this, yet here he was threatening the man. It may not be killing, but his need for revenge and his anger towards the man was still there.

"You promised me Killian," she said, walking around him and back towards Granny's.

"Swan, wait." he raced after her, pulling her back towards him with his hook.

"I know I said I wouldn't go after him, but I just saw him and something inside of me snapped. We know he knows what happened, or at least he could tell us some answers. I couldn't let it slide anymore. He would have never told you anything on his own accord, so I did the only thing I knew I could do - threaten him." he pleaded, hoping that she would understand.

"You have to swear that you are done Killian. I mean it. I will not allow Henry to have a relationship with you if you cannot put this vengeance aside." she snarled at him.

"Love, please, I would never do anything to harm Henry. I just had to get answers, and this was the only way I know how. I am sorry, truly, but I swear to you, I won't go after Gold. I would have never killed him anyways. I couldn't do that, I promised you and Henry I wouldn't go after him, yet he had to know that he couldn't play with us. This isn't a game anymore - this is our family. What he did to me all those years ago, just because he heard me say your name, was part of his game, and I won't allow him to do anymore damage." he said, with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

She knew he was right. Gold would never talk to them on his own accord. He would require payment of a sort, and Killian had just done that. He made sure that Gold would talk to her. He put his own life on the line again, to protect her. She was sure of that - considering she knew Gold wouldn't stop at anything for the chance to rip Killian's heart out. Especially since she saw it almost happen all those years ago.

* * *

 _She had seen Killian turn to a life of piracy the last time she saw him. That was four years ago. Four long years. She had given her child, who was born with a full head of black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, up for adoption. She thankfully got to hold him for a few minutes before he was whisked away to meet his family. He was perfect in every way. She knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing, but she was still sad to part with him._

 _Ingrid was in the delivery room with her, holding her hand as she gave birth to her son. The lights flickered on and off as Emma gave her final push and brought her son into the world. It was part of her agreement with the adoption agency out of Boston, where she and Ingrid had moved only a few weeks prior for Emma's college, that she wouldn't name the child. It was a closed adoption, which meant Emma was to never see or contact the child again - his birth records and everything else being sealed by the courts. Yet she still hoped that one-day, one-day far from now, he would find her again._

 _So that fatefully day four years ago, she gave up her son to give him and her their best chance. She had made the most of the four years - graduating early from University in criminal justice and immediately going to work for a bails bond agency in the city. Ingrid had moved back to Minnesota a few years prior, saying she missed the weather and that Emma needed to stand on her own two feet - to learn what it meant to be responsible._

 _Every year on her son's birthday, she would buy a cupcake and candles, light it and say a wish for her son - one that he was happy and healthy and would grow up to lead a normal and carefree life. She stayed away from alcohol most of the time - considering what happened the last time she drank, but tonight - on her son's fourth birthday, the bottle called to her._

 _She was missing him bad. She had been lonely recently, which wasn't hard to do considering she didn't have any friends and no family to speak of. She was alone in the world, but she wouldn't have been if she had been stronger and kept her son. So in her blanket of self-pity, she walked to the liquor store and bought a bottle of rum, took it home, did five shots and fall right asleep._

 _For the first time in four years, she dreamt of him again. After Henry was born, she requested to be put on sleeping medication, to help her sleep without dreaming, claiming horrible nightmares. Thankfully they kept the dreams at bay - something she would dream of the ocean or the village, but no one was ever there; she was alone with her thoughts. Yet, right after her shots, she forgot to take her medication, so the dreams came back._

 _She woke up in the familiar village. This time, she was sitting down by the docks - soaking up the late afternoon sun. It felt good. The calls of the gulls were soothing to her. The sounds of the waves hitting the rocks beneath were music to her ears. She never realized how much she missed those little things - the smell of the salt in the air, the colors of the flowers that grew near the fountain in the center of town. She finally opened her eyes, and noticed that she was in her PJs - silly Christmas themed PJs she wore all year long that were a present from Ingrid last Christmas. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but no one around her seemed to have noticed._

 _Maybe she was invisible like last time, maybe she wasn't really here again. She stood up and walked towards the tavern. The town didn't seem as busy as it once had been. Merchants were closing their doors earlier than normal, and the people seemed more skittish. As she entered the tavern she realized why everyone and everything seemed different. Pirates._

 _Taking one look around, she could tell the place had significantly changed. The tavern was darker and meaner now. The ale was stronger and there were more spirits than before. There was a burly man behind the counter who she had never seen before. Men were drinking all around, with women sitting on their laps, whispering into their ears. The sounds of laugher and music was too loud, and bled out into the streets. She couldn't locate Sarah at all. Yet, she did see a familiar face stuck back in the corner of the room._

 _It was their table - the one where the family would always sit. The man sat alone, covered in darkness, but Emma knew in an instant, that Killian was sitting there. He was lonely in the booth - his eyes trained on the door, waiting patiently for someone. It made Emma feel a bit better, knowing there was no wench on his lap, yet it pained her that he was alone. He needed people._

 _She moved to sit with him. She could see his body change as she sat down next to him. She knew he couldn't see her, but maybe, like that time when Liam died, he could sense her. It was as she sat down that she realized he was drunk, not drunk enough to pass out, but drunk enough to know his inhibitions were lowered._

" _Hi Killian, I've missed you." she whispered. She had missed him. Sure, she had pretty much come to the realization that he was a dream and that he was her mind's way of blocking out painful memories, but she missed the way she felt when she used to dream about him. She missed his smell, which she swore she could still sometimes smell in the late hours of the morning. She missed his laugh, his smile, the way he made her feel safe._

 _A man came walking through the door of the tavern, causing Killian to sit up a bit more straight, waiting for the man to walk over to him._

" _Captain, I think we've found what we've been looking for!" the man squeaked. He was a short, fat, balding man who wore a red cap._

" _You got the bean then?" he asked the man._

" _Well not yet actually, but we know where it is. The Crocodile has it - the Dark One. He has a working bean," the man added, looking more terrified than excited._

" _Perfect. Than we will take the bean and continue our search." Killian said with a growl in his voice._

" _But why Captain?" she could see the man regret in an instant his decision to question the Captain. He ducked a bit - moving out of arms reach for Killian._

" _Because, I will stop at nothing to find her." Killian spoke softly, but with a tone that said the man shouldn't question him._

" _We've been looking for 10 years sir, maybe she can't be found," the man said._

 _Emma's head was spinning. Was it wrong for her to assume that they meant they had spent 10 years looking for her? The last time she saw him, they were in the clearing where he was declaring he would find her. Could he really still mean her?_

" _And we will spend the rest of our lives looking for her if we have to. She is my savior Smee - don't you understand. Emma is the savior - and even if it means I lose my life along the way, I will not stop fighting to find her." he declared, and Emma's heart grew. He kept his promise. She knew it was stupid, but she was so happy he was still trying to find her._

" _But Captain…" Smee began, before he was cut off with a bang on the table by Killian's hand._

" _But nothing Smee. The crew is happy - we rob every ship we cross and we sail under no flag. They don't care about the end mission. So neither should you, savvy? We will find Emma. We've searched every kingdom in this realm, which means only one thing. She isn't in this realm, and that bean will help us get to the next one." he explained, motioning for Smee to move and leave._

 _He took the last swig of his drink and made his way past his crew; he was halfway to the door when the barkeep stopped him._

" _Captain, Sarah is requesting you." he said, in a rather high pitched voice for someone so large._

" _Aye. Thank you Gunther." he turned and walked back into the family area._

 _So Sarah was still alive. It had been ten years since she had seen Killian last, and so much had changed. She finally took him in fully. He was wearing all leather - tight leather. It suited him actually. He looked better in that leather than he ever did in his uniform. He had cut his hair - which was short, but had personality. His beard was more full now. His eyes accented with kohl - bringing out the blue in them. He had rings covering almost every finger - except Liam's. She wondered what happened to it. He had given it to her all those years ago, but she had never found it and it hadn't been seen again since._

 _As they walked into the family room in the back of the tavern, Emma saw Sarah lying on a bed with her son sitting next to her. Clearly she was sick. She was pale and sweat was covering her skin._

" _Sister, nephew, how are you?" Killian said, with at least some form of caring in his voice - it just wasn't as deep as it once had been._

" _Charlie, please go wait in your room." Sarah said in a weak voice to her son - who was almost a splitting image of Liam._

" _Killian, I don't have much time." she said, closing her eyes, trying to ward off the tears that were now falling._

" _Don't say that Sarah, you'll beat this." Killian added, with actual sympathy this time, moving to take her hand in his as he sat on the chair that Charlie had been occupying._

" _Thank you for coming back so soon. I know you just left, but I need you to take Charlie, I need you to care for him. Please Killian, he doesn't have anyone else." she begged, Emma's eyes filling with tears as she heard her friend plead with him._

" _A pirate ship is no place for a boy love," he countered._

" _Please Killian, he can't be left alone," she pleaded, yet she could see it in Killian's eyes - he wouldn't be taking his nephew with him._

" _I will leave Smee here for the time being, to watch the boy if anything should happen to you. We will make sure he is cared for - you know the crew loves him, but we can't take him. Not now." he explained, trying to make his sister in law see reason._

" _Why? Why can't he come with you? He's ten - which was the age Liam was when he first was put on a ship," she asked._

" _That was different and you know it Sarah. We were forced onto that ship. No child should have to live on the ship - beside, we are about to embark on a mission that will be difficult - I won't put him at risk." he countered._

" _What are you planning Killian?" she coughed, sitting up with a worried expression on her face._

" _We found a way to find Emma. We know where a bean is - I have some additional magic to help us locate her. But the bean is with the Dark One, so it will be dangerous, and we can't take Charlie with us." he said, hanging his head. He was choosing Emma over his nephew._

" _Killian, it's been ten years. She's gone. No one has seen her since the day you left. We don't know where she went. She walked me back home and then disappeared. She's gone Killian; you need to give it up. Maybe she doesn't want to be found," she pleaded with him. Emma could tell it was a fight they had been having for years._

" _No!" he shouted, "I won't give up on her. We will find her, I will make things right. And once I find her, we will came back and care for Charlie - I promise you. But for now, you have to trust me. Having Charlie here with Smee is the best solution."_

 _Emma ran from the room with tears in her eyes, he was still searching for her, and his pain from her disappearance was so evident. She couldn't bear that she was putting him through so much pain. She couldn't handle the guilt. She should have ended their relationship ages ago - before things got this far. She was ruining his life, even though it wasn't real._

 _She saw Killian exit the family room and leave the tavern through the backdoor. She followed quickly, but what she found was horrible._

 _A sparkly man was standing in front of Killian, a smirk on his scaly face. He sparkled Gold, but his skin was green. He was short, but held his stature well. He was dressed in fine robes, and his voice pitched high._

" _Captain Jones, thinking of paying me a visit?" the man questioned. So this must be the crocodile. Emma had heard of him in passing when she had visited - the man wielded dark magic and looked like a crocodile, so that is what they called him. Supposedly saying his name was bad luck, so she didn't even know what it was._

" _Crocodile." was all she heard Killian sneer._

" _Ah… it's always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners?" the Dark One giggled. "We haven't been properly introduced. Rumplestiltskin - or as others know me - the Dark One." he finished with a bow._

" _I know who you are." Killian said through gritted teeth._

" _Good! That's going to save us time during the, uh, question and answer portion of our game." the man had style, that was for sure. He was theatrical in his movements as he studied Killian and spoke. It was if the world was a stage and the Dark One was the best entertainer._

" _What is it that you want to know?" Killian's hand moved to sit on his sword, readying himself for a fight. She could feel the anger pulse through him, she felt his need for blood - yet she wasn't quite sure why._

" _What do you know of the savior? He questioned, looking at Emma, almost as if he could see her, yet she knew he looked right through her._

" _I don't know what or who you are talking about Dark One." Killian replied._

" _I think you do Captain. You talk of her often - so what do you know - where is she?" the man propped._

" _I have no bloody idea of what you are rambling on about!" he yelled, frustrated with the questioning._

" _Ah - so why then do you want this?" the Dark One said, pulling out a sparkling mass from his pocket._

" _To find someone I lost." was all he replied, moving his stance so that he was prepared to attack. As if Emma knew what was going on in his mind - she knew what he was planning. Killian had proof the bean was in his possession and he was going to stop at nothing to get it. He would tear his way through the man in order to get that bean. In that moment, Emma wished so hard that she was visible - to be able to tell Killian this was all just a fantasy - nothing was real. She couldn't bear to see the carnage that would be left over after this fight._

" _Sorry, dearie, but that just isn't in the cards for you." he laughed, and as he did Killian drew his sword - preparing for the duel._

 _However, the second the sword was drawn, it was missing from his hand and so was the Dark One. A whistle rang out from behind them. Whipping their heads around, she saw the man holding Killian's sword, which as she looked closer; she realized was Liam's, and a smile on his face._

" _Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up." he smirked, as he slid another sword towards Killian, preparing to fight._

 _The duel started quickly, the clang of Killian's sword hitting the one the Dark One was using rang out in the night. Emma had never heard a gunshot before, but she would have to say that this sound was louder and worse than one. The reflections of the street lamps were dancing on the swords and they dueled. Killian's footwork was amazing - he was constantly dodging whatever the Dark One threw at him, but she could tell he was already getting winded. Killian was young, but the Dark One had magic, which Emma knew he was using. She could feel the pulse of it spreading out from the man. There was no way that Killian would be able to win this duel - it wasn't a fair fight._

 _Rumplestiltskin backed Killian up against some boxes, causing him to get the upper hand as Killian tripped and fell onto the concrete. Emma rushed to his side, not worried about getting in the way - if she couldn't touch them, then nothing here could touch her. She wasn't about to leave his side now - especially when it looked like the end._

 _The last thing she remembered was throwing her body on top of Killian's - before everything went dark._

 _That was the last time she ever dreamt of Killian. The last night she thought she would ever see him._

* * *

She didn't know where Killian spent the night - she assumed on the Jolly. After his apology for approaching the Dark One, she walked with him back to Granny's where the party was still going on. However, a few moments later, he was gone again. Henry said that he said goodnight and would meet them all in the morning to talk with Gold. Emma had mixed feelings about that - on one hand, she hoped he was sulking somewhere, upset with himself for going back on his promise a bit, but on the other hand, she was upset he left without saying goodbye. She had to remind herself a few times that they weren't dating, and he did say goodbye to their son, which was something.

True to his word, he was waiting for them when they all awoke the next morning. Emma had gone out to get the paper and there he was - black leather and all - waiting on the stairs of the loft for them to awake.

He was silent through most of the breakfast that her mother had made them. Well, he was quiet towards her. He spoke with Henry - about the differences of breakfast food here, about the Jolly, about life in the Enchanted Forest, and how he once fought off an attack from a mermaid. Henry was enthralled, but Emma wasn't impressed. Something was eating at her - there was something up with Killian.

Henry was off to school - per request of Regina and Emma - he had missed too much when Emma was gone, and since they were going to be spending the day talking to the Dark One, there was no point in Henry tagging along. Emma wanted to keep him far away from that man as possible. Something in the back of her mind told her she could trust Cora more than she could trust Mr. Gold.

"Morning." she said, as she fell into step with him as they walked to Gold's.

"Morning Swan." he responded, rather curtly.

"Wait, Killian. What's going on? What happened last night?" she questioned, pulling his arm with hers, to stop his progression down the street.

"It's nothing, I spent the night on the Jolly, that is my home after all," he explained.

"Killian, you could have told me. I was worried. Henry said you left, but didn't say where," she countered.

"Sorry Swan, I just didn't think you wanted my company - after the issue with Gold. I just thought it be best for me to distance myself a bit." he added.

"Listen, yes, I was mad you went behind my back and confronted Gold. Yes, I was mad that you threatened him after you told me you were done with him. But, I understand it. You wanted answers, and you've dealt with him before. I am not quite sure what happened between you two - I remember dreaming of the two of you dueling, but I woke up before anything really happened. But, you have to put that aside, for us. Please." she asked - needing him to understand that while she gets what he did, he needs to stop for their sake - and Henry's.

"What do you mean?" he asked, with a cock of his head.

"The last time I ever dreamt of you, you were dueling with Gold. He had asked about the savior. He took your sword and dueled with you, but the last thing I remember, he was above you, while you lay on the ground. What happened?" there were so many questions going on in her mind. How was any of this even possible? Her head had been hurting constantly for days, trying to figure out how any of this was possible.

"Ah, well, the Crocodile had me pinned down, yet when he went to swing his sword, something blew him back. The sword stopped only inches above me. It was like I had a protection spell on me. He flew back and I rushed to collect the bean that had spilled from his hand. However, the Crocodile was quick too. We were both back standing up when he began to yell at me about finding the savior and how was it I knew her. Nothing made sense to me - until now. He was angry and wanted to bean back - so he cut my hand off - thinking the bean was in it - when in reality, I swapped it and hid it away. I used the bean to get to Neverland soon after that - somewhere I knew the Dark One couldn't follow me." he explained.

"I am still not really following." she said, confusion clouding her brain.

"He was after you Emma." he began, "I had called you my savior many times, not realizing that he was listening to the realm for those words. I am not really sure why, but he was after you."

"How do you know," she questioned.

"I figured it out last night - after I spoke with you. I was walking back to the Jolly when I remembered something Cora had said. She had mentioned that the Dark One had helped Regina get to this realm, but he needed a failsafe - he needed the savior. I didn't realize she meant you, until now." he added.

Emma was furious. It was like this man couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone. Everything he did seemed to revolve around the savior, thus revolved around her. She was tired of it. That man owed her answers - since he did all of this - because of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here is Chapter 10! Enjoy. It may take a few extra weeks to get chapter 11 out (instead of two, maybe three). Don't worry, I haven't forgot about this story, my muse for it has just disappeared. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. Please let me know what you think about this one!**

She had been restless all night. Restless though, didn't really describe the turmoil Emma was wrestling with as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was so fucked up: more so than usual. Yes, it wasn't normal to have parents who were fairy tale characters. It definitely wasn't normal to have had a relationship with a famous pirate - over three hundred years ago; even though you were only 28. It wasn't normal to have a child with said pirate, only to find out that his adoptive mother was the evil queen who wanted to destroy your parents' happiness. Yet, none of that really compared to the fact that Rumplestiltskin was obsessed with her. And something inside of Emma told her that there was more to this than a simple obsession.

It was like he had played her. Like he had controlled everything that had happened in her life. She knew he was old; but now that she realized he was much older than Killian; it infuriated her that he had been controlling her destiny ever since. She was of course mad that he harmed Killian in the manner he did; but she was especially angry that it was all over her. How was she supposed to know she was this savior? What did that even mean anymore?

Her mother had called her the savior before. Regina had as well. Yet it seemed that most people had associated the savior as being the one that would break the spell, the dark curse. It was her destiny to bring back the happy endings. If that was all it was, why was Gold so obsessed with her? He didn't even know Regina all those years ago - how could he? Did he have more planned for her than she knew?

All night, those questions racked around in her head. She was confused and angry. Everything just seemed so crazy.

As the sun rose and the light began to stream into her room in the loft she shared with her parents, she knew that she would have all the answers soon. She would get the truth out of Gold if it was the last thing she did. He wasn't going to play around with her anymore. She wasn't going to let him. His games, deals, and workings were all going to stop today.

She had her coffee and breakfast before her parents even emerged from their room. Henry, thankfully, was staying with Regina. Mostly, because of the night they had after Killian's interaction with Gold. Regina didn't have much to say once they got back to the diner, when everyone was trying to figure out what interest Gold would have with Emma. Regina simply said she wanted to do some research at home, and wanted Henry's help. She could see the trepidation in Killian's eyes about letting Henry go with Cora's daughter - yet relented in the end. It was yet another thing the duo needed to discuss. How were they going to actually raise Henry? He had a home with Regina, yet they both wanted to be involved with his life. It wasn't like Henry was going to be able to live on the Jolly with Killian, and right now, at the loft, things were already too crowded to add Henry into the mix. Yet, it wasn't the time to discuss that just yet. They needed to focus on getting answers - and Emma had to admit - Henry shouldn't be around when they question Gold. Things could get ugly, and Emma didn't want him anywhere near that.

"When are we leaving?" her mother asked, once she came out of the room.

"His shop opens at 9 - so I was thinking of getting there right when he turns that sign. I don't want to wait any longer. He owes us, all of us, answers," she scowled.

"Emma, we will get answers, but please, don't let your anger get the best of you. Rumplestiltskin has done some really horrible things - but we can't let him control our emotions - because when he does, he will manipulate them." her mother pleaded.

"Fine, but I am done playing games with that man. For far too long, he has tangled with our lives, and it all stops today." she said, as a knock came from the door. She stood up and answered the door. Once she saw who was on the other side, she was quite glad she had changed already.

"Morning love." Killian stated, moving into the loft with his traditional swagger. It was like this whole situation wasn't even getting to him.

"Morning." Emma replied, with a slight bit of sarcasm; rolling her eyes as he moved to say good morning to her mother.

Her mother and father walked a bit behind them as they headed for Gold's shop. Emma was in a rush to get to Gold's and get answers, so when her father came out from the room; she rushed everyone out the door, before any small talk could be made. Yes, she was being pushy today, and yes, she was being a bit bitchy; but it was only because she wanted things to get back to normal. She also really wanted those answers.

It was just after nine when they arrived at the shop; and immediately something felt off to her. There were no real signs that something had gone wrong, but Emma could sense it. There was a vibration in the air, like electricity was shocking her as she walked closer to the door. The sign was still turned to closed, which was odd. Gold was always punctual about opening the shop - even though he rarely sold anything. In the months that she had been living in Storybrooke, she had never seen him open the shop late.

"What is it?" Killian questioned, moving to peer in the window.

"I'm not sure, but something is wrong." she explained.

"Aye love, that it is." he said, turning the handle on the door and pushing it open. Something else that was strange. The front door was never unlocked unless the shop was open.

Once the team stepped inside, all of Emma's feelings were confirmed. The shop was torn apart. All of the cases were smashed open, glass scattered along the floor. The walls, which used to be filled with the less important knickknacks, were bare, the items thrown among the shards of glass. The store was a mess - and there was something that was worse than the broken items in his shop.

There was a bloodstain leading from the center of the room towards the back. It didn't look like it had dried yet. Emma immediately pulled her gun from the holster, and moved to check the area - followed quickly by her father. Before heading much further in, she turned to Killian.

"Stay out here. Look around for anything that may help us out. Don't follow us until we give the all clear understand?" she said, as sternly as she could, hoping that they would follow her advice.

"As you wish." he replied, and moved around to look behind the counters.

Emma walked slowly, but steadily towards the backroom. The closer she got towards the blood, the worse she was feeling. It wasn't a whole lot of blood, but she knew that whosever it was, wasn't going to be in the best shape when she found them. For the first time in probably his whole life, someone was praying that Rumplestiltskin was alive.

Entering the backroom, Emma quickly swung her gun around, making sure the area was clear. Her father having her back and checking the left side of the room. It thankfully wasn't that big of a room, yet it was worse than the front. She knew Gold kept a lot of special objects in the back, and most of his magical items were stored here, and whoever did this to him, must have known that as well. There were piled of shredded paper and cloth, and there was even a pile of burned rubble in the back of the room, near the backdoor. The only thing that wasn't there was Gold.

"Fuck." she breathed out, as she put her gun away and moved to inspect one pile of rubbish.

Who the hell could have done all of this? Why? Emma was pretty sure she knew the why though. Most people hated Gold with a passion. She couldn't blame them either. She remembered just last night, her father telling them about an issue Gold had with Belle's father while they were gone. She didn't think that Mr. French would do this though. Especially after the interaction her father witnessed, and Belle's anger towards both of them.

"Well, what do you think?" her father asked, after yelling towards the front of the store that things were clear.

"I think there goes our way to get answers." she huffed.

Her father looked at her with nothing but annoyance. She knew it wasn't what he wanted as an answer, but she couldn't help but be pissed off.

"Fine, from the looks of things, it looks like maybe a robbery gone wrong. Someone may have been looking for something and Gold walked in on them. We need to search for Gold - if that is his blood, he isn't in the best shape, and if it someone else's blood; well, I really don't want to think about what Gold would do to someone who broke into his store." she added.

"I think you are right. I'll go call Belle and see if she has heard anything." he nodded, moving back towards the front of the store. In his place came her mother.

"I think we found something Emma," she said, poking her head through the curtain.

Emma moved away from the backroom. There was nothing of importance here anymore. At least nothing that she could see. If there was anything that would help them in their search for answers; it wasn't going to be found in this mess. As she walked out front, she noticed Killian standing behind the counter, holding up a mobile - one that she had seen before.

"This was in your nursery at the castle. I never thought I would see it again," her mother explained, moving to stand with her daughter.

It was a gorgeous piece that she had seen before. Many times, when Emma had come to Gold for questioning or explanations, she saw this mobile hanging from the ceiling over the glass cases. She was never really interested in it until now. The unicorns that were strung up were made of blue and white glass - that sparkled when the light hit it. It was something fit for a princess.

"I've seen this before. I never knew it was mine." She whsipered.

"I've actually never seen it in here. Yet, it seems like the only thing in here that hasn't been touched. Hook found it, hanging up over there." Mary Margaret added.

Emma looked around the shop again, and her mother was right. The mobile was in pristine condition, while everything else in the shop seemed to be in ruin. Sure there were some things that seemed to be OK, but were still knocked over or dumped on the ground.

"What do you think it means?" he asked, but Emma didn't have an answer. Nothing was making sense. Why would someone come in here, trash the place, but leave her mobile hanging and in perfect condition?

"I can't get a hold of Belle. I tried her apartment, Gold's home, and the library. I even called Ruby and she said Belle didn't come in today for her normal coffee and breakfast." David said, walking back into the shop.

"Shit." Emma cursed, "Well, someone better head out to Gold's and see if they are there or not. Maybe we should check her apartment and library too. Maybe she just doesn't have her phone on her. David, why don't you also check with her father? He may know something."

"Alright, we will find him Emma. We will get your answers," he said, hugging his daughter. Things were still awkward with them, but the hug felt good and safe. It grounded her a bit. At least if she didn't have the answers this second, she still had her parents back.

"Killian, can you go with David and help search the area?" she questioned, looking at her once lover.

"Aye that I can do. Someone should probably go and check on Henry though," he said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'll do that." Mary Margaret said.

"Wait, why should we check on Henry? Regina has magic and can protect him." Emma questioned.

"I don't know Swan, but something tells me that Regina may know what is going on, or may be able to shed some insight into what happened here. She was awfully short with us last night, and quick to leave. It just seems too coincidental, that's all," he explained. It did make sense. While Regina was the evil queen, and had magic, she was also still the mayor and still knew what happened in her town. And even if she didn't know anything or didn't come up with anything; at least they would have a peace of mind when it came to Henry. She knew Killian didn't trust Regina with Henry, but just like Regina had to get over the fact they were in his life, Killian was going to have to deal with the fact Regina raised Henry for years, and was a permanent figure in their son's life.

"Alright, Mary Margaret will check on Henry, and let me know he is ok. She can let you know through David as well," she conceded, "let's meet back at Granny's for lunch at noon and we will update everyone on what we find."

Her father and Killian took their leave, her father leaving a quick kiss on her mother's lips. She wasn't going to lie in saying she wished Killian had given her some sort of goodbye. Yes, she told him their first priority was Henry, and she told him she wouldn't push him away, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to not try. _I got to get this under control_. She thought to herself. Her yo-yoing feelings towards Killian were a distraction, one that she couldn't deal with right now. And just like the talk they would need to have about Henry, she pushed this out of her mind.

"What are you going to do?" her mother asked after the boys had left.

"I'm going to search the woods. I saw Gold out there many times while you all were cursed. Maybe there are some clues out there. I may search around here for a while too." she said, noticing her mother's questioning.

"Emma, I think you know there is someone else you could talk to about this. You don't need Gold to give you answers," she said.

"I don't know. Things have been weird with her since all of this has happened. I haven't really talked to her since the curse broke." Emma explained. She felt bad about ignoring her adoptive mom for so long, but things were just too much back then. Ingrid knew about Emma, before Emma even knew about herself, so it made trusting the woman difficult.

"Maybe it's time." her mother started, "Listen, I know things were weird between the two of you. But, you lived with her for so long. She raised you, and for that I will always be thankful towards her. She kept you safe for so long. You said she always tried to have talks with you about what was inside of you, and that she knew you were destined for greatness; so maybe she knows more than she has let on. I think it's time you pay her a visit."

"She lied to me. All those years. She lied. She knew about all of you; she knew about me. She was from there. Yet, she never told me. And when she did, it was always in a weird code. How can I trust anything she says to me?" Emma spat. Yes, she was pissed with Ingrid. The woman knew about her, and never told her. Even as Emma grew up, even as Emma had Henry. She knew Emma was special, was made for something great, yet never tried to help her, never tried to lead her.

"Parents always make mistakes Emma. It happens. Just like Regina, you didn't do everything right with Henry. Yet, he still loves you. Your father and I made mistakes, but we try to make up for those every day. Ingrid was just trying to protect you." her mother's words resonated with her. Ingrid was always trying to help her - trying to get her to see the truth. Yes, she withheld some stuff, but Emma would have done the same to Henry - if Killian weren't the man he turned out to be in the end.

"Maybe, but I don't know if she'll be happy to see me." Emma said, really hoping to not have a conversation with Ingrid.

"Emma, you know she has some answers, so why not at least try to get them. We have no idea what happened to Gold or Belle, so right now; she is your best bet. She isn't going to turn you away, but you will have to go to her. You said you would get answers if it were the last thing you did - and here is another chance. Go get them." her mother begged.

She was right, Ingrid knew something - so why not at least try to get them from someone Emma once trusted and loved?

It didn't take Emma long to find Ingrid. When they had their confrontation in the Sunday shop run by Elsa and Anna; she told her she would be staying with her nieces. Emma didn't really know their whole story yet. She also didn't really listen. She was pissed at first. Thinking back to those days, she was so angry. It seemed like everyone was depending on her for something. Henry just couldn't stop with the, what she thought at the time was curse nonsense. Mary Margaret was having issues with David and Whale. Regina was being an outright bitch, and Gold was just plain nuts. She just wanted to leave, and she was about to. She was on her way out of town when she saw Ingrid in front of the shop.

Things escalated quickly - Ingrid telling her that she arrived only a few days ago, that the magic keeping the town stagnant was breaking, and that Emma just needed to believe in her powers in order to save everyone. Emma thought her mother was crazy - why else would she be so insistent on this magic inside of her. Emma yelled and screamed - furious that everyone was delusional. By the end of the argument, all she heard Ingrid say was that she loved her and if she needed anything to find Elsa and Anna and they would help out.

It was actually a good thing she didn't try to find them before she broke the curse a few days later, because just like her mother and father, they had different names. In Storybrooke they were Amelia and Quinn - two sisters who ran the Sundae shop. Now Emma knew them as Elsa and Anna - the Queen and Princess of Arendelle - from that movie that kids could never stop singing.

Emma walked into the Sunday shop and found Ingrid behind the counter, waving her hands over the ice cream. Emma saw white dust come out of her mother's hands and coat the giant vats of cream.

"Emma! Hi!" Ingrid said, when she finally realized who was in front of her. There was a look of surprise on both of their faces - Emma didn't know she had magic.

"So, you have magic." Emma sneered.

"Yes, so it seems. I have ice magic. I can create things out of snow and ice. Elsa also has this magic. It's similar to yours you know." Ingrid said, ignoring Emma's rudeness.

"What do you mean mine?" Emma questioned.

"Your magic of course." she replied, with nothing but a smile.

Emma didn't reply, couldn't reply. She had magic?

"What are you doing here Emma?" Ingrid asked after a beat, making Emma recover from Ingrid's confession.

"I need answers, answers to what happened in my past." Emma said, with a bit less poison in her voice. Her real mother was right, Ingrid has the answers Emma needs, and she will get nowhere with anger. She loved Ingrid once, the woman supported her, raised her, and never judged her. Emma owed her at least something.

"Alright, let me close the shop and I'll tell you what I know." she said, moving to lock the door.

Emma sat down on her normal bench. She used to bring Henry here a lot when she first came to town. She knew it would piss Regina off that she did fun things with Henry, so she would always take him for ice cream, spoiling his meals. Yes, it was childish, but at the time, it was all Emma could think of to stick it to Regina for her comments she would make to Henry about her.

"What do you want to know?" her adoptive mother asked, sitting down across from Emma. Ingrid seemed so regal now. She held herself differently in Storybrooke. It reminded her of the way her mother changed when the curse was broken. They both used to be a bit timid, but always loving. Now, they both held themselves differently - like they had this extra power that made them more confident and powerful.

"I'm not quite sure where to start actually." Emma said, which was nothing but the truth. She had so many questions, but she wasn't quite sure where to start or how to explain anything.

"I find it always helps to start from the beginning." Ingrid countered.

"OK. But you should prepare yourself, it's a long story." Emma said, as Ingrid nodded.

Emma told her about the dreams - starting from the very beginning. Ingrid listened intently as Emma explained how she would find herself in this new land almost nightly when she was young, how she made friends and memories there. She told her about Killian, and the development of their relationship. She explained how he changed her, and why she was depressed in high school and how everything came to play out. She explained how he was Henry's father. Throughout the whole story, Ingrid never once interrupted, and never once looked at Emma like she was crazy. In fact, there was nothing but acceptance in Ingrid's eyes.

"The last time I saw him was when he was facing Rumplestiltskin. Then when Mary Margaret and I fell into that portal, we found him in the Enchanted Forest, and things kinda fell into place. Everything started to make sense, why I felt the way I did, why he had such a hold on me. Yet, I am not really sure how I was able to interact with him, how we were able to be together." Emma finished.

"I may not have an exact answer to that question Emma, but I knew you were transporting somewhere when you went to sleep." Ingrid confessed, causing Emma's jaw to drop.

"You knew?" Emma questioned, anger building up inside.

"Now, before you go and get mad, please let me explain." Ingrid begged, holding up her hands in defeat.

Emma nodded, sucking in a breath. This explanation better come fast.

"I could feel your magic from the first time I met you. I am sure you can feel the magic around you as well. It's like a current - a constant buzz against your skin. You can probably feel it now, as I have been using mine." she started, and Emma did feel the buzz, it was the same thing she felt at Gold's shop that morning. It was what she felt when she was around Regina most of the time. It was like a constant shock to her skin - it didn't hurt, but was annoying at times. Emma thought it was just anger most of the time - or strong emotions. "The first night you had that dream, I felt the air buzz - I could feel you producing your magic. I ran to your room, in hopes that I could help, but as I entered, I saw you poof away. I waited by your bed for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. You poofed back, and you were sleeping and in one piece. I waited for years for you to tell me what was happening, but you never did. I didn't want to bring it up in fears of scaring you off - much like how I did before you broke the curse. Most of the time, you were only gone for a few moments. However, I couldn't explain why. So, I am unable to answer you the how, but your magic was much more powerful than any of us thought. Regina and I didn't have magic when we came here - it was part of the curse she cast: we can feel magic and there are some things were are able to do, but we are very very limited. Magic isn't supposed to work in this realm, yet you were able to use yours."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing - her magic, this magic she knew nothing about - allowed her to travel in time and space to Killian. What the hell was happening?

"So I have magic?" was all she was able to respond.

"Yes, you have light magic - the most rare and special kind of magic. You are the product of True Love. I knew you would have magic - it was prophesised and told, but I didn't know your magic would be this powerful." Ingrid explained.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned - true love? Foreseen? What did it all mean?

"When I knew the curse was coming - I knew Arendelle wouldn't be safe anymore. I tried to find someone to help us escape. However, I was too late. The apprentice was only able to acquire enough magic to transport me - leaving behind my nieces. He said, the only way he could procure this magic, was if I made an oath to watch out for a young girl named Emma, who was the product of True Love, and when the time came, help her understand her destiny." Ingrid said, this time with some guilt in her eyes.

"So you knew about me?" Emma yelled, her anger getting the best of her. The woman knew about her all along - her deception ran deeper than Emma ever imagined. Was this all made up? Did Ingrid even really love her? Did she just do all of this for the magic?

"Emma, you have to calm down." Ingrid said, pointing to Emma's hands, which were now glowing. "Your magic is connected to your emotions, which is why I think you only traveled at certain times. But you need to calm down now, and let me explain."

Ingrid's voice had raised a bit - the mother in her coming out. Ingrid had never really been a yeller, but Emma knew that tone. Emma closed her eyes and took ten deep breaths trying to calm herself. Maybe she was overreacting. Emma knew it was hard to pretend to love someone - and there was no way Ingrid could keep up that act all those years.

"Yes, I knew about you; but I did truly love you like you were my own Emma. I didn't have to adopt you, I could have just protected you from a far, but something in you called to me. I wouldn't take back the time we spent together for anything. I am sorry that I lied, that I didn't tell you everything, but it really was for your own good," she continued. "True Love's magic is one of the rarest light magic in all of the realms, which meant that you needed to be protected. I arrived a few years prior to you - enough for me to get myself situated and wait for you to appear to me. All the apprentice told me was that you had to be protected at all costs - that your magic would be the key to getting my nieces back. So that is what I did, and I cared for you along the way, trying to get you to see just how special you really are. Again, I am sorry that I lied, and kept things from you, but you weren't ready. Even a month ago, you weren't ready."

Emma just nodded, Ingrid was right. Emma would have thought she was a loon if she had told her all of this a few years ago, or even a few months ago. She did keep her safe, and she provided things for Emma that she might not have gotten if it wasn't for her.

"So, I have light magic, which was too strong for this realm, allowing me to travel when I was over emotional? That makes no fucking sense." Emma confessed, a bit more confused than before.

"I believe so, but there is more to it. True light magic, one produced by True Love, isn't that strong - it can't bend time like that; something else had to be working inside of you as well. I wasn't quite sure why until you broke the curse and I heard what Snow White called you." Ingrid started.

"The Savior." Emma added

"Yes, Saviors are special in our realm - they have their own form of powerful magic. Not all get that magic, but those who do are almost unstoppable. You must have both savior magic and light magic, allowing your magic to be stronger than anything I have ever seen." her mother's explanations were beginning to make sense.

"OK, let me try to get this straight. You were running from Regina's curse and some apprentice said he could save just you, if you watched over me because of my magic. That if you watched over me, I would reunite you with Elsa and Anna. My light magic is combined with savior magic, making them both extra strong, allowing me to travel across realms and time." Emma said, trying to understand everything.

"Pretty much." Ingrid said, with a smile.

"I still don't get it though. I thought time travel was impossible. Also how did this apprentice know about me?" Emma questioned.

"Well, it is supposed to be impossible, I am not sure why you were able to travel in time like that. And across realms. Normally you need to have something to help you." she tried to explain.

"Like a bean or compass." Emma countered.

"Yes, but you were traveling without either. I didn't know you were even gone from the realm when you did leave. I thought you were just transporting out of the house. I can't explain it - unfortunately there is only two people who could." Ingrid remarked.

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma interrupted.

"And the apprentice. See, he knew about you. I thought it was just because of your magic. However, once you broke the curse, and I realized you were the savior, I did some digging. I have some books with me - that shed some light into why he wanted you protected." she began to explain. "I am not sure of the details, but I know you have been written about - there is a prophecy surrounding you; surrounding the one carrying both light magic and savior magic."

"What does it say?" she questioned.

"I am not really sure. My books are from my land, and are old and dated. It only speaks of a prophecy - one that includes savior with light magic. It doesn't really go into details." she apologized.

Emma was getting frustrated. Yes, she had some answers, but with those answers came even more questions. How many people was she going to have to talk to in order to figure out what the hell happened in her life? What the hell did this prophecy say about her - and how did they even know it was about her? She read Harry Potter a few times; and knew that there was a slight chance that maybe this prophecy could be about someone else - similar to her, but yet different.

"So, I either have to find Rumplestiltskin or this apprentice in order to find out what the hell is happening in my own life?" she grumbled.

"Yes, unfortunately." Ingrid replied. Emma could tell she really was sorry that she couldn't provide Emma with any more answers. However, now Emma had some less pressing questions - but ones that were still important.

"Alright, thank you. But I still have some questions." she added. "When we were in the Enchanted Forest, Cora tried to pull out my heart, but was unable to. She got stuck and then blown back by a bright white light. Was that my magic?"

"Yes, light magic is protective magic - it is especially strong against dark magic or any magic used violently. I met Cora once, and she wields strong dark magic. She is powerful, but not as powerful as Rumplestiltskin or Regina. Your light magic allows your heart to be protected - no one can forcefully rip out your heart - it would have to be freely given." Ingrid answered.

"Ok, where can I find the apprentice?" Emma asked.

"That I don't have an answer for. I have tried to find him - ever since you broke the curse. When the Dark One brought magic to Storybrooke I tried everything I knew to try and find him; yet I cannot locate him. He may not be here - he may have found his own way to escape the dark curse. Either that or…" she trailed off.

"He's dead." Emma concluded.

"Possibly. However, I doubt it. He may have been hidden somewhere or something happened to him." Ingrid clarified.

"Is there anyone else who may know where he is or where to find him?" she wondered.

"Most of us, those from the Enchanted Forest, have heard of the apprentice. He is quite well known, similar to Regina and Rumplestiltskin. However, other than those two, and maybe Cora, no one else would know where he is. He has a special kind of magic, making it hard for just anyone to find him." the information her adoptive mother was giving her was annoying. It seemed like again, for the millionth time since breaking the curse, Emma was stuck - with nowhere to turn and no one to help her figure it out.

"Great. So we are stuck with no answers again," she whined.

"Emma, don't give up. You will figure all of this out. Just have hope." Ingrid said, in her nice motherly voice, which sounded an awful lot like Mary Margaret's.

As she left Any Given Sundae - Emma didn't really feel any better than she did before. Yes, she had some answers, but many more questions. It was like when she tried to watch Lost on TV. One question would be answered, but twenty more would take its place. She knew she had to either find this apprentice, or find Gold, in order to figure out just what kind of games were being played with her life.

She glanced down at her phone to see that she had some updates from her parents. David and Killian had looked everywhere, but there was no sight of Belle. The last anyone had seen of her was the previous night - as she walked to Gold's shop around eight. She arrived there a little while after their interaction with the man in question. No one seemed upset that Gold was missing; but were all very worried about Belle's disappearance. They questioned her father, but he had an alibi and seemed really shocked that his daughter was missing.

Her mother had made contact with Regina, but hadn't actually seen her or Henry yet. They weren't at the mansion or in Regina's office. Regina told Mary Margaret she took Henry to the vault to keep him safe - after hearing of Gold's disappearance from one of her informants that morning. She was furious that Regina was being shady. Emma got that she wasn't a team player, and did things her own way; but hiding her child from them, and not letting anyone know was pushing the boundary.

It was close to noon; and she knew her parents would already be waiting for her inside of Granny's but Emma wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Regina knew about the apprentice; and probably knew a little more about Emma than she let on - so she headed towards the vault instead.

However, it looked like she wasn't going to be alone in this trip. As if he had sensed her - Killian came out of the diner at the exact moment Emma passed in front of it on her way to the cemetery.

"Emma!" he cried out, making her stop in her tracks. She really didn't want company and she really didn't want anyone - even him - asking her questions at the moment.

"What do you want Hook." she mumbled. She could see it in his face when she used his moniker - he was shocked and hurt, but understanding at the same time. It was like he knew she was using it as a defense mechanism - hoping to push him away - just for a bit, so she could go and get some answers.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." he offered, "but before you go inside, I was wondering if we could talk about Henry."

"Listen, first, I am not going inside. And two, now is not the time to talk about Henry. We have more pressing things to figure out than how he is going to split his time between the three of us," she argued.

"Woah… calm down Swan." he reasoned. "I wasn't going to try and discuss that. I was simply going to say that I don't think the lad should be spending time with Regina at the moment. I don't trust her, and I don't trust this situation."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well, I just think it's funny that we question the Crocodile about your abilities and life; and a mere twenty minutes later, Regina takes her leave with our son. Then, we don't hear from her all day. She takes him away - for his protection - but doesn't let any of us know. We only found out because Mary Margaret kept calling her speaking box," he explained.

"It's called a cell phone Killian." Emma jested.

"Whatever the bloody hell that thing is called doesn't matter. What does matter, is she took him, without letting any of us know beforehand. She would move Heaven and Earth or bring hell down on us if we did that - took Henry away for safe keeping without letting her know before hand - yet she did it without a second thought. Plus you said she poisoned him before - how can we even trust her with him?" he made a good point; even if Regina didn't purposefully poison Henry. She should have let someone know where she was taking him. Especially with her magic being back.

"Is that all?" Emma asked.

"I just think it's all too coincidental love. The crocodile goes missing a few hours after her promises to give you answers about your life. The Queen disappears as well - even though we know where she is - she is inaccessible. What if she went to that vault not to keep Henry safe, but to keep someone from telling you the truth." he pondered.

It did make sense. Emma was the one who broke Regina's curse, who brought her parents back together, who returned everyone's happy endings - everyone but Regina. To Regina, Emma was simply her son's other mother, who wanted nothing but to take him away - and who would be able to now that Killian had shown back up. Emma was getting everything that Regina wanted; in the end, in Regina's eyes, Emma was the villain of the story - and she knew the Queen would stop at nothing to make sure Emma didn't get her own happy ending.

"Come on, we are going to find our son." she declared, heading off to the vault to retrieve her son and get the answers she needed.

They hadn't even made it two blocks when Henry and Regina came into view. Emma's heart skipped a beat when she saw that her son was OK. She didn't doubt that Regina would keep him safe - she knew she would - but she did doubt that Regina would bring him back. When Henry saw his birth parents standing in the center of the block, he ran towards them with a gusto that made both of their hearts swell - he was happy to see them.

He barrelled into Emma, almost knocking her over as he hugged her, _Mom_ coming from his lips.

"Hey Henry! Calm down, you just saw us last night." Emma laughed at how enthusiastic her son was. It was the one thing she knew Regina wouldn't be able to take away. Henry would always find her.

"I know, you were just gone for so long, and I missed you." Emma smiled as Henry continued to hug her.

"I missed you too kid." she replied.

"Hey Killian." Henry said, moving in to give the pirate a short hug. It was awkward, that was for sure, but it was also sweet and made Emma smile. They were both trying so hard.

"Hey lad. Have a good night?" Killian questioned, looking back to Regina who stood off a bit, with a scowl on her face.

"It was OK." he answered, "Are we doing lunch or what?"

"Aye lad, let's get going." Killian motioned for Henry to walk down towards Granny's a head of the adults. He could already see Emma gearing up for a confrontation with Regina, and he didn't want the lad to have to witness the whole thing.

"Regina." was all Emma said as she turned to confront the queen now that Henry had began his walk. They could see the diner, so Emma wasn't too worried about Henry. She didn't know why Regina was so worried about him.

"Miss Swan." was the only reply.

"So, do you want to explain why you took our son and hid him away without telling anyone?" Emma barked.

"I didn't take him away, like you are suggesting Miss Swan. After I heard about Gold's disappearance, I was worried that I would be next - since we are the only powerful magical beings here. So, I brought Henry with me to my vault, where I could protect us both." she answered, with a tone that told Emma she clearly wasn't as good enough.

"Maybe he would only need protection since he was around you. Maybe he needs to spend some more time with Killian and me. And maybe you should tell us what you know about Gold and my life." Emma's words were harsh, but she was tired of playing games. She told Regina they would do this together - that they wouldn't try to take Henry away from her - but if she was going to continue to act as if she was the best parent and if she was going to continue to play games, then they would have to take action.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but are you threatening me?" Regina questioned.

"No, what I am saying is that Henry is going to stay with me tonight - and for the foreseeable future. Until Gold is found. You can still see him, but he will be with me or Killian at all time." she countered. Because Regina did make some sense. There weren't many magical people in Storybrooke - just Regina, Gold and Ingrid; and she guessed now herself. If Regina was right, and the person who took Gold was after magic, Regina would be next - which meant that Henry was safer away from her.

"You cannot take him from me! He is my son!" Regina yelled, storming after Emma who had already turned and started to walk towards the diner.

"No, he is our son!" Killian bellowed from the sidelines. "Even if you didn't have anything to do with this - even if you have no idea what is going on - you may be next. Henry is safer with us than you - so that is where he will stay. If you have a problem with that - then we can settle this another way."

Emma looked at Killian and felt a shiver go down her spine. He was enraged. He was looking at Regina with so much hatred - as if she was the whole reason why he was separated from his son for centuries. He was so protective of Henry already - and they had only met the day before. She knew in that moment, that Killian would die protecting Henry.

"You better back off pirate if you know what is good for you. Henry is my son - I raised him, while she gave him up. While you were god knows where. You will not take him from me!" Regina bellowed, a fireball appearing in her hand.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry all appeared as Regina's magic was building. David was trying to keep Henry back, but it was no use. The boy had a mind of his own. He would always throw himself into the fire pit to save someone else.

"Stop!" Henry yelled at all of them.

Regina's fireball died, and Killian took a step back from the Queen, his hand sliding down off his sword, his hook lowering back down. Emma's anger was still high though. Regina's true views of Emma and Killian finally had come out. Yes, Emma knew that Regina didn't thank Emma for being self-less and trying to give Henry his best chance. All Regina saw was that Emma gave Henry up - which even though allowed Regina a son, was the worst possible thing Emma could have done in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret gasped, pointing to something down the street.

All heads whipped around to see where her mother was pointing. A figure had appeared through a cloud of purple smoke. Almost immediately after the cloud disappeared, the person fell to their knees. As her mother let out another gasp, even but Regina, ran towards the figure on the ground and what they found truly surprised them.

Belle was sitting on her knees, her head in her hands, sobbing silently. She didn't looked to be hurt, yet it was hard for Emma to truly tell anything. All she knew was that Belle was back, and seemed to be in one piece, and if Belle was back, then there was hope that Gold would show up again.

"Oh My God, Belle!" David exclaimed, moving to sit down near the woman. Mary Margaret sat down as well, placing on hand on her shoulder.

"Belle, what happened? Are you OK?" Emma questioned, bending over in hopes that Belle would lift her face.

"They took us - they took us." was all she kept repeating. She did finally lift her head, enough so that Emma could see she wasn't hurt, just scared.

"Who, who took you?" she asked.

"Cora…" Belle started before she was interrupted by Killian.

"What do you mean? That bloody witch is here? How the hell is that possible?" he injected. Of course no on in the group knew that answer - at least Belle didn't say that she knew the answer.

"Wait, you said they took you. Who is Cora working with?" her mother questioned, pulling Belle closer to her. The young woman's cries were drying up now, but Emma could tell, the comfort was helping.

"Regina." Belle saying her name, was all it took for the group to whip their heads around towards the Queen, just in time to see her disappear in a cloud of smoke - the same color as the smoke that brought Belle to them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a month since I've posted a chapter. I am so sorry it has taken so long. I am trying to make sure the chapters don't suck before I post them. I've been having trouble writing lately and my pregnancy has been exhausting and hard. I am hoping to post the next chapter within two weeks, but please be patient with me! Reviews do help with the writing - and not gonna lie - that pancake scene helped me write the last week! I hope you all enjoy!

Regina had vanished into thin air, and once again, Emma was left with so many unanswered questions. Also, Killian was right, and his expression was too much to deal with. He had that smug, cocky smile he had always worn when he was right - that Regina was behind the disappearance of Gold and Belle. Thankfully they had Belle back, but Gold was still missing and now Regina was nowhere to be found; which meant that answers were evading her once again. Plus, she had pissed Regina off royally, so she doubted she would be willing giving her answers anytime soon.

"She's at the hospital. Your father is watching her." Mary Margaret reported back to the group who were now sitting in the loft waiting on any news. Once Regina poofed away, Belle collapsed and they rushed her to the hospital. Emma and Killian though, decided to take Henry back to the loft to keep him safe. Regina couldn't be trusted at the moment, and they had a better chance of protecting him there than anywhere else. She knew Killian wanted to take them away on the Jolly - or at least take just Henry, but Emma didn't allow it. Even if Regina was behind this, Emma knew she would never physically harm Henry. The rest of them, sure, but never Henry.

"Alright, let me know when she wakes up, so we can question her." Emma replied, looking over at Henry who was napping on the couch.

"Of course, are you all doing OK?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah, as well as we can be." she replied. The walk back to the loft seemed long and tedious. Henry silent the whole way, with some tears streaming down his face. Killian wrapped his arms around his son as they walked, keeping him close. She was sure he had questions about his mother, but she was glad he didn't ask them. She wouldn't know how to answer _Why did my mother kidnap Mr. Gold and Belle. Belle is the nicest person in town? Why does my mom think you want to take me away? Why did mom disappear?_

"Alright, we'll check in later." her mother ended the call. Emma sighed, sagging into the chair she had taken up residence in since they arrived. It had been a few hours - four to be exact, since the confrontation went down, and she was exhausted. She had never been this tired in the Enchanted Forest, and they were constantly walking and moving there. Yet today, she felt like she had been beaten twice over. Maybe it was the emotions playing with her. Maybe it was just the overwhelming uncertainty that hung in the air. Either way, she was glad the day was ending.

"I got us some food love." Killian said, as he entered the loft. He had left about an hour ago, claiming he needed something off of his ship. Henry had already fallen asleep, so he thought it was the best time to leave. The first hour they were back at the loft, Henry didn't want to leave Killian's side, finding solace in the man's silence and statue. They just sat on the couch until Henry nodded off as some TV randomly played in the background.

The smell hit Emma's nose and she actually moaned at the scent. She noticed Killian's eyes darken at the noise, but quickly bounce back. She was so hungry, and the smell of greasy food wafting through the loft was doing things to her. She stood by her statement that greasy onion rings were better than sex sometimes, and today that statement was 100% true. Killian had gotten Emma her favorite order - Grilled Cheese and Onion Rings. There was a to-go cup of hot chocolate as well. For Henry, Killian had gotten a burger and fries, with a cup of hot chocolate as well.

"I thought the lad could use some comfort food. Maybe you as well." he explained.

"Thank you Killian. It's perfect. How did you know though?" she questioned, unsure of how the man knew her favorite fast food order considering he had only been here one day.

"We spent so much time together love, did you really think I would forget your favorite food? But Ruby also helped a bit. Reminded me that you would prefer the hot chocolate over the beer I was going to pick up." he smiled.

"She was right, while a beer would be nice right now, the hot chocolate is hitting the spot!" Emma sighed as she took a sip of the drink, tasting the cinnamon that was sprinkled inside.

Killian was looking over at Henry as he ate his food - some sort of boiled fish and some fries. Emma actually snickered as Killian ate, the ever the pirate. Did the man always have to eat fish? The smell of fish brought back horrible memories for her - it was the only reason she was happy Killian wasn't there during her pregnancy. The smell of fish used to make her so sick - in fact she went out once with Ingrid to a restaurant for dinner when she was about 4 months, and someone a few tables away ordered a fish plate, and Emma spent the rest of the meal in front of the toilet because of the smell. To this day, Emma still didn't enjoy the scent.

"You were really good with him today." she confessed to him, as Henry slept away on the couch. She knew he would wake soon - once the smell of his burger reached his brain. Emma had placed it in the microwave immediately after Killian arrived - hoping to let him sleep a bit longer.

"Do you really think so?" he scratched behind his ear, always embarrassed.

"Yes, you didn't push him to talk when he didn't want to. You stayed by his side, ready to talk though, if that is what he wanted. You comforted him when he needed it. You put him first, which is what makes a great parent." she promised.

"Aye, but I got so mad with the Queen earlier, and I knew he heard that. I just can't trust her with him anymore, not after today." he explained.

"It's not like Regina never said bad things about us in front of him before, and I'm sure he knows you were just sticking up for me and for him. He isn't going to hate you just because you yelled at Regina." she reached over and grabbed his hand, comforting him with her touch. He was trying so hard to be the perfect father for Henry, and it really touched her how devoted he was to them. He didn't need to stand up for her when Regina attacked, but he did anyways. Yes, she explained to him why she put Henry up for adoption all those years ago, but she was still worried he would eventually hold that against her. Yet, when Regina attacked her for that, he was all too willing to tear the queen down a few sizes.

"I just want to do right by him. I don't want to be my father." he confessed. Emma knew what he meant. His father was a horrible person, who treated his kids horribly. Of course Killian wouldn't want to be like him.

"Well, you are already better than him. You know what a father should and shouldn't do, you know what shouldn't be done, because you lived through it, and you want to do better; so already you are a great parent - much better than him." she told him.

He looked at her in a way he hadn't in a while. There was pure admiration and devotion in his eyes, like everything was better when she was there, like she made the world go round. She would by lying if she said she didn't miss that look he once gave her. Yet, there was too much going on to now try and figure out what was happening with them.

"Thank you Swan." he said, threading his fingers though her hand that was still attached to his. It felt right - similar to the kiss they shared earlier in the woods back in the Enchanted Forest. It felt like a piece of her that had been missing was returning to its proper place.

They sat like that for a few minutes - his hand entwined in hers, sitting next to each other on the chairs that faced the couch - their sleeping son softy snoring away in front of them.

"I can't believe he snores. Maybe he has more of you in him than we thought." she jested, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"I do no such thing love." she could tell he wasn't truly offended, even though he acted as such.

"Oh yes you do! It's not loud or annoying, but it's there - especially when it gets hot outside. You forget Captain, I spent three months memorizing how you sleep." the confession came out before she could stop herself, her cheeks turning red at her admission.

"I could never forget Emma. Ever." he said, with no embarrassment.

All she could do was give him a slight smile. She knew he wanted more out of this relationship, she knew he wanted them to be closer, to get back to what they once had, but Emma wasn't sure she was ready to give her heart away again - she wasn't sure she could handle if her heart broke again.

"So, where do we go from here?" he questioned, pulling her from her worry.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, I have to say, I like this. I like spending time with the both of you. I like spending time with him. I like the idea of coming home and you two waiting for me. I like the idea of us, being a real family." he admitted.

"Killian I…." she began before he stopped her with a squeeze of his hand.

"I know love, you want to focus on Henry. I understand, it's been a long time since we were together. I just want you to know that I am here Emma, I don't plan on going anywhere. No matter what happens between you and me - whether we get back together or decide to go our separate ways - I will never abandon Henry. He will always be my priority. I never thought I would feel this much so quickly, but I can't help it. He is my son Emma, and I will do anything for him." his words were just what Emma needed to hear - she needed to know that no matter what happened with them, that it would never come between them and Henry.

"But know this Emma, I want us to be a family. I won't stop fighting for you - I can't. I spent 300 years trying to find you again, and even if I have to wait a few more years, I will wait for you. But I want us to at least try - we owe it to ourselves, we owe it to him. All those years ago, I tried to come back to you, I wanted to marry you Emma Swan, I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together, raising children along the seashore, growing up with Liam's kids, living the life I always dreamt about. I still see that for us Emma. I still see that future. I know you feel that spark that is still there - I know that kiss back in the Enchanted Forest didn't mean nothing to you, I know this doesn't mean nothing. All I am asking is that you try. Please, just say that you will try." he pleaded.

His eyes bore into hers, refusing to break eye contact after his confession. His words drove into her heart and buried themselves deep inside. She did still feel the pull of him - and she did want all of those things once - even if she did think they were just a dream - a wonderful, amazing, passionate dream. She hadn't been in a real relationship since him, never really opening up to anyone in fear of losing them the way she lost him - but he was real and he was here - so why not actually try? Why not take a leap of faith.

"We would need to talk with Henry first, make sure he understands that it may not work…" she began to outline an attack plan, wanting to protect Henry at all costs, when she was interrupted.

"Wait, are you saying yes, are you saying that you'll try?" she could see the hope filling up in his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at the look he was giving her. She had only seen him this truly happy before.

"Yes, I am saying we can try and see where this goes." she said, and before she could get a hold of the situation, he swept her up and held her in his arms, just like he used to. His forehead rested on hers and he slowly breathed in.

"Thank the Gods!" he exclaimed, lowering his lips to meet hers, but as he did, the cell phone that was resting on the table rang out - a loud shrill that woke Henry up in confusion. Quickly she backed away from Killian, cursing at herself for allowing that to happen without some ground rules. She wasn't a seventeen year old girl anymore - she had a son now and she couldn't go around making out with his father, even if she wanted to - and in that moment she did want his lips to touch hers.

"What is going on?" Henry sleepily asked. Thankfully Emma didn't have to tell Killian to take care of Henry, as he had already moved to sit down next to his son and begin to explain what happened, as Emma answered her phone, she heard him tell their son about the food waiting for him and heard her sons excited _YES_ as they moved towards the kitchen.

Belle didn't have much to say about her ordeal when Emma visited her in the hospital the next morning. She was still reeling from her experience of being kidnapped by Cora and Regina. Now that she had been cleaned up a bit and resting - Emma could see the toll everything had taken on her. It looked like she hadn't slept all night - and there was slight bruising on her arms.

"Emma, I already told your dad, I don't remember much of anything." Belle complained, clearly wanting to go back to sleep and forget about what she had been though.

"I know Belle, I just want to make sure he told me everything. I promise, you won't have to discuss this again after you tell me what happened." Emma promised, hoping that Belle would be able to shed some light into what happened.

"I had walked to Rumples around eight. He was upset that you and Hook had cornered him." she started, and Emma rolled her eyes at the confession. Of course Gold was pissed at her - because he could never see that he was in the wrong by playing games and keeping information about her life away from her. "I calmed him down - reminded him that he had changed and that he owed you some answers - then the store began to shake. It was like an earthquake - or what I assume an earthquake feels like. Rumple told me to hide in the backroom. I could hear him talking to someone. She sounded older, and vicious. She mentioned needing Rumple's magic for something. He of course refused unless there was a deal. She began to threaten him and I heard a scuffle. I came running out and I saw this older woman standing over Rumple's body, blood coming from his scalp. She took one look at me and sent some sort of magic my way. It knocked me out and the next thing I knew I woke up and Regina was standing in front of me in some sort of tomb. My hands were bound and my feet tied together."

"Belle, I am so sorry that happened to you. I promise you are safe now." Emma said, moving to take one of Belle's hands in hers. Belle was clearly shaken - but in the back of Emma's mind she couldn't help but think Belle must have known that something like this could happen, especially since she was in a relationship with Gold.

"What else do you remember? What did they want with Gold? Do you remember where you were or hear anything that may help us locate Gold?" Emma questioned.

"I remember Regina asking me where else Rumple would keep something special. She kept telling me there had to be a special hiding place and that I must know something. I swear Emma, I don't know. Rumple keeps things from me, so I hardly know anything. After Regina left, I could hear someone questioning Rumple further away. I couldn't really hear what was being asked, but I could hear that same woman's voice and Rumple's. The woman finally came into where she was keeping me, and asked me what I knew of the Dark One's powers. I asked her who she was, and all she told me was her name was Cora." Belle finished.

"She said nothing else?" Emma pressed.

"Not really. She kept asking the same question over and over again. Same with Regina. They were more focused on Rumple than on me. It was like I was just extra baggage they had to use. I do remember Cora saying she was going to get Regina's happy ending if it was the last thing she did. I remember it because she yelled it right before I was sent away." Belle added.

"Do you know why you were set free?" Emma asked - hoping that she would be done with questioning Belle soon. It didn't seem to be getting her anywhere - even though learning that Cora was back and was looking to help Regina get her happy ending was pretty substantial.

"No, but Cora seemed pleased with whatever happened. She walked out of where they were keeping Rumple, told me she would get that happy ending, looked at me and the next thing I knew, you all where there." she could tell the woman was becoming exhausted with the story.

"Thank you Belle. I'll let you get your rest. If you need anything, just let me know OK? Someone will be stationed outside at all times until Cora or Regina is found." Emma explained.

"Thanks Emma, I am sorry I don't have more for you." Belle responded, only receiving a nod from Emma as she left the room.

Emma was walking back from the hospital thinking about the pervious day's activities. It all seemed strange and a bit nuts. Why would Regina side with her mother - especially when she had told them upon their arrival back from the forest that her mother was bat shit crazy? Why wouldn't Regina try and clear her name if she was innocent? Why didn't Cora appear to them and explain everything herself? The woman did seem like the confrontational type - who like her daughter - loved the theatrics of everything - so why didn't she make a public appearance?

Her mother and father stayed at the hospital the night before to make sure that Belle was OK. They were all worried that Regina or Cora may show up and try and take her again. Even though they al knew there wasn't much they could do to stop a witch; they at least would know some extra information. The rest of the evening consisted of them enjoying their meal and Henry telling his father all about movies and his favorite TV shows. It wasn't too late, so Emma said they could watch a movie or two - hoping to allow them to bond a bit more. If she really was going to give this thing a try, she still had to make sure that Henry was comfortable with every part of their _family_. He was a trusting boy, who seemed to get along with everyone, but Emma wanted to make sure Henry had a strong relationship with Killian. Even if they didn't work out in the end, Emma wanted Henry to have a father.

She couldn't believe she actually told Killian she would try. However, she wasn't surprised. Her feelings for him had been creeping back into her mind since they first discovered him in the Enchanted Forest. There was always going to be that magnetism towards him - there would always be a special pull. Underneath all of the hard exterior that he built up over the centuries - he was still that man she had fallen in love with - he was still caring, still nervous about his actions, still compassionate and loyal.

Emma's mind was too preoccupied thinking about Killian and what their future may look like when someone stepped out from the shadows and moved to intersect her.

Regina - who was looking worse for the wear was standing in front of Emma, with her hands in the air. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup worn. She was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before. She looked completely wrecked.

"Regina?" Emma questioned, moving her hand to her holster, preparing for a fight that would come.

"Emma, please, you need to listen to me!" Regina begged and Emma was surprised at the traditional lack of the _Ms. Swan_ that Regina used when talking with her.

"I don't need to do shit Regina. You helped kidnap Belle, you are helping your mother. You hurt Henry. I have nothing to say to you other than you are under arrest." Emma said sternly, moving to grab her handcuffs out of her jacket pocket.

"Fine, arrest me, as long as that means you will hear my story. But I didn't kidnap Belle, I had nothing to do with this Emma, you have to believe me." Regina begged, and Emma's superpower told her that the woman wasn't lying. Emma's superpower didn't always work with Regina, but in that moment, Emma could tell that Regina was telling nothing but the truth. Maybe it was her willingness to come quietly, maybe it was the way she was holding herself, but all Emma knew was that she believed her.

"Alright, say I do believe you, what the hell happened?" Emma questioned.

"We can't talk here - it's too open." Regina countered.

"Fine, then I'll take you in and we can talk there." Emma suggested.

"No, come to the vault - I'll explain everything." and with that Regina vanished like she wasn't even there. Maybe she wasn't - maybe it was all a trick to get Emma into her lair. But just like back in the Enchanted Forest, while this may be a trap, at least she was going into it knowing there was a chance she wouldn't be leaving.

She texted her father, who had returned that morning to the loft, to find Killian in his bed, with Emma upstairs and Henry resting on the couch. Yes, her father was a bit pissed with her - trying to be mister protective, but he calmed down knowing that nothing had happened in his home. It made Emma laugh actually - Emma already had a child with the man, so really what was her father expecting?

 _Emma: Hey! I'm going to Regina's vault. I'm not sure, but I don't think Regina had anything to do with this. If you don't hear from me within two hours, come and find me. Don't let Killian follow me - in fact don't tell him yet._

 _David: Are you sure that is safe? Regina had lied before to get what she wants._

 _Emma: I know, but she appeared to me and asked me to talk to her, and something is telling me she isn't lying about not being involved, but just incase, I thought you should know._

 _David: Alright, but call me if you get in trouble. If we don't hear from you in two hours, we will come to the vault._

Emma walked into the vault prepared for a fight - or at least for Cora or someone to appear and cause an issue. However, once inside, she realized she was overreacting about everything. Books were thrown all over the place - remnants of Regina's night. She must have spent the day and night trying to find answers to what her mother was doing here - if she was telling the truth and wasn't working with her.

"Ah… Miss Swan, you're here." Regina stated, moving out from a back room.

"Alright Regina, you got me here - now, you want to tell me what is really going on?" Emma questioned, cutting out all pleasantries.

"Ok, First, I didn't even know my mother was in town until Belle appeared and said her name. Second, I would never work with her again. She ruined everything good in my life - I lost everything because of her. All of this…" she said, pointing to the items around her, "is because of something she caused years ago. After that I would never trust her again."

"Then why is she here?" Emma asked.

"She thinks she can get me my happy ending - which was what the curse originally was meant to be. I wanted your parents to suffer for what they put me through. Especially your mother. My happy ending was seeing her not get hers. Since you broke the curse, my happy ending - according to my mother - has disappeared. So, she is here to get it back." Regina explained, causing Emma to roll her eyes. It always seemed like Regina was so focused on other people being the cause of her pain, and not her. Yet, Emma got it. Cora had hurt her badly, and even if Mary Margaret was her mother, the woman couldn't keep a secret, and it led Regina to hate her - she couldn't fully blame her. Hell, she is pissed at Gold for his role in whatever happened with Killian, so she understood part of Regina's pain.

"So what does she plan on doing with Gold? Also, how did she know about the curse and everything in the first place?" Emma pondered.

"When I first became queen and I was having issues with Snow, mother mentioned a curse, one that could destroy everything Snow held close to her heart. She mentioned it was dark magic and that I wasn't skilled enough to do the curse. She claimed there were only two who were powerful enough to do the curse: the Dark One and her. Of course, I had to prove her wrong eventually - since I found out she was the reason behind most of my pain. I suspect she plans on reenacting the curse again - this time without a savior - thus no one can break it. However, she needs the heart of the thing she loves most to enact the curse, and my mother doesn't love anything - but herself and she can't crush her own heart. I've spent all night looking through these books trying to figure out if she found a way around the problem, and she may have. The Dark One is powerful - if she combined his power with hers, she may be able to bypass the heart. It's the heart that allows for a savior to break the spell." Regina said, Emma's head swirling.

"If you weren't with your mother, how do you know all of this?" Emma wanted to believe Regina, but it felt too odd that Regina had so many answers.

"When Belle showed up, and said my and my mother's name, I was worried Cora may come after me - so I poofed back here to protect myself - and Henry. You were right Emma - the farther away from Henry I am at the moment is best for him. When I arrived, there was a note sitting on the desk." Regina moved to pull the note out of her jacket pocket, and handed it to Emma. "My mother's greeting."

 _Regina,_

 _I will get you what you deserve. I told you once, this spell was too powerful for you to do - so I will do it for you._

 _Don't worry darling daughter, I will get you everything you deserve._

 _Mother_

"Well if that isn't the strangest mother/daughter letter ever." Emma mumbled under her breath. It seemed like everyone in the Enchanted Forest had some sort of weird relationship with their mother.

"That is how I know what she is up to. I immediately started to research the curse with everything I have. Like I said, it looks as if she is going to use the Dark One's magic in combination with her dark magic to create the spell - not needing a hear at all. What I don't know is how that is even possible." Regina stated.

"But Belle said she say you in the tomb - or wherever she was being kept. She said you questioned her about where Gold would keep special items." Emma countered.

"That was my mother, pretending to be me. I am sure she wants me on her side of all of this - and if she turned everyone against me - she thought I would come running. It's one of her classic games. She gets everyone to turn against each other - in order to draw out what she wants. I am sure she thought if I felt hated enough or if I was pushed enough, than I would come to her - and ask her for the help." Regina explained. "You saw it before - in the Enchanted Forest."

She did see Cora become someone else - Lancelot wasn't really there - it was Cora is disguise. If Cora could trick her - then she definitly could trick Belle into thinking she was Regina. And it did make sense for Cora to try and break up the group. Sure, they were having issues about what to do about Henry - but Regina was still a part of the group. She helped while her mother and her were missing, and she couldn't fault her for trying to keep Henry safe.

"Then why did you leave so soon the other night, and why did you take Henry away so quick? Did you know it was your mother?" Emma wondered.

"We've been over this already Miss Swan." Regina replied rolling her eyes. " I knew something was up when Gold disappeared and I had to keep Henry and I safe. I didn't realize it was my mother at that time - if I had known, we wouldn't have come here. My mother can bypass the magic around my vault."

"What do you mean?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Blood magic. Anyone who shares blood and who has magic can break the spell of their relative. It would be all too easy for my mother to break into here and take Henry." she explained.

"Then why did you come here?" Emma didn't quite understand - was Regina purposefully trying to gode her mother?

"All my items are here - and if my mother wants a fight - I am not going to hide from her." Emma nodded at her response. It made sense.

"Emma I need your help getting rid of my mother. All she has ever done is tear families apart - it is what she lives for." Regina pleaded.

"I am not sure I am capable of fighting off your mom." Emma said weakly. She had just learned about her powers, and now Regina wanted her to use them?

"I am not asking you to use your magic - which I know you've been wondering about. I am asking your assistance. I need the muscle. Please, if you help me - I can get you the answers you have been looking for." Regina offered.

"You mean.." Emma began.

"Yes, I know about the prophecy - I was beginning to research it around the time you disappeared. The Dark One had said something to me during the curse that had me guessing - so I started to dig after you broke the curse and I was able to access more of my books. I also know that there is only one person who can fully tell you what you want to know." Regina said.

"The apprentice." Emma whispered.

"Yes, and lucky for you, I know where he is. However, I will only tell you if you help me to defeat my mother." Regina placed all of her cards on the table with that answer. There was no way Emma could turn down that offer. She knew in the end she had to get answers, and why not kill two birds with one stone? OK, she wouldn't be killing anyone she hoped, but hopefully this situation would be a win/win. Cora wasn't the nicest person on the block, so ridding the town of the crazy and finding the answers to her problems at the same time was the best thing yet.

"Alright, I'm in. But how do you even plan on beating your mother? That woman is ruthless - she has no heart. You said so yourself, she cares about no one but herself, so why is she even trying to help you?" Emma questioned.

"I am sure my happy ending is just a means to an end - an end we don't know yet. But you are right - she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She thinks love is pure weakness." Regina explained.

"So then how do we beat her." Emma wondered.

"Why by giving her something you said she doesn't have." Regina said with a smile.

"And what is that?"

"Her heart." Regina spoke, with a grin forming on her face that told Emma the woman would stop at nothing to make sure her mother didn't win.

"What do you mean Regina is going to give Cora back her heart?" her mother asked as the group had assembled in the loft to form a plan of action. Regina had gone off to find where Cora was hiding, knowing that her mother kept her heart under lock and key.

"Regina said that years ago, her mother removed her own heart, in order to stop herself from feeling, to harness all the power she could. If she didn't have a heart, nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted." Emma told them, looking around to her father and Killian. "So Regina thinks that by placing her mother's heart back in her body, we will be able to stop Cora from creating the new curse."

"Kinda like a reset on a computer?" her father added.

"Yes! Exactly. Regina thinks that if her mother has her heart back in her body, she will stop and think about what she is doing and correct the wrongs she had made. Regina said her mother hasn't had her heart in her body since before Regina was even born." Emma explained.

"It makes sense then why she has always been so uncaring." Mary Margaret added.

"All that needs to happen now is Regina has to get the heart. She is going to call when she has it. Once she finds the heart, we can call Cora out of hiding - distract her until Regina can get the heart and put it back in her mother's body. Should be pretty easy." Emma stated.

"Easy? Love, last time we tried to distract Cora you almost had your heart ripped out. I am not willing to let that happen again." Killian growled from his spot next to her.

She reached over and grabbed his hook - wrapping her fingers around the appendage. It was something that just felt right. Yes, when she fell in love with him, he had two hands, but he was the same person, one missing hand wasn't going to change anything. In fact, the hook was a nice addition. Before, Killian was proper and official, now he was a badass - a really sexy looking badass if Emma had to admit it.

"I know what happened last time. We know she can't actually take my heart. We also know that we won't let her get close enough to try it with any of you. I will be the only one making contact with her. I need all of you standing back, ready to attack from afar." Emma added, "I will be fine, promise."

"Alright Swan, if you really think this is a good idea, then let's give the witch her heart back." Killian said, smiling down at her hand on his hook.

It wasn't even an hour later when they got the go ahead from Regina. They all walked towards the main square moments later, preparing themselves for a battle. Sure, Regina said it would only take her a matter of minutes to actually get the heart and poof back to where they were and put it in her mother, but Emma was still sure Cora would be fighting them the instant she arrived. Her mother was going to wait in the clock tower, with her bows ready. Her father in the library, his gun's safety off. Killian however, refused to leave Emma's side. No matter how many times she told him he needed to stay away, he was adamant that he wouldn't be leaving. So they compromised. He would stand back on the corner of the street while she went to the middle. He would be there if anything was to happen.

"Stay safe Swan." he said as he turned to leave her in her position - something in his eyes telling her he was truly scared of what may happen.

"Hey!", she said, pulling him back towards her, "This will all work out - it will be fine. Have faith."

" I do Swan, I have yet to see you fail. You can do this, I just worry about what that witch may do to you." he confessed.

"I know, but you don't have to worry." she said, reaching her hand up to caress his face.

"Just be safe Swan, for our sake." he asked again, pulling her hand from his face, to kiss her knuckles as he walked back to the corner of the street. _Our sake_ ; she knew he meant him and Henry. Henry had wanted to come to the battle, but Emma wasn't even hearing that. Instead, Ruby came over and sat with Henry while the confrontation would happen. Ruby had orders to get him out of town if anything big was to happen. Emma would rather the two of them escape - even with Ruby losing her memories - than have Henry stuck in the town that would be under Cora's control. She also thought that Cora wouldn't be able to actually make the curse happen if Henry wasn't there. Regina had mentioned something earlier - about her mother thinking Snow's unhappiness was the key to Regina's happiness - but Emma knew that Regina's true happiness would be Henry.

She turned to face the middle of the street and yelled out "Cora!"

It felt like minutes passed before the woman appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, similar to Regina's. She was in the same regal gown she had worn in the Enchanted Forest - yet it was clean now and rid of any tears.

"Ah, if it isn't the savior," she stated, and took in the person behind her shoulder, "and her ever present pirate lap dog. Nice to see you again Hook." she waved towards him with a wicked smile on her face.

"We know why you are here Cora, and you won't get away with it. We know you kidnaped Gold and Belle - and that you are planning on using the Dark One's magic to create a new dark curse - to get Regina her happy ending. But it won't work!" Emma yelled at the woman who was standing a good ten feet away from her.

"And you think you are going to stop me little girl? You can't stop me. I have more magic than you will ever possess." Cora laughed.

"I don't have to use magic to defeat you." Emma said, drawing out her gun.

"Oh you silly child. That cannot stop me, nothing can. Once the Dark One has finished his potion, the curse will be ready - and all I have to do is add the final ingredients and your family as you know it will cease to exist." Cora smiled.

"Why do you even care? It is because of you your daughter was so unhappy. You killed the man she loved. You stopped at nothing to give her what you thought she wanted." Emma bellowed, hoping to draw Cora out more, in hopes of delaying any battle. She knew if Cora started wielding magic, she wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Again darling, love is weakness. What Regina thought she had wasn't love - it was infatuation, and it would have stopped her from getting her true happiness. All I did was show that to her. I care because she was destined for greatness, for a life better than the one I could give her. She was destined to be Queen." Cora answered.

"What I still don't understand is how you even got here in the first place. We took the dust, there are no left over beans and we have the compass - so how were you able to arrive so quickly after us?" Emma questioned, noticing it had been a few minutes since Cora arrived. Emma prayed that Regina would appear soon.

"Ah, I had help from an old friend. But you needn't worry your pretty little head about that right now. It won't matter in a few minutes." Cora responded, pulling her hand up and creating a fire ball. She had the same flair that Regina had when creating her fire balls. But, Emma wasn't worried.

Thankfully Killian was the only other person on the street and was able to keep his face straight - because in that moment, Regina appeared directly behind her mother, in a silent but brilliant fashion. All too quick, Regina shoved the heart of her mother back into it's proper place. Cora bent over, the fire ball vanishing into thin air.

Cora was crouched over, clutching her chest. Her breathing didn't seem labored, but she was taking in deep breaths. Mary Margaret and David had appeared - coming out of the library but standing only at the corner of the road. Killian had run up beside Emma, his sword drawn, prepared for anything that may come. Regina though was bending down towards her mother.

"Mother?" Regina questioned, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder, hoping for the best.

Emma prayed that this worked. She knew they wouldn't be able to fight Cora and Gold at the same time, even if Regina was on their side. She wasn't strong enough yet - or knew anything - and Regina wasn't really a match for Gold.

"Regina?" Cora questioned, staring up at her daughter. However, Emma could see that the look that was in Cora's eyes was different than the look she had once had. There was something there now, behind the icy glare. It was like a person was finally in the body.

"Oh thank god!" Regina breathed out, and Emma felt herself relax a bit. Her shoulders dropped and she put her gun back into her holster. She looked at the scene before them. Cora and Regina were hugging, tears streaming from both of their eyes.

"It worked." Emma whispered, to no on really, but of course Kiliian heard.

"That was brilliant love." he added, even though all Emma did was buy them some time for Regina to correct the situation. Today, Regina was the hero of the day.

"Darling, we all need to get inside, something is coming, and it isn't the curse." Cora explained before anyone could say anything else. Without even a moment passing, everyone was suddenly inside of the library, the chains on the door locked tight. _God dammit if this is another trick I'm going to kill Regina_.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it wasn't safe out there." Cora said before anyone could question. Killian still had his sword drawn and David's gun was back pointing towards Cora.

"Please, put down your weapons, I promise I mean you no harm now. Here…" Cora said as she pulled something from her dress - it looked like a dagger.

"Holy shit, is that…" Killian began before he was interrupted.

"That's the Dark One's dagger." Regina explained.

"It is, and I am giving it to you," she said, moving towards Mary Margaret - reaching it towards her with an outstretched hand. "Take it, he won't do anything if you command him not to. Take it as a sign of good faith. I am sorry." Cora said, tears coming down her face.

While Emma was a bit touched, she had to think that this whole thing was a charade. Did having your heart taken out really make you forget everything you've done, or have immediately remorse for the atrocities you committed?

"I'm sorry, I'm not really believing any of this." Emma admitted. "We thought putting your heart back would make you stop, but this whole change in character - I don't buy it."

"I understand child, but I lived for almost 50 years without my heart inside of me - it will do things to a person. Normally, when a heart is removed, it is only for moments, and it is done by someone else unwillingly. I however, took mine out willingly for years - in order to stop myself from loving or feeling anything. To have it back, truly has been a shock to my system. I understand that you don't trust me - but we have a greater danger coming than my curse." Cora said.

"What is it?" her father replied back.

"Well it has to do with how I come to town. See, after you all beat me in the Enchanted Forest, I called upon a old friend - or rather the shadow of an old friend." Cora began to explain. However, Emma's eyes traveled to where Killian stood next to her. He had suddenly tensed up - his hand turning white as he held on too tight to the sword.

"Pan." He hissed out. Emma noticed the fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Yes. He helped me arrive here - on one condition - he needed someone from here - someone important. He wouldn't tell me who - but I assumed it was you dear." Cora said, looking towards Emma. "You are the savior and the product of True Love - you must be what he is after."

"You mean Peter Pan is here in Storybrooke?" Emma questioned.

"No exactly, his shadow is. Once the shadow finds the person Pan wants - he will take him." Cora explained.

"And how is this worse than your curse that would have removed all the happy endings?" Emma bit back.

"Because child, once Pan takes you, you can never return. Storybrooke would be left without her savior. You son without his mother. Your parents without their daughter. And dare I say it, your pirate without his princess. Who knows what Pan is planning to do with you, but whatever it is, it can't be good for you or Storybrooke. I do know, Pan has always searched for a way to leave Neverland, and maybe he has found it with you." Cora added.

"This is crazy!" Emma yelled.

"Crazy yes, but still true." Cora smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Mary Margaret said.

"We release Gold for one - I need answers. Then we find the apprentice - Regina, you said you know where he is - maybe he can help us out. If we can find out why every magical creature is obsessed with me - than maybe we can find a way to defeat Pan before anymore chaos ensues." Emma answered, already leaving the library.

Emma could tell there was something up with Killian the moment the group split up. Cora and Regina were headed to free Gold while Belle - rather reluctantly - tagged along. Emma couldn't blame her, but knew she just wanted to see the man she loved. Her mother and father were going to grab some food - promising to meet up with everyone a bit later in order to start their search for Pan. Emma and Killian were going to pick up Henry from Ruby.

He was somber, that was for sure. She thought he would have been happy, especially when Emma took his hand as they walked down main street. It felt normal actually; walking hand in hand with Killian down the town she now considered home. Yet, what didn't feel normal was the angry energy Killian was giving off. She stopped, her hand pulling his to turn him to face her.

"Spill it, what's wrong?" she questioned, trying to not let annoyance get the best of her. She kept her voice calm and reassuring.

"It's nothing Swan." he tried to lie, but Emma knew. There was something in his strained voice.

"Killian, I've known you for years, and even though we have been apart for long, I know when something is bothering you. Just tell me." she pleaded.

"Emma, do you remember my last voyage…. with Liam?" he asked, and suddenly everything made sense.

"You went to Neverland." she replied.

"Aye, we went to Neverland to try and find a plant that we were told would cure any illness or wound. The King wanted it to save his people from the casualties of war. We met Pan when we landed on the island. He warned us against using Dreamshade - said it was a horrible plant that killed anything that it cut. Of course Liam didn't believe him… and tried to prove him wrong. He died instantly." Killian confessed, tears in his eyes. They were still standing in the middle of main street. She pulled his hand and moved them so they were sitting down on a bench in front of the bakery.

"But he didn't die in Neverland. I saw what happened remember. I was there." she tried to wrap her head around what Killian was saying.

"Aye love, he didn't really die in Neverland. Pan offered Liam a way to live. He told me there was water on the island that is poured into the wound - would cure Liam of the Dreamshade. So that is what I did. I had to do something to get him back. I couldn't lose him." he was shaking as he told the story. It must have been the first time he actually told someone the whole thing.

"So the Dreamshade cured him?" she questioned.

"It did, or at least we thought it did. As Liam woke up, I looked around to thank Pan, but he wasn't there. The lad didn't tell us anything else except the water would cure him. We walked back to the ship and promised each other that we would never work for a King who was that ruthless - and once we got back, we would find you and Sarah, and his boy, and we would make for another kingdom. We would never serve under the crown again. Yet, the second we touched down on the water in our realm…" his voice trailed off. Emma knew what came next - the memories coming back to her like a roaring wave. Liam collapsing on the stairs - Killian's anger and depression that followed - including his turn to the life of piracy.

"Killian I am so sorry. I was there, but you just couldn't see me. I am so sorry I couldn't have been there for you." she apologized, not really sure what else to say. Her hand was still wrapped in his, and she felt him give it a squeeze.

"I felt you that day. Even though I couldn't see you, I did feel you. Thank you." he responded - Emma surprised by his answer. "But there are other things you don't know."

"What?" she wondered.

"I told you I went back to Neverland to plan my revenge on the Crocodile - I had this insane idea that he was behind you leaving, and he took my hand for the fun of it. I knew he couldn't follow me to Neverland and I didn't need to use the bean to get there. However, I became the fearsome pirate you have heard about because of how the island changed me. I stopped caring about others - yes, I still lived by a code, but the rules were different now. I would stop at nothing to get my revenge - because in my mind - the Dark One took my chances of ever finding you." she could see the disappointment in himself as he finished his story. She could see the regret in his eyes.

"Hey, you did what you had to do to survive. I didn't know exactly what happened with Liam, but I'm glad you told me." she reassured him. She understood his anger, his pain. She understood why he had turned to the hard life he had. Of course, on some deep level, she missed the man he used to be, but at the same time, she was glad that he had grown and changed. Emma wasn't the same person she was all those years ago - and they were just going to have to learn about each other all over again.

"I just worry about what Henry is going to think. Emma, I wasn't a good guy - for a long time - I wasn't a good guy. I did things no man should do. I've killed people, I've stolen, I've pillaged and plundered. I am not as good of a man you think I am." he confessed.

She remembered having those exact feelings about him when he first reappeared to her in the Enchanted Forest. She had heard the story of Captain Hook when she was younger - the most fearsome and ruthless pirate around. She knew there were things in his past that he was ashamed of - that he wished he could take back. However, as time moved on, Emma knew that what he had done in his past didn't matter as much as what he is going to do with his future. He had proved himself now a few times that he wasn't who he was in the past - he had helped them get back home, he had tried to get Emma the answers she needed, he had protected Henry and put his needs before anyone else. Killian was still the man she once knew, with some additional wonderful things added in.

He had experience now. Yes, he was hardened by what he had gone through; but he had survived. He was strong and fiercely loyal. He had done everything he could to get what he wanted - and sure, the revenge was pretty bad, but at least he was consistent and persistent. Yet, Emma could see that Killian would never see it that way - or it would take him forever to figure it out. Emma decided in that moment, she was going to make sure that Killian didn't forget that he was still a good man at heart.

"Listen to me Killian." she began, lifting up her hand to cup his cheek, turing his face to meet hers. "What you have done in the past is just that - in the past. You have made some mistakes, and you have acknowledged them - which in my books is just like apologizing for what you have done. It's been hundreds of years - I don't blame you for any of it. Henry won't blame you for any of it. What is most important is that you atone for what you have done, change who you are going to be in the future. If you can be the man I know you are - one who is loyal to his family, one who is protective of that family, one who lives by a code and who believes in good form, then Henry is very lucky to have you as a father. Sure, you let that temper of yours get in the way at times, but that doesn't make you a horrible person - it just makes you human. Yes, it's only been a few days since you have met Henry, but as long as you protect him, support him, and show him how to be a good man, that is all that matters to either of us." she finished.

She really did mean all of it - and it was the most she had ever confessed to him since their reunion. She was worried that his past would come to haunt him, worried that he wouldn't be a good man and father to Henry, worried that he couldn't put his revenge aside for his family - yet he proved all of those worries wrong so far.

"Now, what do you know about Pan and getting ahead of him?" she questioned, hoping to get his mind off of the negative thoughts.

"He is a devil Emma - a cold hearted person - who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. After I had lived in Neverland for years - at least a hundred I think - slain multiple lost boys during skirmishes - he came aboard my ship and offered me a deal. He wanted to come to a place called Storybrooke. It was the first time I had heard of this land - but he didn't say it was here in this realm - all I knew is that he was offering me a way to get you back - for help on getting him here. He couldn't travel across realms in the way we could - his shadow could, but he couldn't. He had figured out a way using my ship. He wanted a trade. My ship for you. He promised me that if I gave him my ship - he would reunite us - he conjured a vision of you - one in which I could actually touch you and feel you. Yet, I knew it wasn't real - I knew he couldn't do that - so I turned down the deal. Instead I attacked his post - where the lost boys were living at the time - it was the most he had lost - and since that day, he has been worse. You've heard I was ruthless - but that lad is worse. He plays games, ones where you think you know the ending, but in some way, he always changes the outcome. You cannot trust anything he tells you, but at the same time, he never lies - at least when it comes to the games he plays." he told her. Emma's jaw dropped at his confession - Pan promised to return her to him, and he gave her up for what? Sure, it may have been just a dream, but why not take that risk - especially if he loved her so much.

"Why didn't you take the deal?" she questioned.

"I knew it wasn't real - I knew he couldn't bring you to me. I wanted to find you again - the real you. I didn't want a ghost that he would conjure up. Also, if he really could bring you to me - I didn't want him brining you to Neverland. You cannot leave Neverland unless he lets you leave. The first time with Liam, we were allowed to leave. When I returned again, we weren't able to leave - for almost three hundred years, we weren't allowed to leave. I couldn't have you there - even if it meant we never would grow older, even if it meant being together again. I couldn't do that to you." he apologized. She understood - the place was a prison and he couldn't let her live like that.

"So, he plays games, which means we just have to play his game better than he does. We can beat him Killian, and then we can finally start to live." she said, squeezing his hand one last time, before they stood up and went to find their son.


	12. Chapter 12 - Update

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry there hasn't been an update with the story in a while. Between being pregnant, working on CSBB, and my muse disappearing, the story just hasn't come to me. I have a plan for it, and I do want to keep writing it, it is just going to take some time for me to come back to it. I hope you read my newest story coming on August 25 and are patient with this one! Thanks for all the continued support and love you have shown the story and me.

Samantha


End file.
